My Idiot Chanyeol
by Minori Anra
Summary: [CHAP 7 UP!] Dua namja yang belum pernah menjalani hubungan percintaan serius. Tidak pernah saling bicara. Hanya berpapasan beberapa kali. Byun Baekhyun yakin ia bahkan tidak pernah berinteraksi dengannya selama berada di kampus ini. Tetapi kenapa namja tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol ini menyatakan perasaan kepadanya? Bahkan berniat melamarnya. Apa namja itu idiot?/ChanBaek. Yaoi!BL
1. Chapter 1

Byun Baekhyun, seorang mahasiswa berusia 20 tahun yang masih polos. Polos dalam artian tidak pernah masuk ataupun mencoba hal yang dinamakan **pacaran**.

Banyak yang tak percaya akan hal itu, bahkan teman-temannya sendiri. Mereka agak simpati dengan Byun Baekhyun yang melewati masa SMAnya dengan sia-sia. Masa dimana para remaja memulai kisah cinta asmara mereka.

Tetapi sekarang, namja cantik dan manis itu dihadapkan oleh keputusan yang cukup sulit sekarang. Tanpa pengalaman apapun di masa sekolahnya, dan tanpa memperdulikan kisah asmara teman-temannya, ia langsung dihadapkan oleh pernyataan dari seorang namja didepannya yang **ehm—** ganteng.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sambil menatap namja yang berada di hadapannya. Namja itu menatapnya lekat-lekat. Jantungnya berdebar, gugup ingin menjawab apa. Jemari itu menyentuh tangan Baekhyun lembut. Tidak peduli bahwa mereka yang sedang berada ditengah lapangan kampus ini menjadi pusat perhatian, namja tinggi nan tampan itu mencium punggung tangannya—perilaku ini membuat Baekhyun merona dalam keadaan panas-dingin begitu.

"Aku menyukaimu—"

Baekhyun menahan nafas ketika namja itu menatapnya lembut dengan senyuman tulusnya. Darahnya berdesir tatkala suara bass namja itu menyapa indra pendengarannya, apalagi ketika suara itu memanggil namanya dengan lembut.

"—Byun Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun serasa seperti meleleh saking tidak bisa menahan gemuruh didadanya. Baekhyun tahu kenapa ia yang bahkan tidak pernah merasakan cinta bisa sampai menjadi seperti ini. Ini pengalaman cinta pertamanya, dan bahkan yang menyatakan cinta padanya adalah seorang namja yang tidak dikenalnya.

"T-tapi..."

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar. Kedua insan dengan perbedaan tinggi itu saling menatap cukup lama. Seakan dunia milik berdua, mereka tidak menghiraukan para mahasiswa lain yang berada disekitar sibuk membicarakan mereka. Dengan posisi masih dengan tangan Baekhyun yang digenggam oleh namja tinggi itu, Baekhyun terdiam. Lalu membuka suaranya secara perlahan.

"M-maafkan aku. Tapi aku masih belum bisa menjawabnya,"

Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa namja didepannya malah tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa. Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu," namja tinggi yang diketahui bernama Park Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun serius. "Rencananya, aku juga akan bertemu keluargamu untuk melamarmu."

Eh?

Apa?

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Idiot Chanyeol**

 _By:_ **Minori Anra**

 _Disclaimer:_ **Karakter bukan milik saya, tetapi ide dan fict ini milik saya.**

 _Cast:_ **Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun – and other.**

 **ChanBaek/BaekYeol Fiction**

 _Warning! :_ **Typo's. BoysLove. Dll.**

.

.

 **Hope you enjoy it :D**

.

.

Byun Baekhyun, seorang mahasiswa semester 2 jurusan musik di Universitas Seoul. Seorang namja dengan wajah cantik, cute, rambut coklat gelap, mata sipit, bibir tipis nan mungil, hidung lucunya, tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan juga tidak terlalu pendek. Lahir di keluarga yang mampu, dengan seorang Ayah, Ibu tiri, dan dua saudara tirinya. Kehidupannya tidak memiliki masalah sama sekali. Tidak memiliki pengalaman cinta pada masa SMAnya adalah masalah kecilnya. Orientasi seksualnya pun tidak diketahui karena tidak adanya pengalaman. Tetapi ia yakin dirinya masih normal—sepertinya.

Katakan Baekhyun konyol karena tidak pernah merasakan pengalaman cinta tersebut. Alasan sesungguhnya karena otaknya dicuci oleh kakak tirinya. Byun Yifan(nama pendeknya Kris)—kakak tirinya dan Byun Soojung (nama pendeknya Krystal)—adik tirinya, adalah saudara tirinya yang sangat menyayanginya. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Baekhyun masih ingat perkataan hyungnya yang mempengaruhi perjalanan hidupnya, tetapi entah apakah berpengaruh dengan kehidupan Krystal.

" _Berpacaran itu tidak berguna. Lebih baik kau belajar terus-menerus, seperti hyung yang selalu mendapat peringkat tertinggi di sekolah, dan kau akan sukses nantinya tanpa seorang pacar yang mengganggu konsentrasimu. Masalah pacar-pacaran bisa kau lakukan nanti, setelah kau sukses. Arraso?"_

Meski perkataan itu tidak menarik, tetapi Baekhyun menuruti prinsip hyungnya. Ia tidak pernah pacaran hingga sekarang. Ia lebih senang bersahabat saja dan menjalani hidup dengan _happy._

Tapi kali ini lain ceritanya. Diumurnya yang sudah 20 tahun, sudah cukup matang untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Tetapi Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka ia akan menerima pernyataan cinta dari seorang namja.

"Baekhyuuuuuuun!"

Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di meja kantin sambil meminum jus strawberrynya itu tersentak mendengar teriakan dari sahabatnya itu. Ia menatap Sunny dan Luhan yang menghampirinya. Terlebih Sunny yang terlihat antusias menghampirinya. Yeoja bernama Sunny itu memakai kemeja abu-abu, dengan celana jeans, serta sepatu kets. Tas selempangnya terayun-ayun ketika ia berlari menghampirinya. Sedangkan Luhan tersenyum kearahnya. Pakaiannya juga cukup santai untuk belajar di kampus, mengenakan kaos hitam tanpa lengan yang dilapisi hodie putih serta celana _jooger_ berwarna _cream_ yang menjadi bawahannya. Tak lupa topi _sport_ yang menutupi rambut coklat emasnya itu. Tas punggungnya ia sampirkan dibahu. Sepatu kets putihnya pun tak kalah keren dengan sepatu milik Sunny.

"Omo, omo, omo! Daebak, Byun Baekhyun!" Sunny mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun cukup kuat saking hebohnya. "Aku sudah mendengar berita itu! Apakah itu benar? Hm? Hm?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan sahabatnya yang satu ini—yeah, meski mereka sama-sama sering bertingkah seperti anak-anak. "Astaga Sunny, setidaknya kita memesan makanan dulu. Kau tahu, perutku keroncongan." Sunny langsung menoleh Luhan.

"Oppa duluan lah. Aku terlalu penasaran dengan bocah satu ini." Sunny ber _aegyo_ imut sambil melirik Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin memulainya tanpa diriku? Jahat," Luhan manyun. "Aku juga ingin mendengarnya, Sunny-ah."

"Kalau begitu duduklah Oppa!" Sunny langsung berdiri dan mendorong Luhan untuk segera duduk. Luhan tertawa kecil, sedangkan Baekhyun mendengus geli melihat sahabat yeoja dengan tingkah manjanya itu. Sunny segera duduk disamping Baekhyun dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Jadi, ada gosip sangat _hot_ di fakultas kita, oke?" ungkap Sunny. "Kurasa kau tahu apa itu. Gosip tentang sahabatku yang mendapatkan pernyataan cinta tadi pagi ditengah lapangan."

"Oh ya, siapa namanya?" Sunny memiringkan kepalanya, berpose penasaran dengan mata cemerlangnya yang berbinar. Wajahnya terlihat imut dan menggemaskan sekarang.

"Namanya... Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun berucap dengan malu, mengingat kembali namja dengan senyum lembut dan mencium punggung tangannya tadi pagi. "Jurusan musik semester 4."

Sunny dan Luhan terpana melihat sikap sahabatnya yang malu-malu kucing itu.

"Astaga," Sunny terkekeh. "Hanya menyebut namanya, kau sudah tersipu malu begitu Oppa?" Sunny berdecak kagum. Baekhyun langsung menggeleng.

"Aniyo! Aku tidak tersipu, Sunny-ah!" Baekhyun mem _pout_ kan bibirnya kesal, mengundang tawa Sunny.

"Park Chanyeol yang tinggi itu ya?" Luhan membeo. Anggukan Baekhyun membuat Luhan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Wow, namja tinggi itu cukup terkenal satu fakultas asal kau tahu. Sikap namja itu cukup buruk katanya."

"Sikapnya buruk?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Tidak mungkin. Dia sangat lembut padaku." Ucap Baekhyun membela Chanyeol.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, aku tidak pernah dekat dengannya. Tetapi menurut teman-temanku ya begitu."

"Tidak, tidak. Itu pasti tidak benar." Baekhyun menyangkalnya. "Dia itu tampan, lucu, dan lembut. Tidak mungkin sikapnya buruk. Jikapun sikapnya buruk, itu tidak masalah. Paling hanya pemarah, iya kan?" Baekhyun keras kepala dan bersikukuh dengan perkataannya. Luhan dan Sunny hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dan juga aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia yang katanya memiliki sikap buruk itu tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya begitu. Tetapi dia sangat mempesona saat menyatakan perasaannya." Baekhyun menutup wajahnya malu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti, oppa?"

"Asal kalian tahu, aku bahkan tidak pernah berinteraksi dengannya. Bagaimana caranya dia menyukaiku? Aku jarang bertemu dengannya dan tidak pernah berbicara dengannya saat di kampus. Dari segi mana dia menyukaiku?" Baekhyun menarik nafasnya. "Dan lagi, aku tidak memiliki pengalaman apapun tentang cinta atau kisah asmara ini. Kenapa dia malah memilihku?"

"Aku cukup simpati, Baekhyun." Luhan tersenyum kecil. Ia sudah mengetahui jika Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakan pacaran atau hubungan cinta-cintaan itu, karena mereka sudah bersahabat sejak SMA. Ia tahu betul bagaimana sikap Baekhyun jika menghadapi percintaan ini. "Tetapi kenapa sikapmu begini? Tidak biasanya. Dulu waktu SMA, jika ada yang menyatakan cinta padamu kau akan dengan mudah mengatakan 'kita jadi teman saja ya'." Luhan meniru cara bicara Baekhyun lalu tertawa. "Jika kau tidak mau berpacaran dahulu, kau pasti akan menjawab begitu kan?"

"Memangnya Baekhyun oppa menjawab apa? Apa kau menolak dan mengatakan seperti yang Luhan oppa bilang?" tanya Sunny penasaran. Baekhyun menatap kedua sahabatnya bergantian.

"Jawabannya ku pending."

"Eh?"

"Dan dia bilang dia akan menunggu jawabanku. Dia juga berencana akan melamarku."

"EEHH?" Luhan dan Sunny melebarkan matanya, terkejut. Saling bertatapan dan berbisik pelan. "Melamar? Wow," Sunny menatapnya takjub.

"Hueeee~ Ottoke, Luhan-ah, Sunny-ah?" Baekhyun merengek manja. "Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku bahkan belum mengenalnya, dan dia malah berencana melamarku. Apa dia idiot?!" lalu menunduk lesu.

Luhan memandang Baekhyun. Kenapa Baekhyun bingung? Itu bukan sikapnya ketika tidak tertarik dengan hubungan percintaan. Tetapi sekarang ia malah kebingungan sambil merengek, sepertinya bimbang untuk memilih perasaannya atau prinsip ajaran hyungnya itu. Jika sudah seperti itu, itu berarti Baekhyun...

"Hei, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menatap Luhan masih dengan ekspresi manyunnya.

"Kau tidak seperti ini jika seseorang menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Apa kau... tertarik pada Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Perkataan Luhan ada benarnya. Ia tidak pernah seperti ini saat seseorang—yeoja—menyatakan perasaan padanya. Ia akan dengan cepat menjawab 'tidak', 'kita jadi teman saja', atau 'aku sedang fokus dengan sekolah'. Tetapi kenapa kali ini ia malah serumit ini menghadapi pernyataan cinta dari seorang namja? Apa ia benar-benar tertarik? Atau ia terpesona dengan namja itu karena perlakuan lembutnya? Atau apa?

Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu Luhan-ah..."

"Kalau kau tidak tahu, kenapa tidak mencoba untuk lebih mengenalnya Baekhyun oppa?" Sunny memberi saran.

"Lebih mengenal?" Baekhyun bertanya. "Tapi apa tidak apa-apa? Dia kan namja."

"Lalu kenapa oppa?"

"Dia namja, dan aku namja, Sunny-ah. Dengan begitu kami akan menjadi pasangan gay! Kau tahu kan?" Baekhyun kembali kesal.

"Kenapa kau memperumitnya, oppa? Jika kau tidak menyukai seorang namja, maka sejak awal kau akan langsung menolaknya tanpa berpikir dua kali." Ucap Sunny. "Tapi sekarang kau malah menggantung jawabannya. Itu artinya kau perlu memikirkan perasaanmu lagi bukan? Tandanya kau memiliki ketertarikan dengannya." Jelas Sunny.

Baekhyun berpikir, tetapi semakin ia berpikir ia sama sekali tak memiliki jawabannya. Baekhyun mendesah frustasi. "Ugh! Aku tidak bisa mencerna perkataanmu Sunny-ah. Terlalu sulit!"

"Itu karena otakmu lamban, oppa."

Baekhyun mendelik. "Apa katamu?" ia memang sedikit sensitif jika dicela.

Sunny malah membalas Baekhyun dengan menjulurkan lidahnya—mengejek Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung mencubit pipi chuby yeoja imut itu, dan Sunny tak sempat mengelak.

"Aw! Yak! Oppa!" Sunny langsung ancang-ancang akan menampar tangan yang hinggap di pipinya itu, membuat Baekhyun menarik tangannya secepat kilat sebelum tangan Sunny menampar tangannya. Yeoja itu mengelus pipinya. "Kau bisa membuat wajahku melebar, kau tahu oppa?"

"Biar saja wajahmu melebar. Aku yakin wajahmu akan lebih lucu jika itu terjadi." Ejek Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

"Yak!"

Kryuuuk~

Sunny merasakan perutnya berbunyi, mengundang tawa Baekhyun. Wajah yeoja itu memerah.

"Yak! Jangan mentertawakanku, oppa!" Sunny menggembungkan pipinya. Ia langsung menoleh pada Luhan yang terkekeh. "Kau juga, Luhan oppa! Jangan mentertawakanku begitu~"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa kita seharusnya memesan makanan dahulu?" Luhan akhirnya tertawa lepas. "Kau sih bandel. Lihat, cacing diperutmu itu sudah meraung minta diisi."

"Jangan meledekku oppa~ Ini juga salah Baekhyun oppa yang membuatku penasaran!"

"Eh, kenapa malah menyalahkanku?"

"Molla. Pokoknya semua salah Baekhyun oppa, jadi kau harus traktir aku!"

"Hah?"

"Kalau begitu sekalian traktir aku juga ya, Baekhyun."

"Kalian berdua..." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, pusing.

"Ayolah oppa~ Sekalian perayaan karena kau sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Yak! Aku belum memiliki kekasih!"

.

—M I C—

.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menoleh pada seorang yeoja didepannya. Choi Sooyoung namanya. Mereka kini sedang berada di ruang kelas. Yeoja tinggi bak model itu memberikan Baekhyun sebuah benda berbentuk kotak itu kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengernyit heran.

"Apa ini?"

"Molla." Sooyoung mengangkat bahunya. "Seorang namja menitipkan itu padaku. Dari Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun langsung terdiam beberapa saat. "Ah, terimakasih, Sooyoung-sshi."

Sooyoung mengangguk dan melangkah pergi menuju kursinya. Baekhyun memainkan bibirnya. Barang apa sih yang diberikan namja yang belum resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu? Dan kenapa pula harus dititipkan? Katanya namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu menyukainya... Kenapa dia tidak memberikannya secara langsung sehingga mereka bisa saling bertatapan?

Tak ingin ambil pusing, Baekhyun segera membukanya dan menemukan sebuah foto disana. Baekhyun semakin heran ketika menemukan satu-satunya benda dalam kotak itu dan berisi foto dengan modelnya adalah Park Chanyeol sendiri. Namja itu berpose dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah yang membentuk huruf 'v' dan diletakkan di samping matanya. Chanyeol terlihat tersenyum difoto itu. Senyum yang menawan.

Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya melihat namja tampan di foto itu, lalu matanya tak sengaja melihat secarik kertas yang tertimpa oleh foto berukuran 2R itu.

 **Foto ini sengaja kuberikan padamu agar kau selalu memikirkanku. Pandangi wajahku setiap saat, oke!**

 **Btw, aku menunggu jawabanmu, Baekhyun-ku. Kalau bisa jawab secepatnya.**

 **Tertanda, Park Chanyeol.**

Baekhyun mendengus geli, merasa konyol dengan namja ini. Apa-apaan itu? Memberikan fotonya agar Baekhyun memikirkannya? Astaga. Mereka bahkan belum saling mengenal, hanya tahu nama dan wajah saja serta info lain yang umum dari teman-temannya. Selebihnya, ia tidak tahu seperti apa namja ini. Lalu kata panggilan itu—apa katanya?

— _Baekhyun-ku._

Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas. Bagaimana bisa namja itu langsung mengklaim diri Baekhyun adalah miliknya? Jangan salah mengartikan kata 'miliknya' ya. Bukan 'miliknya' yang **itu**.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sambil kembali menatap wajah namja itu difoto. Meneliti setiap lekuk wajah ciptaan Tuhan yang terpahat sempurna itu. Baekhyun sempat memandangi lama bibir _kissable_ nan menggoda tersebut di foto, ia tanpa sadar menjilat bibir tipisnya.

Bibir itu...

Bagaimana rasanya?

Tersadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan dan ia pikirkan, Baekhyun malu sendiri. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan lentiknya saat merasakan wajahnya kembali memanas.

"Ughh... Park Chanyeol..." Baekhyun memindahkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkup kepalanya. Ia melihat kembali foto Chanyeol tersebut. "Kalau begini, bisa-bisa aku mengatakan 'ya' detik ini juga."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

Tidak, ini masih terlalu cepat. Masih ada rintangan lain akan menunggu.

Bukankah begitu, Baekhyun?

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued.**

.

.

.

.

Ulangan semester akan tiba. Disaat yang lain siap-siap belajar, saya malah ngetik untuk memeras otak yang terasa meriang ini dan akhirnya jadilah fic dengan suasana anak kampus ini. Padahal dirinya sendiri belum kuliah wkwkwk.

Gak tau mau komentar apa lagi. Cuma berharap semoga fic ini bisa dinikmati oleh anda semua :')

Untuk menambah motivasi dalam mengetik,

 **Review?** :)


	2. Chapter 2

**My Idiot Chanyeol**

 **By : Minori Anra**

 **Disclaimer : Karakter bukan milik saya, tetapi ide dan fict ini milik saya.**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun – and other.**

 **ChanBaek/BaekYeol Fiction**

 **Warning! : Typo's. BoysLove. Ada lucu-lucunya gitu, tapi garing kayaknya. Dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you enjoy it :D**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey Chanyeol hyung."

"..."

Kai—bernama asli Kim Jongin—itu berdecak kesal ketika Chanyeol tak menatapnya dan masih memejamkan matanya dengan sepasang _headset_ yang menyumpal telinganya. Namja dengan jurusan berbeda itu—Kai jurusan teknik semester 2, sedangkan Chanyeol jurusan musik semester 4—segera mencopot _headset_ namja dengan rambut warna gelap itu lalu memanggilnya tepat ditelinganya.

"CHANYEO—"

Duag!

Kai memegangi hidungnya yang dipukul Chanyeol tanpa sengaja, sedangkan Chanyeol yang mendapat suara kejutan itu terlihat menatap sekeliling dengan linglung sambil mencopot _headset_ nya dan mengorek telinganya yang terasa pedas.

"Ah, sial. Aku ketiduran..." Chanyeol menatap ruangan kelasnya yang sudah kosong. Sepertinya ia tertidur setelah mata kuliah berakhir. Chanyeol memandang Kai yang meringis kesakitan. "Sedang apa kau disini Kkamjong? Mengintipku tidur?"

Kai mendelik kearah Chanyeol. "Ini semua karena kau, hyung." Kai memberengut kesal sambil memijat tulang hidungnya yang terasa sakit. Ia hanya berharap hidungnya tidak bengkok karena pukulan Chanyeol.

"Aku?" Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu mendengus. "Mana mungkin. Aku tidak mungkin meninjumu saat aku tertidur."

Nyatanya ia melakukan itu saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Sepertinya Kai jera untuk membangunkan Chanyeol dari tidurnya.

"Terserah apa katamu." Ucap Kai. Ia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Oh ya, hyung. Kudengar kau menyatakan cinta dengan seseorang? Namja bernama Byun Baekhyun, _hoobae_ -mu. Apa itu benar?"

"Ya." Chanyeol reflek menjawab. "Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau juga menyukainya." Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, curiga terhadap Kai jika ia ingin mengambil namja yang ia sukai itu. Kai mendengus sebal.

"Jangan berburuk sangka, hyung. Kabar itu menjadi gosip _hot_ di fakultasmu. Aku yang kebetulan mendengarnya jadi penasaran." Ucap Kai jujur. Ia sudah cukup lama mengenal Chanyeol. Bisa dibilang mereka teman semasa kecil. "Tapi namja seperti kau? Aku tidak yakin si Baekhyun mau menerimamu."

Jitakan keras adalah respon Chanyeol untuk membalas perkataan Kai. Kai meringis kesakitan.

"Yak! Bisa kau hentikan kebiasaanmu menjitakku? Kau bukan anak berandalan lagi, hyung. Bersikap lembutlah padaku."

Chanyeol memiringkan bibirnya, meremehkan Kai. "Apa untungnya aku bersikap lembut padamu? Kurasa kau pantas untuk dikasari, dan juga jangan mengatakan 'anak berandalan' jika kau dulu juga mantan anak berandalan, Kkamjong."

Kai berdecih pelan. "Setidaknya aku masih sopan terhadap orang tua. Terhadap ibumu saja, kau—"

"Huaaahh." Chanyeol menguap lalu mengusak rambutnya. "Rasanya aku kembali mengantuk. Pergi sana kalau tidak ada urusan denganku." Chanyeol mengibas-kibaskan tangannya, mengusir Kai.

Kai manyun. Chanyeol memang selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan jika ia menyinggung nama Ibunya itu. "Yak! Aku masih penasaran dengan kenapa kau menembak namja itu. Asal kau tahu, aku sampai menganga lebar selama seharian ketika mendengarnya!"

"Menganga seharian?" Chanyeol membeo. "Lalu kenapa kau bisa bicara sekarang? Seharusnya kau masih menganga hingga tengah malam nanti."

"Hanya hiperbolis, hyung. Hiperbolis!" Kai menghela nafas frustasi. "Kau yang sama sekali tidak tertarik siapapun malah menyatakan perasaanmu pada namja itu. Jadi kau benar-benar gay, eh?"

"Aku bukan biseksual. Aku hanya menyukai Baekhyun," Chanyeol membela diri dengan datar. "dan juga karena _sesuatu_."

Kai menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti. _Sesuatu_? "Sesuatu apa maksudmu?"

"Entahlah," sahut Chanyeol santai. Kai mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Jawab pertanyaanku hyung! Jangan katakan 'entahlah' saja. Jika kau ingin mengatakan hal itu, katakan itu pada nenekku!"

"Oke. Nanti aku akan ke Gangnam. Rumah nenekmu masih alamat yang lama kan?"

"Masih sih..."

"Oke, nanti aku kesana ,"

"Astaga. Aku serius, hyung!" Kai frustasi sendiri menghadapi Chanyeol.

"Aku juga serius, Kkamjong. Aku akan ke Gangnam untuk mengatakannya pada nenekmu." Chanyeol menahan tawa melihat sahabat kecilnya yang menggerutu sebal didepannya.

"Lupakan tentang nenekku." Kai menyerah, emosinya cukup terkuras menghadapi namja _rese_ didepannya ini. " Jadi kenapa kau bisa menyukainya dan apa _sesuatu_ itu?" Kai bertanya. Ia sangat penasaran karena baru kali ini teman masa kecilnya ini yang memulai dahulu untuk hubungan asmaranya. Sewaktu masa sekolahnya, Chanyeol adalah orang yang selalu dikejar-kejar. Tetapi namja tersebut selalu cuek, dan beralasan kepadanya bahwa ia tidak tertarik dengan siapapun.

"Kenapa dan apa ya?" Chanyeol berpikir sejenak lalu tersenyum tipis. "Itu rahasia, Kkamjong."

Kai berdecih ketika Chanyeol malah menampilkan senyuman misteriusnya. Kalau Chanyeol sudah menampilkan senyuman itu, ia tidak bisa memaksanya untuk menjawab.

Kai menghela nafas panjang. Terpaksa ia harus memendam rasa penasarannya.

Sahabat sialan!

.

—M I C—

.

 **Keesokan harinya**.

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki area kampusnya. Ia bersenandung dengan suara merdunya, beberapa mahasiswa lainnya tersenyum ketika mendengar suara familiar itu menyapa indra pendengaran mereka.

Baekhyun memang cukup terkenal di kampusnya. Itu karena ia pernah tampil pada acara besar kampus ini, ulang tahun kampus. Ia pernah tampil bersama teman-temannya, menampilkan tampilan band mereka dengan Baekhyun sebagai vokalisnya. Suaranya yang sangat berwarna dan indah itu sempat memberi kesan dan membuat beberapa orang terpana dengan alunan suaranya. Dari situlah, Baekhyun mulai mengenal beberapa mahasiswa seangkatan dengannya ataupun yang berada diatasnya. Tetapi entah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang Park Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-sshi!"

Teriakan dari seseorang itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Ia melihat seorang namja berlari kearahnya sambil menenteng sebuah benda yang terbungkus kain. Baekhyun menyapanya balik ketika namja itu berada tepat didepannya.

"Ah, Jonghyun-sshi." Sapa Baekhyun. "Ada apa?"

"Ini." Ucap Jonghyun sambil menyodorkan benda yang terbungkus kain itu. Seperti kotak bekal. "Titipan dari seseorang."

"Eh? Apa?" Baekhyun menatapnya heran, tetapi tangannya terulur untuk mengambil kotak bekal itu. "Seseorang? Siapa?"

Jonghyun mengulum senyumnya. "Tentu saja kekasihmu. Jika kau ingin bertemu dengannya, dia ada di lantai 2."

"Eh?" Baekhyun merona tipis ketika mendengar kata itu, ditambah Jonghyun yang tersenyum jahil untuk menggoda Baekhyun.

"Ayolah, kau tidak mungkin lupa dengan namja yang menembakmu kemarin ditengah lapangan kan? Aku sendiri melihatnya lho." Jonghyun tertawa ketika Baekhyun menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Emm... iya.." Baekhyun kikuk dan masih menunduk. Jonghyun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkahnya.

"Oh iya, aku duluan ya. Ada urusan penting." Jonghyun menepuk bahunya lalu segera berlari menuju arah kantin. Sepertinya ingin mengisi perutnya. Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap kepergian Jonghyun. Ia mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa memanas tadi, mencoba meredakannya dan menormalkan warna kulit wajahnya.

"Astaga... kenapa aku sensitif begini hanya karena mendengar kata 'kekasih' begitu." Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Setelah puas, ia menatap kotak bekal yang diselimuti kain berwarna merah yang ia pegang. Ini kotak bekal dari Chanyeol. Apa namja itu menyempatkan diri membuatkannya bekal?

Baekhyun melihat catatan kecil yang ditempel diatas tutup bekal itu, dan membacanya.

 **Jangan lupa dimakan, jangan sampai kau kelaparan. Spesial kubuatkan untukmu.**

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat catatan itu. Ia mendongak untuk melihat lantai 2 dari gedung kampusnya. Tanpa sengaja pandangannya beradu dengan seorang namja yang menyandarkan lengannya pada pagar pembatas sambil memperhatikannya.

Itu Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memandangnya lalu menggerakkan tangannya. Ia menunjuk kotak bekal yang dipegang Baekhyun lalu menunjuk mulutnya sendiri yang sedikit ia buka. Kemudian namja itu memberi gestur tangan 'OK' dengan jemarinya.

Dan Baekhyun mengerti maksudnya.

 **Itu** _(menunjuk kotak bekal)_ _ **-**_ **dimakan** _(menunjuk mulutnya)_ _ **-**_ **Oke?** _(gestur tangannya)._

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Ia meletakkan tangannya didepan wajahnya, lebih tepatnya didepan kedua pipinya. Bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan suatu kalimat dengan gerakan pelan agar Chanyeol bisa membacanya dari atas sana.

 **Te-ri-ma-ka-sih- a-tas be-kal-nya.**

Chanyeol menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya keatas dan Baekhyun memasang senyum manisnya. Bagaimanapun ia tahu jika Chanyeol sedang memberikan perhatian untuknya, seperti memberi kotak bekal ini agar ia makan. Baekhyun cukup senang karena kepedulian namja itu.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol lalu melangkah menuju ruangannya. Chanyeol menatapnya dan mendengus geli melihat Baekhyun berlari kecil seperti anak kecil itu. Terlihat lucu.

"Oh, apa ada sesuatu yang lucu?" Tiba-tiba Sehun muncul disampingnya. Namja albino bernama lengkap Oh Sehun itu adalah teman seangkatannya. Meski ia tahu umur namja itu masih muda—ia seumuran dengan Kai, tetapi Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa berada di semester yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada." Ucap Chanyeol singkat. Sehun menatap kebawah dan menemukan sosok Byun Baekhyun yang berlari kecil itu.

"Kau sedang menyapa kekasih barumu?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada mengejek. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak, aku sedang yadongan bersama Baekhyun ditengah lapangan." Balas Chanyeol sarkastik. Sehun tertawa mendengar balasan Chanyeol yang sedang jengkel itu.

"Aku tak menyangka kau semesum itu." Sehun mendengus.

"Setiap namja itu mesum, bodoh." Chanyeol berkomentar. "Dan aku lebih yakin kau lebih mesum dariku."

"Oh ya?" Sehun meliriknya sinis.

"Mau bukti?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun. "Pertama, kau sering masturbasi di toilet manapun, dan di kamarku. Kedua, kau selalu menyerukan nama namja disetiap tidurmu sambil mendesah. Yang ketiga—"

"Kau menfitnahku, hyung. Itu bukan aku." Sehun membela diri. Chanyeol memandangnya datar.

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Itu bukti kemesuman orang lain," Dan dipikiran Chanyeol sekarang muncul wajah Kim Jongin yang menyeringai mesum padanya. Ia bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"Mengenai insiden kemarin," Sehun bersuara. "kau serius melakukannya? Maksudku yang di bar itu."

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Tentu saja."

"Bukan karena ucapan dia kan?"

"Itu salah satu penyebabnya. Lagipula aku bisa mendapat keuntungan dengan itu."

"Dia itu orang asing, hyung." Sehun menatapnya serius. "Bisa saja dia menipumu."

Chanyeol mengulum senyum. "Walaupun itu terjadi, tetapi aku mendapatkan si bocah mungil itu." Ucap Chanyeol santai.

Sehun mendengus. "Kau ingin cepat diterima kan, biar semuanya selesai."

"Asal kau tahu Sehun, aku lebih suka melakukan sesuatu pelan-pelan." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "dan kurasa aku tidak terlalu bisa dekat-dekat dengan Baekhyun."

"Kenapa? Apa karena kau bau? Baekhyun ilfil dan tidak ingin dekat-dekat denganmu yang selalu kentut diam-diam itu?"

"Yak! Apa kau sedang membuka aibku?" Sehun meringis ketika Chanyeol menjitaknya. "Meski aku **tidak pernah** melakukannya, tapi kau tidak tahu buang angin secara diam-diam itu menguji adrenalinmu dan sikap waspadamu. Orang-orang akan curiga ketika mencium bau menyengat itu, jantungmu akan berpacu dan bersikap waspada dengan segala komentar kecurigaan yang akan ditujukan padamu." Chanyeol malah berpidato. Sehun memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Oh, berhenti mengatakan hal jorok." Chanyeol berdehem. "Aku bukan tidak ingin berada didekatnya. Tetapi aku sedikit takut jika terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun..."

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Sehun masih menunggu jawaban. Masih sabar ia menunggu, hingga Chanyeol menatapnya dengan telinga memerah—agak malu mengakui sesuatu yang ia sukai.

"...aku bisa lepas kendali."

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Kau idiot, dengan alasan bodoh itu."

"Yak! Aku tidak idiot! Dasar albino!"

.

—M I C—

.

Suasana kantin kampus cukup ramai saat ini. Baekhyun yang duduk disalah satu meja kantin itu menatap sekitar lalu melepas ikatan kain yang membungkus kotak bekal tersebut. Ia belum sempat sarapan tadi pagi, jadi Baekhyun merasa beruntung karena Chanyeol membuatkannya bekal. Baekhyun membuka penutup kotak bekal itu dan melihat isinya. Ia terpana melihat bagaimana bentuk dan isi dari kotak bekal itu.

Didalam kotak bekal itu terdapat nasi yang dibentuk hati. Sedikit sayur-sayuran ditata rapi diatas nasi dan yang lainnya beserta ayam goreng yang diracik diletakkan disisi nasi. Sebuah tulisan terbentuk dari sayur berwarna _orange—_ Baekhyun yakin itu wortel.

 **Baek~ eat it. (n_n)**

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat tulisan itu. Sangat manis untuknya. Baekhyun segera mengambil sendok—karena sepertinya akan susah jika memakannya dengan sumpit—dan mulai memakan bekal tersebut. Sebenarnya cukup disayangkan dengan ia memakan bekal itu, maka tulisan yang sudah disusun rapi oleh Chanyeol itu akan berantakan. Tapi toh, semua makanan ini akan ia buang kedalam perutnya, dan Chanyeol membuat ini untuk ia makan, jadi tidak masalah.

"Ehem~ yang dapat bekal dari kekasihnya."

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar suara itu. Baru saja ia akan memasukkan nasi tersebut beserta lauknya kedalam mulutnya, ia dikejutkan dengan suara dari belakangnya. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan yang menyengir tak jelas dibelakangnya. Baekhyun mendengus.

"Sedang apa kau dibelakangku, eh?"

Luhan cemberut. "Kami hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihat pandangan penuh cinta dari sahabatku ketika melihat kotak bekal dari kekasih tercinta." Ucap Luhan menggoda Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendelik kearahnya.

"Dia masih belum menjadi kekasihku, Luhan-ah." Baekhyun mencibir. "Ah, sudahlah. Aku lapar." Baekhyun melanjutkan acara menyantap bekal buatan Chanyeol itu.

"Sepertinya enak." Luhan langsung duduk disamping Baekhyun sambil melihat isinya. "Baek, eat it? Dengan emoticon menggemaskan? Pfft—" Namja yang mengaku _manly_ itu mendapat _deathglare_ dari Baekhyun. "Bercanda Baek, bercanda." Ucapnya. "Aku minta yaa?"

Baekhyun langsung menyembunyikan bekal itu diantara lengannya. "Tidak boleh. Ini dibuat spesial untukku dan hanya untukku. Kau tidak boleh memakannya," ujar Baekhyun cepat. Ia melindungi bekal tersebut dari Luhan.

"Pelit." Sindir Luhan. Baekhyun memandangnya cuek lalu menyumpal mulutnya dengan sesendok nasi yang terasa agak gurih dan enak di lidah dari bekal Chanyeol untuknya. Maknyuslah.

"Oh ya, kemana pacarmu?"

"Pacar? Siapa?"

"Sunny." Baekhyun diberi lototan oleh Luhan.

"Dia sedang ada urusan dengan dosen." Ucap Luhan. "Dan lagi, dia itu **hanya** temanku, oke? Bukan pacarku! Dan fakta lainnya, aku tertarik dengan namja—sama denganmu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Kapan aku bilang aku adalah seorang biseksual?"

Luhan mengerling kearahnya. "Kau berpacaran dengan seorang namja, itu artinya kau seorang gay, Baekhyun." Lalu tertawa kecil melihat wajah polos Baekhyun. "Kau terlalu lugu,"

"Tapi-tapi—"

"Mau menyangkal?" Luhan berdesis padanya. "Kau itu sekutuku Baekhyun. Sekutu dalam arti sama-sama gay. Kita sekutu~"

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya. "Ah, mungkin kau benar. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaanku sekarang, apalagi orientasi seksualku."

Begitu Baekhyun ingin melanjutkan acara makannya, tangan Luhan yang mencolek bekalnya membuatnya melotot.

"Yak! Kubilang bekal ini hanya untukku!"

Luhan tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi marah Baekhyun.

.

—M I C—

.

Baekhyun masih sibuk mencatat disaat dosen sudah keluar, tanda bahwa mata kuliah hari ini selesai. Sambil menyanyikan lagu favoritnya, ia menulis dengan santai. Kakinya yang beralas sepatu kets itu bergerak keatas dan kebawah dengan tumpuan tumitnya. Menyamakan irama nyanyiannya dan ketukan pada lantai itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan mahasiswa lain yang sudah lebih dulu keluar untuk pulang.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Baekhyun menoleh ketika mendengar suara ketukan dari jendela itu. Bukan hanya Baekhyun, bahkan mahasiswa lain yang masih berada di ruangan ini ikut menoleh. Baekhyun terkejut melihat siapa yang mengetuk.

Namja tinggi berambut ikal di luar ruangan itu menarik tangannya dari kaca jendela, lalu tersenyum tipis. Baekhyun menganga melihatnya—terkejut karena Chanyeol bisa mengetahui dirinya ada di kelas mana. Ia berbisik dari dalam ruangan. Berharap Chanyeol bisa membaca pergerakan bibirnya, karena suara yang ia keluarkan sangatlah pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Chanyeol membalas dengan bisikan juga, tetapi menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan agar bisa dibaca Baekhyun. "Selesaikan itu dan kita pulang."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti. "Hah?"

"Dia mengajakmu pulang bersama, Baekhyun." Salah satu teman—Taehyung yang memperhatikan Chanyeol itu menyahut kepada Baekhyun dengan raut wajah menggoda. Baekhyun mencerna perkataan itu dan langsung berdiri. Mengemasi seluruh barang-barangnya dan menenteng tasnya keluar menghampiri Chanyeol. Ketika Baekhyun melintas, teman-temannya satu ruangan yang masih menetap di ruangan itu menggodanya.

"Ciee~ yang pulang sama pacar,"

"Uhuy, senangnya dalam hati~"

"Dia beruntung~"

"Truk aja gandengan, masa kalian nggak?"

"Lima ribu lima ribu lima ribu—dibeli cincin kawinnya mas!"

"Cieee! Suit-suit!"

Baekhyun mengabaikannya godaan absurd itu dan berhenti ketika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Mendadak ia menjadi gugup. Pasalnya ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka akan berbincang empat mata setelah Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya. Tidak ada jarak yang jauh untuk mereka, tidak ada dari mereka yang harus membaca pergerakan bibir. Dengan begini ia bisa mendengar suara lembut Chanyeol lagi, ia bisa menanyakan banyak hal untuk mengenal Chanyeol lebih dekat. Dibayangan Baekhyun, perjalanan saat ia pulang bersama Chanyeol akan indah dengan gelak tawa dan sikap perhatian Chanyeol kepadanya. Melihat senyumannya dan saling berpegangan tangan—seperti di drama-drama yang Ibunya tonton.

Sikap Chanyeol yang lembut saat pertama kali ia berjumpa serta perhatian kepadanya setelah insiden penyataan cinta itu membuat Baekhyun berasumsi bahwa Chanyeol adalah pangeran sempurna yang diidam-idamkan oleh setiap pasangan. Well, siapa yang tidak ingin memiliki kekasih dengan sikap manis begitu? Ditambah tubuh tinggi dan wajah tampan. Betapa beruntungnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya. Canggung, itulah suasana yang terjadi antara mereka. Rasanya sangat berbeda ketika mereka berbicara dari jarak berjauhan. Teman-temannya malah mengintip dari jendela untuk melihat moment percintaan Baekhyun ini.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya lalu tersenyum manis. "Emm... ada apa Chanyeol-sshi?"

Chanyeol terpana melihatnya. Darahnya berdesir melihat senyuman menawan namja itu. Jantungnya berdetak cepat hanya karena melihat senyuman itu. Chanyeol yang merasakan gejolak aneh dalam tubuhnya itu menjadi gelisah karena merasakan sensasi aneh yang membuat dadanya sedikit sesak begitu. Chanyeol berdesis untuk merutuki perasaan aneh ini, terlebih ia malah terlihat aneh karena kegugupannya.

"Dasar tubuh sialan."

Karena tidak terlalu jelas, Baekhyun hanya dapat mendengar sedikit perkataan Chanyeol.

 _Dasar ... sial?_

Hati Baekhyun mencelos ketika menyimpulkan hal itu. A-apa-apaan itu? Ia dikatai sial oleh pangeran yang ia rasa sempurna dengan sikap manis?

Baekhyun mencoba menguasai dirinya yang sedikit shock dengan kata-kata kasar itu. Namja didepannya mengutuknya sial? Padahal Baekhyun bertanya dengan baik-baik dan berharap dibalas dengan baik-baik juga.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan kecewa karena imej Chanyeol yang ia pikirkan ternyata berbeda dari yang ia harapkan. "Kau mengataiku... sial?"

"Hah?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun heran lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, kau salah paham! Itu—"

"Aku tidak mau pulang denganmu..." Baekhyun bergumam lirih dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dengan kesal dan berjalan dengan arah berlawanan dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkejut melihat kepergian Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! Berhenti! Dengarkan aku—hey!"

Ini salah paham! Dan Chanyeol baru tahu jika Baekhyun itu _sensitif._

Chanyeol meremas rambutnya. Ia tidak ingin namja yang baru saja ingin ia lakukan pendekatan itu malah menjauhinya. Padahal ini baru awal pembicaraan, awalnya mereka berbicara dengan jarak sedekat ini setelah pernyataan cinta. Tapi hanya karena kesalahpahaman yang sangat kecil—entah karena pendengaran Baekhyun yang bermasalah, atau suara Chanyeol yang terlalu kecil—bisa menghancurkan segalanya nanti.

"Park Chanyeol bodoh!"

Chanyeol pun mengejar Baekhyun. Tanda tanya memenuhi pikiran mahasiswa yang sedang mengintip mereka sedari tadi.

"Mwo, mwo? Kenapa mereka?"

"Sepertinya bertengkar?"

"Astaga, tadi mereka sangat manis, secepat itu bertengkar?"

"Apa yang si Baekhyun itu lakukan sih?"

"Park Chanyeol jahat!"

"Lima ribu lima ribu lima ribu—surat cerainya mas!"

Oh, lupakan mereka.

.

—M I C—

.

 _Dasar sial_

 _Dasar sial dasar sial dasar sial dasar sial_

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Ia merasa terhina. Bagaimana bisa namja yang ia kira lembut, baik hati, dan perhatian itu malah mencelanya seperti itu? Terlebih itu adalah namja yang menyatakan perasaannya dan sempat membuatnya seperti orang gila karena tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Membuatnya gugup, dan galau untuk menjawab pernyataan cinta itu.

Baekhyun masih berjalan dengan cepat entah kemana, tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang berlari mengejarnya dibelakangnya. Ia hanya terus berjalan lurus untuk meluapkan rasa kesalnya itu.

Sebenarnya ia tidak sampai sekesal ini jika hanya dicela seperti itu—walau ia tidak suka, ia hanya kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang malah kecewa dicela oleh namja yang ia harapkan. Seharusnya ia tidak sesensitif begitu. Ah, Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sekarang.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun!"

Suara Chanyeol dibelakangnya malah menjadi motivasi untuk Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan namja dibelakangnya! Masa bodoh! Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan terus menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Yak! Baekhyun! Berhenti!"

"Siapa peduli." Desis Baekhyun. Kakinya semakin cepat melangkah, masih menunduk dan merutuk untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Baekhyun, kubilang berhenti!"

"Siapa dia menyuruh-nyuruhku!" Baekhyun berucap dengan kesal. Masih menunduk, tidak melihat kedepan saat Chanyeol meraung-raung(?) menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Baekhyun! Berhenti! Oke, kalau tidak mau berhenti tapi—LIHAT KEDEPAN KALAU BERJALAN!"

BRUK!

"Akh!" Baekhyun jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi wajahnya yang menghantam tiang di koridor kampus. Tubuhnya bergetar, wajahnya memerah—menahan rasa sakit, kesal, dan malu. "S-sakit..."

Chanyeol menghampirinya dan memegang bahunya. "Baekhyun—kau tidak apa? Tidak sakit kan?"

"TIDAK SAKIT KATAMU?!" Baekhyun membentak sambil menoleh galak pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersentak melihatnya. "WAJAHKU YANG MENGHANTAM TIANG KAU BILANG TIDAK SAKIT?!"

"Pfftt—" Chanyeol menahan tawa, membuat kepala Baekhyun mendidih. Wajah garang dengan hidung memerah itu membuatnya terlihat lucu bagi Chanyeol.

"APA YANG KAU TERTAWAKAN?!" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Apa sih mau namja tinggi ini? Membantunya tidak, mentertawakannya malah iya. "Sudah mengataiku sial, untuk apa kau mengejarku?! Menyuruh berhenti dan berhenti, sok perhatian, sok manis—cih. Kalau mau tertawa tertawa saja!"

Oke, Baekhyun sedang meluapkan rasa kesalnya sekarang. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan ucapannya kalau terdengar kasar. Namja manis itu ngos-ngosan setelah mengucapkan rentetan kalimat dengan suara lantangnya. Meski hidung dan jidatnya terasa sakit setelah menghantam tiang, ia tidak perduli. Yang penting ia sudah melampiaskan rasa kesalnya dan Chanyeol lah korbannya sekarang. Ia yakin namja itu kini membencinya.

Tetapi yang dilihatnya, namja tinggi itu malah tertawa kecil. Baekhyun tidak tahu dimana letak kelucuan dari tingkahnya. Ia sedang tidak melawak! Ia sedang kesal sekarang dan Chanyeol malah tertawa, seolah-olah Baekhyun sedang melucu didepannya.

"Apa yang lu—"

Baekhyun terkejut ketika tubuhnya ditarik kedalam pelukan namja tinggi itu. Memeluk tubuhnya yang masih terduduk, di koridor sepi ini. Baekhyun dapat mencium bau _maskulin_ yang dihasilkan dari tubuh namja itu, bau yang sangat nyaman untuknya. Baekhyun terdiam, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol malah memeluknya.

"Kurasa kau baik-baik saja dengan marah begitu." Nafas Chanyeol menerpa telinganya, membuat tubuh Baekhyun merinding sesaat. Suara berat dan seksi itu membuat tubuhnya kaku didalam pelukan Chanyeol. "Syukurlah..."

Chanyeol... khawatir padanya?

Baekhyun merasakannya. Detak jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan, perasaan yang sama saat Chanyeol menyatakan cinta padanya kemarin. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha mengontrol tubuhnya.

 _Tidak, aku tidak suka jika ia menyadari jantungku yang mulai aneh ini!_ Baekhyun menjerit dalam hati dengan wajah memanas.

"Aku minta maaf untuk yang tadi." Suara lembut nan berat Chanyeol kembali berkumandang disertai dengan dirinya yang menjauh dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Yang tadi?" Baekhyun berusaha senormal mungkin bertanya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat bodoh hanya karena terpesona dengan senyuman hangat itu.

"Ya," Chanyeol memegang bahunya. "yang tadi itu salah paham dan aku minta maaf. Aku tidak mengataimu—aku... sedang mengatai diriku sendiri."

Baekhyun mengerjap polos, terlihat menggemaskan untuk Chanyeol. Namja itu terlihat tidak mengerti. "Mengatai dirimu? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu..." Chanyeol gugup sendiri. Tidak mungkinkan ia mengatakan bahwa ia mengatai dirinya sendiri karena senyuman manis Baekhyun? Itu memalukan untuknya. "karena... emm, ah lupakan."

Baekhyun cemberut, tetapi tidak berniat bertanya lagi. Ia mengusap hidungnya yang sudah tidak terlalu nyeri. "Ah, kenapa harus menabrak tiang sih!"

Baekhyun berdiri dan menendang tiang tak bersalah yang sudah dibangun sejak kampus ini didirikan. Apa salah tiangnya? Yang menabrak kan Baekhyun! Jika tiang itu benda hidup, mungkin ia akan memarahi Baekhyun karena berjalan tidak melihat-lihat. Seperti adegan ketika bertabrakan di sinetron-sinetron.

 _Makanya, jalan liat-liat dong! Jalan pake mata!_

Terus ada yang nyahut.

 _Bukannya jalan pake kaki?!_

Yah, semacam itulah.

Chanyeol berdiri setelah Baekhyun menendang tiang dan mendengus setelahnya. "Itu karena kau berjalan sambil menunduk Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Kau juga, memberitahuku saat aku sudah hampir menabrak tiang."

"Bukannya aku sudah berkata 'berhenti' berulang kali padamu?"

Baekhyun manyun setelahnya, bingung untuk menjawab apa. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Ayo." ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik tangannya, tetapi Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Kemana?"

"Pulang bareng, aku ingin tahu rumahmu."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

 _Jangan bilang..._

Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Chanyeol. Ia menunduk, tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Sementara Chanyeol terlihat santai dan tidak peduli dengan beberapa mahasiswa yang menggoda mereka.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya.

 _Jangan bilang..._

 _Chanyeol mau menemui orangtuanya?_

 _Melamarnya?_

 _Sekarang?!_

"T-tidak mungkin..." bisik Baekhyun. "A-aku belum siap..."

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

.

.

Halo. _#senyumsenyum_ Chapter ini gantung ya? _#ditendang_

Saya seneng kalo banyak yang suka fic ini, fic iseng sebelum ulangan tiba wkwk. Itu anugrah. Tapi saya malah heran sendiri, kenapa ide selalu muncul disaat saya terdesak D: Mungkin karena saya suka pergi sekolah saat terdesak hahaha

Oke, tentang sifat buruk Chanyeol, emm, gak buruk amat sih. Gak sampai menewaskan Baekhyun dan warga setempat. Kalo sampai terjadi itu lain lagi fanficnya, nanti ffnya berubah jadi pembunuhan wkwk _#becandatapiserius(?)_

Ada yang nanya kenapa saya milih Sunny. Anu, kenapa ya~ _#sokmisterius #plak_  
Sejujurnya saya lagi bosan, pengen sesekali cari temen Baekhyun tuh yang cewek dan gak tau kenapa malah milih dia. Tetapi toh itu cuma muncul dikit-dikit, kalo kurang nyaman, mau saya hilangin juga bisa kok :D

Trus untuk readers yang nanya saya ini suka EXO x SNSD—hmm~ Saya kurang suka memasang-masangi macam gitu. Lebih suka Chanyeol x Baekhyun, saya, mba/mas _#ditendang_

Makasih buat yang udah ngasi tau saya tentang masa perkuliahan. Saya baru tahu kalau semesternya gak bisa 2 sama 3, jadi udah saya ganti. Hehehe maklum masih bocah _#apaan_

* * *

 **Special thanks for** :

Leena Park - hunniehan - Sebut Saja S - SeiraCBHS - potatochanbaek - Real-ChanTObaeK - neli amelia - hunhankid - yousee - meyswcox - indrisaputri - Guest - HyunBee - rina byun272 - Skymoebius - biezzle - HoshinoChanB - Luph ChanBaek KrisTao - munakyumin137 - GitaPark - Pupuputri - alexa - meliarisky7 - tebak - butter sugar - Pikapikabyun - nur991fah - deva94bubletea - Dypbaek - Kimibyun - littletawn

* * *

Makasih review, favorite, follow, dan supportnya ya~ Aku padamu readers tersayang :')

Tinggalin jejak ya~ Kalo nggak nanti saya mogok.

Mogok jalan malam minggu maksudnya. Soalnya mau selesaiin fic, banyak hutang wkwkwk. (#emang lu pernah jalan malam minggu?) (#sayangnya gak pernah *kemudian joget)

Oke.

 **Review?** :)


	3. Chapter 3

**My Idiot Chanyeol**

 **By : Minori Anra**

 **Disclaimer : Karakter bukan milik saya, tetapi ide dan fict ini milik saya.**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol.  
Support : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jonghyun, Minwo (OC), Daehyun, Krystal, Kris.**

 **ChanBaek/BaekYeol Fiction**

 **Warning! : Typo's. BoysLove. Dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you enjoy it :D**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang lebih baik dari ini. Sekarang ia sedang pulang ke rumah bersama seorang namja yang menyatakan perasaan padanya, tetapi jawabannya masih ia gantung. Ia jahat memang karena belum menjawab apakah ia akan membalas perasaan Chanyeol padanya atau menolak. Tetapi dirinya sedang kebingungan kepada dirinya sendiri, lagipula Chanyeol tidak terlalu keberatan untuk menunggunya.

Seharusnya perjalanan kali ini akan menjadi lebih baik seperti bayangannya, perjalanan saat ia pulang bersama Chanyeol akan indah dengan gelak tawa dan sikap perhatian Chanyeol kepadanya.

Tetapi situasi mereka kini canggung, meski tangannya kini ada digenggaman Chanyeol. Tangan mereka tidak saling bergandengan, hanya tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Mereka pun tidak memulai obrolan sejak Chanyeol mengatakan ia akan mengantarkannya pulang, mungkinkah ingin langsung melamarnya?

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Tidak mungkin, mereka bahkan baru dua hari bertemu dan Chanyeol ingin secepat itu melamarnya? Ia bahkan belum menjawab pernyataan cinta Chanyeol, jadi itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Mungkin Baekhyun terlalu percaya diri dengan asumsinya itu.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu menatap lurus kedepan, pandangannya seperti memikirkan jadi penasaran apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Ia ingin bertanya banyak hal pada Chanyeol, tetapi Baekhyun terlalu memikirkan apa tanggapan Chanyeol nantinya.

Chanyeol berkedip lalu menoleh pada Baekhyun, mungkin ia sadar telah dipandangi Baekhyun. Baekhyun membeku. Karena tertangkap basah sudah melirik Chanyeol, mau tak mau Baekhyun tersenyum kaku.

"A-ahaha! Cuacanya cerah! Sangat pas untuk menemani jalan kita. Kira-kira berapa ya suhunya, ini sangat hangat." Baekhyun berucap untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Bahkan suara tawanya terdengar kaku.

Chanyeol menatapnya. "Sejujurnya aku merasa agak kepanasan karena cuaca ini."

Baekhyun membeku dengan senyum kaku. Sepertinya ia salah bicara. "K-kau benar." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa bertingkah normal sekarang.

Chanyeol yang memperhatikannya, menyadari sikap Baekhyun yang kaku. "Apa aku membuatmu tak nyaman?" tanyanya lirih. "Aku tahu kita tidak saling kenal dan aku tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaanku begini. Ini mungkin terlalu tiba-tiba untukmu."

Baekhyun menoleh dan langsung menggeleng. "Tidak! Bukan begitu, aku hanya merasa canggung..." ucapnya. "Banyak hal yang tak kumengerti. Terlebih lagi alasan kenapa kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku..."

"Itu karena aku menyukaimu." Chanyeol tersenyum hangat. "Bisa dibilang mungkin aku jatuh cinta pandangan pertama."

"B-benarkah...?" Baekhyun menunduk, tidak ingin menatap Chanyeol. Ia juga merasa mungkin Baekhyun terlalu lama membuat menunggu. Ia mulai berpikir, dirinya samasekali belum menjawab pernyataan cinta Chanyeol, tetapi dirinya selalu ingin didekat namja tinggi itu. Bukankah ia terkesan seperti seorang PHP jika nantinya malah menolak Chanyeol? "Emm, tentang jawabanku atas perasaanmu... aku janji akan menjawabnya besok." ucapnya tegas. Ya, Baekhyun tidak boleh membuat orang menunggu hal yang tak pasti darinya dan ia juga akan memikirkan hal ini semalaman untuk menemukan keputusan yang tepat.

Chanyeol memandangnya. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu besok." ia tersenyum lembut yang dibalas senyuman manis dari Baekhyun.

"Ngomong-omong, bagaimana kejadiannya kau bisa jatuh cinta begitu padaku? Aku merasa kita tak pernah berinteraksi selama ini?"

"Kau tidak ingat, karena kau mabuk saat itu."

"Hah?! Kapan aku mabuk?"

Melihat Baekhyun yang kini kebingungan dan meraba perutnya sendiri, Chanyeol jadi yakin Baekhyun lupa kejadian pada hari itu. Saat festival kampus, dimana ia bertemu Baekhyun dan jatuh cinta pandangan pertama padanya.

—

 _Suasana kampus sangat meriah sekarang. Balon dan pita-pita kini menghiasi aula kampus yang sangat besar. Banyak meja-meja untuk para mahasiswa menawarkan dagangan mereka, ada juga kursi penonton untuk menonton acara pentas sebagai hiburan. Para mahasiswa maupun dosen terlihat menikmati suasana pesta ulang tahun kampus mereka yang selalu diadakan setiap tahun._

 _Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia duduk disalah satu kursi penonton, menonton acara hiburan sedari tadi. Ia tidak memperdulikan teman-temannya yang pergi entah kemana, mencari para yeoja ataupun namja untuk diajak pdkt. Ia tidak tertarik untuk hal itu, jadi ia lebih memilih menonton pertunjukan para mahasiswa daripada mencari-cari pasangan. Disampingnya ada Sehun yang sedang menyiapkan handphonenya._

" _Kau sedang apa sih?"_

 _Chanyeol bertanya karena sedari tadi Sehun sibuk sendiri. Ia merasa terabaikan sebagai teman yang berada disampingnya sekarang. Sehun menoleh._

" _Aku ingin merekam pertunjukan setelah ini."_

 _Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dari tadi aku melihat kau menguap beberapa kali karena bosan. Kenapa tiba-tiba merekam?"_

" _Bukan urusanmu, hyung." Sehun mendeliknya malas lalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Chanyeol mendengus hendak menyambar ucapan Sehun, tetapi terhenti saat MC tiba-tiba berbicara untuk pertunjukan selanjutnya._

" _Baiklah saudara-saudara. Maaf menunggu lama, karena ada sedikit kesalahan teknis disini." Ucap sang MC. "Sesuai dengan perkataanku tadi, Luhan dkk akan tampil sebentar lagi."_

 _Para mahasiswa terlihat antusias dengan teriakan semangat mereka. Chanyeol hanya diam, ia malah heran dengan para mahasiswa lain yang sangat menyukai penampilan namja tersebut. Chanyeol mengenal Luhan saat kampus mereka kedatangan tamu yang merupakan artis dan kegiatan itu diisi oleh para mahasiswa, salah satunya Chanyeol bersama teman-temannya dan Luhan dkk itu juga. Mereka hanya tiga orang setahu Chanyeol._

" _Baiklah mari kita sambut, Luhaann bersama temannya! Berikan tepuk tangan!"_

 _Tepukan meriah dari bangku penonton terdengar nyaring. Chanyeol tidak ikut bertepuk tangan, sedangkan Sehun sedang mengarahkan handphonenya untuk merekam. Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan Sehun, mungkin ia mengabadikan moment ini hanya karena ada seseorang yang ia sukai, karena setahu Chanyeol, Sehun tidak akan mau repot-repot merekam kegiatan kampus jika ia tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik disana._

 _Tiga orang mahasiswa naik ke panggung aula. Tiga orang tersebut berbaris didepan. Chanyeol masih cukup ingat dengan dua orang anggota band itu, tetapi ia tidak mengenali namja mungil yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka itu. Namja mungil itu tidak ikut tampil dengan Luhan saat acara sambutan untuk artis waktu itu. Mahasiswa lain pun berbisik mempertanyakan namja baru disana._

 _Salah satu dari mereka, yang diketahui bernama Luhan meraih microphone. "Ehem."_

" _Hai semua." Luhan tersenyum. "Maaf karena membuat kalian menunggu. Kami memiliki masalah dengan vokalisnya yang sedang berhalangan dan—yeah, semacam itulah. Untungnya kami menemukan penggantinya dengan cepat." Luhan lalu melirik namja mungil itu. "Akan kuperkenalkan, namanya Byun Baekhyun. Jurusan musik semester 2. Dia sangat baik dalam bernyanyi dan aku yakin kalian akan menyukainya."_

 _Luhan lalu memberi kode pada temannya, kemudian menatap para penonton. "Selamat mendengarkan." Mereka lalu membungkuk bersamaan dan mengambil posisi masing-masing. Luhan memainkan keyboard, sedangkan Jonghyun memainkan gitar. Namja mungil yang bernama Baekhyun mengambil posisi ditengah panggung sambil memegang microphone dengan gugup. Hanya berbekal dua alat musik itu, Chanyeol jadi penasaran seperti apa penampilan Luhan dkk kali ini. Ditambah vokalis mereka yang terlihat seperti pemula itu, apakah buruk?_

 _Chanyeol meneliti namja mungil tersebut. Ia dapat melihat namja bernama Baekhyun itu terlihat sangat gugup. Chanyeol tidak tahu penampilannya akan sebagus apa nanti, tetapi dengan suasana hati yang gugup akan susah saat bernyanyi dengan bagus nantinya._

 _Intro lagu mulai terdengar dengan melodi yang merdu memenuhi aula ini. Mahasiswa mulai menikmati musik tersebut. Paduan antara alat musik disana menghasilkan nada yang menyenangkan hati, beberapa mahasiswa bahkan sudah menikmati musiknya padahal hanya intro musiknya. Inilah kenapa penampilan Luhan dkk ini sangat disukai karena permainan musik mereka yang bisa menyentuh hati._

 _Tatapan Chanyeol langsung terfokus pada Baekhyun, namja yang sedang menarik nafasnya sebelum bernyanyi itu._

 _ **I've been out on the ocean  
**_ _(Tlah kujelajahi samudra)  
_ _ **Sailing alone, traveling nowhere.  
**_ _(berlayar seorang diri, berkelana tak tentu arah)_ _ **  
And you've been running on hard ground  
**_ _(dan kau berlari di tahan keras)_ _ **  
With just you around  
**_ _(Sendirian)_ _ **  
Your heartbeat's the only sound  
**_ _(Satu-satunya suara adalah detak jantungmu)_

 _Chanyeol terpana. Ia membeku setelah mendengar suara yang membuat tubuhnya merinding seketika saking merdunya. Sangat lembut, ditambah penghayatan yang sangat sempurna. Chanyeol memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Baekhyun menarik perhatiannya dan seluruh penonton lainnya dengan melodi dari suaranya._

 _ **But i know, once in a while we will find.  
**_ _(Tapi kutahu, kelak suatu saat kita kan dapati)_ _ **  
The sound of your heart beats with mine  
**_ _(Suara hatimu berdetak bersama hatiku)  
_ _ **And when it's time  
**_ _(Dan jika tiba waktunya)_ _ **  
I'll leave the ocean behind  
**_ _(Kan kutinggalkan samudra ini)_

 _Ini aneh, tetapi pandangan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak ingin berpaling dari namja mungil itu. Entah apa yang membuat dirinya tak bisa terlepas dari namja itu, apalagi saat seulas senyuman manis diwajahnya membuat Chanyeol semakin terpesona. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun melakukan ini pada tubuhnya?_

 _Terhanyut dalam melodi yang dibawakan oleh Luhan dan Jonghyun, Chanyeol malah terhanyut oleh suara lembut dan sosok vokalis itu. Ia jarang berkedip, hanya untuk memperhatikan setiap gerakan namja mungil itu. Hingga tanpa sadar lagu tersebut selesai dibawakan dan para penonton bertepuk tangan begitu meriah._

 _Luhan tersenyum lebar lalu merangkul Baekhyun. Ia meraih microphone. "Terima kasih semuanya, dan terimakasih kepada Baekhyun yang sudah mau menerima ajakanku untuk menjadi vokalis dengan penampilan yang terbaik dan mempesona. Aku berterima kasih pada semuanya."_

" _Kami sangat kagum dengan suara namja ini. Bukankah sangat luar biasa?" Jonghyun menyahut lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun. Para penonton berteriak menyetujui._

 _Luhan memberi Baekhyun kode untuk berbicara kepada penonton yang terlihat menyukainya. Baekhyun mendekatkan micnya. "Terima kasih semuanya." Hanya itu yang ia katakan disertai tawa indah yang membuat Chanyeol semakin terjun lebih dalam kepada pesonanya._

 _Demi apapun, Chanyeol sangat menyukai senyuman itu!_

 _Chanyeol terlihat tidak rela saat Baekhyun bersama Luhan dan Jonghyun turun dari panggung. Ia masih ingin menatap Baekhyun dan ingin mendengarkan suaranya yang sangat menarik baginya._

" _Menikmatinya hyung?"_

 _Chanyeol mendelik pada Sehun yang menyimpan handphonenya. "Hun, kau merekam semuanya kan?"_

" _Tentu saja. Aku ingin mengabadikan Luhan didalam handphoneku." Ucap Sehun. "Wae?"_

" _Aku pinjam nanti, dan kau harus meminjamkanku." Ucap Chanyeol lalu berdiri dan menjauhi Sehun. Sehun menatapnya bingung._

" _Kenapa hyung itu?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian menatap curiga. "Jangan-jangan ia juga ingin mengabadikan penampilan Luhan?"_

 _Selagi Sehun berpikir tak jelas, Chanyeol kini menghampiri salah satu meja yang menghidangkan minuman. Ia tiba-tiba merasa haus setelah menonton tadi. Meja didepannya kini cukup panjang, Chanyeol duduk disalah satu kursi lalu mengerutkan dahinya._

" _Kau menjual minuman alkohol?"_

 _Yang berdiri disana menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Ah, iya. Kau mau coba? Alkoholnya tidak sampai membuatmu mabuk kok, dan pihak kampus membolehkan karena kadar alkoholnya sedikit."_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk saja. "Aku pesan satu. Minuman yang terbaik."_

 _Mahasiswa itu mengangguk dan menyiapkan minuman Chanyeol. C hanyeol hanya mengetuk-ketukkan jemarinya pada meja panjang itu. Namun dirinya dikagetkan dengan suara disampingnya._

" _Kau sangat berbakat, Baek!"_

" _Kau sudah berkali-kali mengatakan itu, Daehyun."_

 _Chanyeol terdiam saat dua namja itu duduk disampingnya. Terlebih, Baekhyun yang kini duduk paling dekat dengannya. Chanyeol merasa beruntung karena bertemu dengan namja mempesona ini disini._

" _Minwo, aku pesan minuman yang terbaik disini. Minuman yang tadi itu lho~" Ucap Daehyun dengan seringai jahil yang tak diketahui Baekhyun. Minwo membawakan gelas minuman kepada Chanyeol lalu menyerahkannya. Ia kemudian menatap Daehyun._

" _Oke."_

" _Pesan dua!" ucapnya._

" _Sip."_

 _Baekhyun lalu menatap Daehyun. "Apa minuman terbaik itu?"_

" _Aku tidak tahu juga namanya, tetapi rasanya cukup enak." Ucap Daehyun. Ia lalu melirik Chanyeol yang berada disamping Baekhyun itu. "Wah, kau juga memesannya Chanyeol-sshi? Itu sangat enak,"_

 _Chanyeol hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat namanya disebut. Ia yakin kini Daehyun dan Baekhyun sedang menatap kearahnya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, tanpa menoleh._

" _Seberapa enaknya?" Baekhyun bertanya penasaran. Chanyeol meliriknya dan mendapatkan Baekhyun yang kini sangat menggemaskan dengan ekspresi keingintahuannya itu. Sangat manis._

" _Kau akan tahu nanti." Ucap Daehyun dengan senyuman._

 _Minuman mereka datang. Daehyun langsung meminumnya kemudian menoleh kebelakang saat ada yang memanggilnya. "Oh iya, sebentar." Daehyun menatap Baekhyun yang baru memegang gelas loki itu. "Baek, aku kesana bentar ya. Kau tidak apa kan disini?"_

" _Tentu." Baekhyun tersenyum. Daehyun ikut tersenyum lalu menepuk bahunya._

" _Tunggu disini oke?"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk dan Daehyun pergi. Chanyeol merasa beruntung karena kini teman Baekhyun itu tidak berada disisinya sehingga memudahkan Chanyeol untuk mencoba berbicara dengan namja menarik ini._

" _Err... anu," Baekhyun memanggilnya membuat Chanyeol terperanjat. Ia menjawab gugup._

" _A-apa?"_

" _Apa ini minuman alkohol?" tanyanya polos dengan ekspresi agak cemas. Chanyeol mengerjap lalu tertawa. Kenapa Baekhyun malah bertanya? Apa ia takut meminum alkohol? Lagipula alkoholnya hanya sedikit kadarnya. Kemudian ada niat untuk menjahili Baekhyun. Lagipula, tak apa kan?_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Bukan, itu minuman biasa." Desahan lega dari Baekhyun terdengar membuat Chanyeol yakin kalau Baekhyun takut meminum alkohol._

" _Baiklah. Terima kasih." Baekhyun tersenyum manis kearahnya, Chanyeol mencelos. Ia merasakan detak jantungnya tak beraturan hanya karena senyum namja ini._

" _S-sama-sama."_

 _Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kaku. Ia meminum minumannya lalu melirik Baekhyun. Ia kini terlihat ragu-ragu meminum alkohol itu dan akhirnya memberanikan diri meminumnya hingga habis. Chanyeol merasa lucu saat ia melihat ekspresi mengernyit Baekhyun setelah meminum alkohol kadar rendah itu._

" _Ini cukup enak..." Baekhyun mengerjap lucu. Ia menatap Minwo. "Boleh aku pesan lagi? Ini sangat enak meski rasanya agak aneh."_

" _Oke." Ucap Minwo sambil tertawa kecil. Chanyeol ikut mendengus geli mendengar nada polosnya._

 _Minuman datang dengan cepat lalu Baekhyun langsung menegaknya. Reaksinya sama seperti saat meminum minuman yang pertama. "Ini memang minuman terbaik." Ucapnya. Chanyeol terus menatapnya dengan pandangan tertarik._

" _Penampilanmu sangat bagus tadi, Baekhyun-sshi." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh padanya._

" _Terimakasih. Kau juga menonton ya." Ucapnya lalu tertawa kecil. "Itu penampilan pertamaku di kampus ini."_

" _Oh ya? Kau terlihat mahir saat tampil didepan umum dengan suara merdumu itu."_

" _Tidak juga." Baekhyun mendengus geli. "Aku sudah biasa tampil saat SMA jadi mungkin sudah terbiasa?"_

 _Tak lama setelah itu Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya mendadak pusing. Chanyeol langsung merasa aneh._

" _Kau kenapa?" ia mencoba menyentuh lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung menggeleng._

" _Tidak, tidak apa."_

 _Namja mungil itu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja dan sedikit memijat keningnya. Chanyeol tidak tahu ingin bersikap apa sekarang, ia ingin khawatir, tetapi Baekhyun terlihat menolak untuk dibantu. Mungkin karena Chanyeol bukan orang terdekatnya._

 _Tidak ada pergerakan dari Baekhyun setelah itu, dan Chanyeol semakin khawatir. Kenapa dengan Baekhyun? Dia tiba-tiba aneh. Chanyeol menatap sekitar untuk menemukan teman Baekhyun yang bernama Daehyun itu. Tetapi ia tidak menemukan namja tadi. Chanyeol berdecih lalu memberanikan diri menyentuh bahu Baekhyun._

" _Baek—"_

 _Chanyeol terkejut saat Baekhyun menoleh padanya cepat dengan wajah memerah. Ekspresinya terlihat gusar. Ia menunjuk Chanyeol. "Hey kau,"_

 _Chanyeol mengerjap. "Iya?"_

 _Baekhyun menatapnya remeh, masih dengan wajah memerah dan sedikit cegukan. "Kau namja playboy."_

 _Chanyeol menganga. Dia dikatai playboy? Astaga, apa salahnya? Kenapa dengan Baekhyun? Apa Baekhyun... mabuk?_

 _Chanyeol terdiam. Masa sih? Mabuk? Baekhyun mabuk hanya karena alkohol yang kadarnya rendah itu? Bagaimana mungkin?_

 _Chanyeol dikejutkan lagi saat Baekhyun mencengkram kemejanya sambil menunduk. Ia kemudian mendongak dan mencium dagu Chanyeol, membuat sang empu syok._

" _Kau sangat tampan." Baekhyun menyengir tak jelas. Ia tertawa kecil lalu mencubit pipi Chanyeol. "Playboy~"_

" _H-hei—" Chanyeol panik sendiri dan menjauhkan kepalanya saat Baekhyun malah mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menciumnya. Ia menahan kepala Baekhyun dengan memegangi kedua pipinya. "Sadarlah, ini tempat umum." Bisik Chanyeol padanya, jika ini tempat sepi mungkin Chanyeol dengan senang hati meraup bibir mungil itu._

" _Hyung~ Berhenti melarangku~ Aku juga kesepian..." Baekhyun mendadak langsung berubah sedih, Chanyeol semakin heran. Lalu tak lama Baekhyun malah terisak dan berteriak kesal. Ia menatap Chanyeol marah. "ARGHH! Memang apa serunya sih pacaran! Kenapa mengejekku! Grrr!"_

 _Baekhyun tiba-tiba memukulnya manja. Chanyeol semakin kewalahan, ia tidak dapat memprediksi suasana hati namja mempesona ini saat mabuk. Ia menoleh pada Minwo yang terlihat biasa saja sambil melayani mahasiswa lain._

" _Hei, apa yang kau berikan padanya?" tanya Chanyeol ketus. Ia sedikit menggeram saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba sedikit menjambak rambutnya lembut._

" _Jangan mencuekkanku," Chanyeol dapat melihat tatapan intimidasi di bolamata Baekhyun, ia lalu membalas tatapan Baekhyun._

" _Jangan menjambakku." Ucapnya sambil menahan senyum, memperhatikan raut wajah Baekhyun yang kini tiba-tiba berubah manyun. Chanyeol tertawa lalu menatap Minwo yang meliriknya jahil._

" _Kau terlihat tertarik padanya, Chanyeol-sshi."_

" _Apa?" reaksi Chanyeol kaget. "Eh, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa dia—?"_

 _Chanyeol berhenti bicara karena Baekhyun yang beralih menekan pipinya sambil terkikik. "Kau—"_

" _Lucu." Baekhyun tersenyum manis, Chanyeol terpana. Lagi-lagi ia terpesona hanya karena senyuman Baekhyun. Bisa-bisa ia gila lama-lama._

" _Setahuku dia tidak tahan alkohol walau kadarnya sedikit." Ucap Minwo menyadarkan Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu melotot padanya. "Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya melayani pelanggan. Mungkin ini karena keusilan Daehyun kepada sepupunya."_

" _Eh?"_

" _Daehyun bercerita padaku, dia lelah melihat sepupunya yang polos-polos begitu dan seperti dikekang hyungnya. Jadi ia ingin sesekali menjahilinya, menjadi sedikit lebih 'nakal'"_

" _Kenapa kau tidak mencegahnya tadi?" Chanyeol menatap Minwo kesal. Minwo hanya mengangkat bahu._

" _Well, aku tidak punya hak mencampuri urusan orang. Aku hanya melayani orang,"_

 _Chanyeol mendengus lalu menatap Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu masih mencengkram bajunya, menunduk dengan sesekali hampir rubuh karena tak bisa menyeimbangkan diri. Chanyeol menahan tubuhnya lalu menyandarkan Baekhyun ke dadanya dengan cemas._

" _Oh? Bukankah dia Baekhyunnie?"_

 _Chanyeol menoleh pada namja tinggi yang berdiri didekatnya. Mata yang tajam dengan setelan baju resmi. Chanyeol sama sekali tak mengenal namja didepannya itu._

" _Anda mengenalnya?" tanya Chanyeol._

" _Tentu saja. Aku sangat mengenalnya." Namja itu tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatapnya dari atas lalu kebawah._

" _Anda siapa? Sepertinya bukan dosen atau mahasiswa disini." Ucap Chanyeol agak curiga. Namja itu hanya tersenyum._

" _Aku Zitao, salam kenal."_

—

"...yeol?"

Chanyeol tersadar dari ingatannya lalu menatap Baekhyun disampingnya. Ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat ekspresi cemas Baekhyun. "Kau memikirkan apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Chanyeol beralih mengusap rambut Baekhyun. Ia menyengir. "aku hanya mengingat tingkahmu yang merepotkan saat mabuk,"

Mendengarnya membuat Baekhyun malu sendiri. "M-memang sih, teman-temanku bilang aku sangat merepotkan saat mabuk. Mereka sih yang mengerjaiku! Pertama kalinya aku meminum minuman itu, mereka mengatakan minuman itu hanyalah sebuah jus, ternyata alkohol dengan kadar tinggi! Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Krystal setelah aku kehilangan kesadaran." Baekhyun tiba-tiba curhat. Ia kemudian terkekeh kecil. "Setelah itu aku dimarahi hyungku, lalu melarangku pergi bersama teman-temanku. Aku selalu diantar-jemput olehnya selama seminggu setelah kejadian itu. Ia terlalu mengkhawatirkanku..."

Chanyeol memperhatikannya. Ia jadi berpikir kalau Baekhyun memiliki hyung yang protektif kepada adik-adiknya. Mungkin rasa sayangnya begitu besar kepada Baekhyun ini. Itu hanya perkiraannya sih.

Baekhyun kemudian tersadar bahwa ia terlalu banyak berbicara. "Maafkan aku. Aku malah curhat kepadamu."

"Tak masalah. Aku malah suka mendengar kau bercerita," kata Chanyeol dengan senyum pepsodent. Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Ia menatap kedepan dan melihat bangunan familiar disana.

"Kita hampir sampai." Beritahu Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggerakkan kepalanya kesana-kemari.

"Yang mana rumahmu?"

"Ini rumahku." Baekhyun mengatakan itu ketika ia berhenti. Tangannya mengarah pada rumah sederhana dengan halaman yang cukup luas. Halaman yang dipenuhi oleh taman bunga, lalu terdapat tempat duduk disana. Pemandangan luar rumahnya terlihat indah dan nyaman bagi Chanyeol.

"Rumahmu bagus."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu berbicara dengan ragu-ragu. "Mau mampir?"

Chanyeol tahu itu hanya aturan tata krama, Baekhyun menawarkannya untuk masuk tetapi terlihat tidak serius. Seperti ada yang ditakutkan, dan Chanyeol tumben-tumbenan peka terhadap seseorang. "Lain kali saja ya. Aku ada urusan,"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. Chanyeol tak tahan melihat tingkahnya, langsung mengacak rambutnya gemas. "Aku pulang dulu. Jaga dirimu,"

"Emm... iya." Baekhyun tersenyum malu. Chanyeol melambai padanya lalu berjalan lurus. Baekhyun menatap kepergiannya hingga Chanyeol berbelok dan menghilang dibalik tembok. Namja manis itu mengusap rambutnya yang sehabis dipegang Chanyeol lalu tanpa sadar senyuman ceria terukir dibibirnya.

"Perilakunya sangat manis," Baekhyun memuji dan memasuki halaman rumahnya. Ia menuju pintu depan sambil tersenyum-senyum, memikirkan Chanyeol. Sebelum ia menyentuh gagang pintu rumahnya, pintu itu terbuka terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun terperanjat kaget lalu melotot kepada sosok didepannya.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Krystal!" ucapnya sambil mengusap dada. "Kau pulang cepat hari ini?"

Krystal tak menjawab. Ia menatap Baekhyun dari atas sampai kebawah, dan melihat sekitar. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi melihat tingkahnya. "Kau kenapa?"

"Oppa," Krystal memajukan kepalanya dan berbisik pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun berkedip polos. "kau punya pacar?"

"Hah?" Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya?"

"Kau tahu, kau bersama namja tadi... terlihat mesra. Aku curiga dia pacarmu," ucap Krystal sambil menatap Baekhyun penuh keingintahuan.

"Kau mengintip?"

"Aku kebetulan melihat sih." Krystal berlagak tak peduli. "Jadi benar-benar pacarmu?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun langsung menjawab dengan datar, meski didalam hatinya ia sedikit merasa gugup. Ia masih tidak mau memberitahukan perihal Chanyeol kepada anggota keluarganya, terlebih lagi hyungnya yang sudah menanamkan ambisi agar sukses dan mencari pekerjaan dahulu baru pacaran. "Dia hanya temanku."

"Hoo... mencurigakan~"

"Berisik." Baekhyun langsung memasuki rumahnya, melewati adik tirinya yang sudah ia sayangi seperti adik tirinya sendiri itu. "Dia benar-benar temanku,"

"Baik, baik. Dia temanmu," Krystal mengikuti cara bicara Baekhyun, terdengar meledek membuat Baekhyun meliriknya sinis. Krystal tertawa kecil dan menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya setelah meletakkan sepatu di rak. Krystal yang berada dibelakangnya langsung berpindah posisi ke depan Baekhyun, menatap Oppanya dengan seksama. Ia memang selalu suka berbincang dengan Baekhyun, terlihat lebih nyambung daripada dengan Kris yang lebih dewasa dari mereka.

Kris, sudah bekerja. Berumur 24 tahun. Baekhyun, masih kuliah. Berumur 20 tahun. Krystal, masih SMA, kelas tiga. Berumur 18 tahun.

"Guru rapat. Mereka mungkin mendiskusikan acara festival sekolah kami nanti." Krystal bercerita dengan semangat. "Kalau kau sempat, datanglah nanti keacara festival sekolahku. Mereka memperbolehkan anggota keluarga atau orang terdekat untuk datang."

"Entahlah, kalau aku sempat sih. Aku sibuk dengan kuliahku."

"Oh ya sudah." Krystal mengangkat bahu tak peduli, lagipula ia hanya menawarkan. Ia tahu kalau Oppa-oppanya itu sibuk. "Baek Oppa, tentang namja tadi..."

Baekhyun terdiam. Pergerakannya yang ingin membuka kamarnya terhenti hanya karena Krystal membahas Chanyeol lagi. "Bukannya sudah kubilang, dia itu temanku."

"Tetapi aku percaya dengan mataku daripada ucapanmu." Krystal mencibir kesal. "Aku melihat tatapan namja itu dan kau bagaimana. Terlihat seperti saling tertarik satu sama lain. Aku juga tidak pernah melihat kau pulang bersama namja lain selain Luhan Oppa. Kau punya teman-teman yang tampan~ Aku hanya penasaran, Oppa, kau tahu? Setidaknya kenalkanlah padaku."

Baekhyun menatap Krystal cukup lama. Didalam lubuk hatinya, ia merasa enggan mengenalkan Chanyeol pada Krystal, ia merasa tak rela. Mungkin ia berpikir buruk bahwa Krystal bisa saja mengambil Chanyeol darinya nanti.

Oh, Baekhyun berpikir terlalu jauh. Ia bahkan belum membalas perasaan Chanyeol dan sekarang berpikir seolah-olah Chanyeol hanya miliknya? Ya ampun.

"Tidak mau." Baekhyun menolak sambil memeletkan lidahnya pada Krystal, kemudian tertawa jahil. Ia dengan cepat masuk ke kamarnya sebelum Krystal sempat memukulnya manja.

"Ya~ Baekhyun oppa! Kau pelit!" Krystal menendang pintu kamar Baekhyun, tingkahnya main-main. "Aku juga akan pelit padamu jika aku membawa teman-temanku yang cantik ke sini!"

Baekhyun mendengus mendengarnya. "Lakukan sajaaa!" ia berteriak pada Krystal dan disambut 'oke, kau lihat saja hahaha!' dari Krystal.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia tersenyum tipis. Ia berbisik pelan.

"Lagipula aku sudah punya Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tersenyum tak jelas. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur lalu memeluk bantal. Ia memikirkan kembali perkataannya yang sangat percaya diri tadi.

Baekhyun sudah memiliki Chanyeol?

"Aku mikir apa..." Baekhyun merasa malu sendiri. "Mungkin aku gila!" teriaknya untuk melepas stres.

"Halo, ambulans? Oppa-ku bilang dia gila. Tolong aku~" Suara Krystal yang sengaja dinyaring-nyaringkan itu membuat Baekhyun kembali berteriak.

"Hentikan candaanmu Krystaaal~"

"Hahahaha~!"

.

.

.

Malam hari ini, ketiga saudara Byun itu berada diruang makan. Kursi makan tersebut ada lima, namun dua kursi tersebut kosong karena kedua orangtua mereka belum pulang dari kerja. Baekhyun melahap makanannya dalam diam. Ia menerapkan tata krama yang diajarkan Ayahnya kepada mereka, bahwa saat makan tidak boleh berbicara. Jujur saja, Baekhyun tidak suka dengan suasana diam saat ini. Membosankan.

Baekhyun melirik Kris yang begitu menikmati makan malamnya. Walau ia terlihat lelah sehabis bekerja, tetapi ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk duduk bersama adik-adiknya, menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka dan menjadi kepala keluarga dadakan selama Ayahnya tidak ada disini. Ia beralih pada Krystal yang sedang makan sambil memainkan smartphonenya. Adik perempuannya itu terlalu asyik dengan dunia maya dan terlihat enjoy dengan suasana seperti kuburan sekarang, tentu saja itu karena ia tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri dengan ponsel kesayangannya itu.

Kris terlihat melirik Krystal yang mendengus geli menatap smartphonenya. "Habiskan makananmu dulu, Krystal. Jangan makan sambil bermain ponsel."

Wejangan dari kakak tertua menghentikan keasyikan Krystal. Meski agak tak rela, namun Krystal mematuhinya. "Ne, Oppa."

"Bagaimana kuliahmu, Baek?" Kris beralih pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun agak terkejut, karena namanya tiba-tiba disebut.

"Ee... menyenangkan?" ucapnya ragu-ragu. Ia cengengesan.

"Baguslah. Aku harap kau belajar sungguh-sungguh. Itu untuk masa depanmu Baek, jangan pikirkan hal yang tak berguna."

Baekhyun mengangguk saja. "Ne, hyung."

"Kenapa hanya Baekhyun oppa yang ditanya?" Krystal mencibir pada Kris. Kris tersenyum kecil karena ucapan dengan nada iri itu.

"Kau harus menunggu giliran, oke?" Baekhyun menyahut. "Jadi Krystal, bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Sangat baik. Terlebih lagi tadi aku pulang cepat, karena guru rapat. Mungkin mereka mendiskusikan acara festival sekolah kami. Kalau oppa mau—"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku sibuk tadi." Baekhyun menyela, menghasilkan Krystal yang mendelik kesal kepadanya.

"Aku berbicara kepada Kris oppa, bukan padamu." Krystal menghela nafas. "Ah sudahlah, dilanjutkan juga aku tahu jawaban Kris oppa apa."

"Sibuk, yeah." Dengan kompak mereka bertiga langsung menyahut. Ketiga bersaudara itu saling pandang lalu tertawa bersama. Mereka melanjutkan acara makan mereka.

"Eh, Kris oppa. Ada sesuatu yang menarik lho tadi."

Kris maupun Baekhyun langsung menoleh pada Krystal. Baekhyun merasakan firasatnya tak enak dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Krystal selanjutnya.

"Hm? Apa?" Kris bertanya. Senyuman Krystal merekah, terlebih lagi ketika melihat Baekhyun melotot padanya. Ia memang suka melihat reaksi Baekhyun saat dijahili seperti ini.

"Tadi..." Krystal berucap sok misterius. "Baek oppa pulang dengan temannya."

Oke, firasat Baekhyun benar. Ini tentang Chanyeol.

Kris menaikkan alisnya. "Apa masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya—" Baekhyun tegang seketika, Krystal menyeringai puas. "mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih!"

Reflek, seluruh tatapan mengarah pada Baekhyun yang membeku. Terlebih ketika ia melihat tatapan intimidasi dari Kris. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya lalu memicing matanya kepada Krystal yang tersenyum manis padanya.

Ini memang bukan masalah besar bagi orang lain, tetapi bagi Baekhyun ini masalah yang cukup ia ingin hindari dengan situasinya sekarang. Kris itu sangat anti dengan yang namanya 'pacar' atau apapun itu. Ia bahkan secara halus melarang adik-adiknya agar tidak berpacaran dahulu—agar tak menyesal sih katanya. Sebagai sosok yang dihormati, tentu saja Baekhyun dan Krystal menuruti hal itu. Walaupun mereka pacaran diam-diam, itu juga tidak akan mempengaruhi Kris selama ia tidak tahu.

Masalahnya, Krystal dengan sengaja menjahilinya, dan ini adalah hal yang sangat ingin Baekhyun hindari dalam pembicaraan keluarganya karena menyangkut Chanyeol yang sedikit demi sedikit membuatnya tertarik.

"Kekasih? Kau dengan siapa Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun melirik Kris. Sumpah, Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menghakimi Krystal setelah ini.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

.

.

.

Update dengan terburu-buru wkwkwk. Maaf membuat menunggu. Dan maaf ChanBaek momentnya dikit disini T_T chapter depan akan saya usahakan lebih banyak~! Buat pair lain mudah-mudahan terselip #plak

 **Thanks for :**

 **shabrina - potatochanbaek - yuni sembeb - Rahma966 - SeiraCBHS - Zahra492 - Skymoebius - hunniehan - Hanna Byun614 - yousee - Kimibyun - CussonsBaekby - indrisaputri - Dypbaek - biezzle - choi chan ni - littletawn - asdfghjkyu - nur991fah - ryulatte - JungKimCaca - Wellery14 - deva94bubletea - chanbaekssi - tchaillya - rina byun272 - ai - parkchanyeol. chanyeol. 35 - ParkHyun47 - byunbaebybaechu**

Makasih reviewnya, maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu :') tetapi review kalian selalu aku baca kok~ TvT

Selalu dan selalu~

 **Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Idiot Chanyeol**

 **By : Minori Anra**

 **Disclaimer : Karakter bukan milik saya.**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol –and other.**

 **ChanBaek/BaekYeol Fiction**

 **Warning! : Typo's. BoysLove. Dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Maaf lama :'D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you enjoy it :D**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kekasih?" nada bicara Kris mendingin. "Kau dengan siapa Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun memilih untuk diam sesaat. Ia menggerutu sebal dalam hati, matanya melirik Krystal yang tersenyum manis dan sesekali tertawa tanpa suara melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang tersuduti sekarang.

 _Kau memang adik termanis, Krystal_ —dengan jengkel Baekhyun berucap didalam hatinya. Ia memberanikan menatap Kris yang sudah seperti ingin menelanjanginya.

"Dia hanya temanku hyung. Krystal mengada-ngada." Ucap Baekhyun, mencoba agar suaranya tidak terdengar gugup.

"Oh ya? Tapi tadi aku melihatnya sih, sama namja lho~"

Baekhyun menggeram dalam hati. Ia benci suasana yang menyudutkannya. "Bisa kau diam?" Krystal tak peduli. Ia meraih smartphonenya dan mencuekkan Baekhyun. Seperti mau Baekhyun, dia diam. Baekhyun beralih pada Kris yang seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Apa? Apa yang dipikirkan hyungnya? Dan kenapa pula Baekhyun melihat tatapan meremehkan dari hyungnya ini?

Baekhyun mencolek kaki Krystal dengan kakinya dibawah meja sana, membuat Krystal meliriknya. Ia mendelik pada Krystal dan melakukan telepati.

'Kau mencemari nama baikku didepan hyung.'

Entah bagaimana, adik perempuannya itu paham dengan melihat ekspresi dan kalimat-kalimat dipikiran mereka. Krystal tetap cuek saja dan menatap ponselnya. Baekhyun menggeram. Ia sentuh lagi kaki adiknya dengan kakinya, mampu membuat Krystal risih. Ditatapinya sang kakak, lalu berkata tanpa suara. 'Kenalkan aku dengan temanmu tadi,'

Baekhyun mendengus sebal, sedikit tak rela. Tetapi Krystal terus memplototinya membuatnya risih. 'Terserah.' Ucapnya tanpa suara dan Krystal terlihat gembira diseberang meja sana.

"Kau salah paham Kris oppa. Aku membicarakan teman Baekhyun oppa, bukan Baekhyun oppa."

Kris menoleh, menuntut jawaban.

"Baekhyun oppa pulang bersama temannya. Temannya itu ada dua. Yang kumaksud terlihat seperti pasangan itu temannya, bukan Baekhyun oppa."

Oh lihat bagaimana dengan lihainya dia memutar balikkan perkataannya dengan nada percaya diri dan tegas. Semua orang akan dengan mudah mempercayainya. Baekhyun harus memberinya penghargaan berupa acungan sepuluh jempol nanti.

Kris hanya mengangguk, membuat Baekhyun lega. Tatapan Kris kembali menormal dan dirinya tidak tersuduti sekarang.

"Tapi,"

Krystal dan Baekhyun menoleh pada Kris. Kris melirik adik laki-lakinya. "misalkan kau seperti temanmu itu, aku tidak akan pernah merestui hubunganmu sampai kuliahmu selesai dan kau sukses lalu mendapatkan pekerjaan."

Baekhyun diam mendengarkan. Ia tidak berani menyela perkataan Kris—Baekhyun dan Krystal tidak pernah menyela perkataan Kris karena mereka menghormatinya sebagai saudara tertua.

"Terlebih lagi jika pasanganmu itu... namja," Kris mendengus. "Aku tidak mau adikku menjadi gay hanya karena cinta,"

Baekhyun mencelos mendengarnya. Kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang dikelapanya, dan pandangannya menjadi kosong sesaat. Insiden Chanyeol yang menyatakan perasaan padanya tiba-tiba melintas dipikirannya. Baekhyun mengontrol dirinya dengan cepat. "Ah, iya hyung."

"Bagus."

Baekhyun hanya diam setelahnya, begitu juga dengan Kris dan Krystal. Krystal yang berada diseberang kursi Baekhyun terus menatapnya dalam diam. Krystal merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada sikap Baekhyun. Apalagi sikapnya berubah setelah Kris mengatakan itu. Krystal tentu saja curiga.

'Apakah Baekhyun hyung terlihat murung karena alasan... gay?' Yeoja itu menggeleng. 'Hanya perasaanku saja,'

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap kosong ke arah meja kantin. Ia kini sedang berada di kantin kampus, sendirian, menunggu hingga jam kuliahnya dimulai. Karena peristiwa tadi malam, ia jadi kurang tidur. Terlihat dari matanya yang sedikit terbentuk mata panda. Kalimat yang Kris katakan selalu terngiang-ngiang didalam tidurnya.

" _Aku tidak mau adikku menjadi gay hanya karena cinta,"_

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa. Dari kalimat itu, Baekhyun sudah tahu kalau hyungnya sudah tidak menyetujui hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Karena mereka gay. Padahal ia rasa dirinya mulai menyukai namja tinggi itu, tertarik dengan namja itu karena ia merasakan setiap ketulusan yang diperbuat Chanyeol meski baru ia lihat beberapa kali.

"Dan yang harus kupikirkan sekarang adalah jawaban untuk Chanyeol." Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Ada apa denganku?"

Baekhyun terkejut dan menjauhkan kepalanya dari pria yang meletakkan kepalanya dibahunya itu. Ia menoleh pada Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya. Namja tinggi itu tersenyum mempesona lalu duduk disampingnya. Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut dengan kehadiran namja yang ada dipikirannya ini.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "Memang salah jika aku ada disini?"

"Tidak sih..." Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya. "Tapi, kenapa?"

"Aku hanya sedang melihatmu sendirian kok. Jadi aku ingin menemani." Ucap Chanyeol. Pria itu menatapinya dengan jeli, Baekhyun salah tingkah entah kenapa. Perlahan tangan Chanyeol memegang pipinya lalu ibu jarinya mengusap bagian bawah mata Baekhyun yang sedikit menggelap itu. "Tidurmu tidak nyenyak?"

Baekhyun yang merona karena perhatiannya itu menjawab sedikit gugup. "Tidak... tidurku sangat nyenyak."

Bohong.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Pasti karena kau memikirkan jawaban untukku." Pria itu terdengar sedikit kecewa. "Aku tahu, lebih baik kita berteman saja. Kau pasti tidak bisa membalas perasaanku. Maaf aku membebanimu." Nada bicara Chanyeol terdengar sedih, Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya saat melihat ekspresi terluka yang ditutup-tutupi pada wajahnya. Baekhyun merasa dirinya begitu jahat. Dilihatnya, Chanyeol menarik kembali tangannya lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Jangan lupa istirahat," Chanyeol berucap dengan lembut dan masih berusaha menutupi mimik wajah terlukanya dengan senyuman. Chanyeol melangkah pergi dan Baekhyun gelagapan. Tidak! Ia tidak mau Chanyeol pergi dengan suasana seperti ini. Ini akan membuat hubungan diantara mereka berdua akan canggung!

Baekhyun segera mengejarnya dan memotong jalan Chanyeol. Didorongnya Chanyeol untuk duduk dikursi kosong terdekat. Ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan yang memegang pundaknya. Chanyeol tak memberontak ataupun bertanya. Dia hanya diam meski terkejut dengan tindakan Baekhyun. Matanya menatap penuh arti pada sepasang mata indah didepannya. Baekhyun berusaha mengontrol degup jantungnya yang mendadak berdetak cepat.

"A-aku..." Baekhyun meremas bahu Chanyeol, meredam rasa gugupnya. Chanyeol masih betah menatapnya tanpa berkedip, sungguh, Baekhyun merasa lemas rasanya. "A-aku..."

Sial, ia lupa ingin berkata apa. Matanya mulai mengedar kearah lain. Mungkin ini gara-gara kedua mata Chanyeol yang terus menatapnya dan jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat jadi ia gugup, dan konsentrasinya akan hilang jika itu terjadi. Ketika ia mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari mahasiswa lain, Baekhyun semakin malu. Ia lupa jika dirinya ada ditempat umum sekarang. Ah, itu tidak penting! Yang penting ia harus menjelaskan pada Chanyeol daripada hubungan mereka canggung nantinya.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun menatap serius kedua mata bulat yang masih betah menatapnya. Tak peduli wajahnya memerah seperti apa, Baekhyun harus menyampaikan tujuannya. "Aku tak bermaksud memperlakukan perasaanmu seperti ini, a-aku hanya bingung harus menjawab apa. Jadi... jadi... sekarang aku ingin kita memulai hubungan ini dan mengenal satu sama lain."

"AAAAA~" terdengar pekikan senang dari beberapa mahasiswa yang berada disana. Wajah mereka memerah sendiri melihatnya.

"So sweet~"

"Aish, itu tinggal delapan senti lagi..."

"Aku berharap ada kiss moment disini."

"PeJe! PeJe!"

"Lima ribu lima ribu lima ribu—dibeli cincin kawinnya mas!"

"Cieee! Ahayy!"

Baekhyun sudah memerah. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol yang menatapnya lembut. Baekhyun segera berdiri tegap lalu berdehem dan langsung pergi menuju mejanya lagi. Namun baru satu langkah, Chanyeol sudah menarik tangannya dan mendekapnya kedalam pelukannya yang hangat. Godaan terdengar lagi dari beberapa mahasiswa. Ada yang bersiul sambil memakan kentang goreng, melihat tontonan gratis di kantin. Baekhyun tak berani mendongak menatap Chanyeol ataupun bicara. Ia memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya didada pria itu saking malunya.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkahnya. Dipeluknya erat Baekhyun, ia bahkan tidak menanggapi godaan teman-temannya. Ia sedikit menunduk, untuk mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Baekhyun, berbisik dengan suara bass yang rendah namun lembut.

"Sekarang... kau milikku, chagiya..."

Baekhyun memerah. Ia memilih mengangguk saja dan semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Chanyeol. Rasanya ia begitu lemas karena aliran darah yang lebih menyebar kearea wajahnya. Ia malu dan gembira disaat yang bersamaan. Baekhyun sudah tidak memikirkan apapun yang terjadi nanti. Ia sudah memilih dan akan menerima resikonya. Jika sesuatu hal dipikirkan terus menerus, tidak akan ada hasilnya. Lebih baik seperti ini.

Dan alasan Baekhyun memilih untuk menerima pernyataan cintanya dan menjadi kekasihnya?

Tentu saja karena ia tertarik dan menyukai Chanyeol, juga untuk menjadikan hubungan ini menjadi hubungan percintaan pertamanya setelah lama menahan diri.

Atau mungkin percintaan terakhirnya juga? Siapa yang tahu?

-MIC-

"Kau akan ke ruang musik ya hari ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Jadwal kuliah kami disana. Sebentar lagi akan dimulai," pria manis itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Mereka sekarang masih di kantin, dengan Chanyeol yang masih menemani Baekhyun mengisi perutnya setelah pertunjukan romantis mereka. Tetapi sekarang Baekhyun telah selesai mengisi perutnya dan akan mengikuti jadwal kuliahnya hari ini.

Chanyeol berdiri lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Biar kuantar."

"T-tidak perlu," Baekhyun segera menggeleng. Ia hanya tidak ingin merepotkan Chanyeol. "Kau kan juga harus masuk kuliah jadi—"

"Kajja." Chanyeol menariknya tanpa membalas penolakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun bingung harus mengatakan apa, karena ia tahu jika dirinya menolak lagi, Chanyeol tidak akan menggubris ucapannya. Baekhyun memilih menatap tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam lalu tersenyum lembut. Dieratkannya pegangan pada jemari Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol meliriknya sambil tersenyum. Mereka berjalan di koridor, tidak peduli dengan berbagai macam tatapan yang diberikan karena mereka berdua sukses menjadi bahan gosip di kalangan mahasiswa. Mereka tak peduli, mereka lebih memilih menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka.

Chanyeol berhenti didepan ruang musik bersama Baekhyun. Meski tak rela, Baekhyun perlahan melepaskan tautan jemari mereka. Ditatapnya Chanyeol yang sibuk memperhatikannya, ditatap seperti itu membuatnya tersenyum malu. "Gomawo."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu mengacak rambut kekasihnya itu. "Ne, chagiya~" ia kemudian berbisik pelan. "Tidak ingin memberiku ciuman terima kasih?"

Baekhyun memerah lalu mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Chanyeol. "Apaan sih..."

"Atau aku saja yang memberimu hadiah?"

"Hadiah ap—"

Baekhyun terpaku saat Chanyeol mengecup pipinya singkat. Pria tinggi itu menyengir lebar lalu menepuk pelan bokong kekasihnya. "Semangat ne, chagiya."

Baekhyun memerah lagi dan mencubit pelan pinggang kekasihnya yang seenaknya memegang pantatnya itu. "Aku tak tahu kau seberani ini."

"Aku bisa lebih berani, Baekhyun. Aku hanya menahannya saja untukmu." Chanyeol menyeringai tipis. "Dan aku akan membuatmu lebih menyukaiku."

Baekhyun mendengus lalu tersenyum kecil. "Aku jadi tak sabar."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Nanti aku akan menemuimu disini lagi, oke?"

"Siap!" Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Ia lalu menatap kepergian Chanyeol, terus menatapnya hingga punggung Chanyeol menghilang dibalik tembok. Dan setelah itu ia dikejutkan dengan sosok Kyungsoo dan Chen—teman satu jurusannya.

"Hayoo, yang baru resmi jadian~"

"Ini dia, pasangan ter- _hot_ hari ini."

"Kalian ini kenapa," Baekhyun mendengus geli, berusaha mengabaikan godaan dari teman-temannya. "Sudahlah, ayo masuk." Baekhyun mendorong kedua temannya untuk memasuki ruangan segera. Chen dan Kyungsoo mendengus geli.

"Oh ya, Pe-Jenya mana?"

"Setidaknya kau harus mentraktir kami Baekhyun."

"Aish-aish, nanti kutraktir."

"Yeaaa~ kudoakan semoga kalian langgeng!"

"Hahaha, gomawo."

"Kudoakan kau di'terkam' si Park Chanyeol itu nanti sore."

Baekhyun memerah. "Ya, ya! Kau menyumpahiku?"

"Hahahaha! Wajahmu lucu Baek~"

"Diam kau, Suara Petir!"

—MIC—

"Gomawo, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum kepada Baekhyun. Mereka kini sampai didepan pintu gerbang rumah Baekhyun. Setelah pulang kuliah, Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang ke rumah, seperti kemarin. Mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk membicarakan hal-hal mengenai mata kuliah masing-masing. Ada juga mereka membicarakan mengenai hal-hal pribadi yang umum seperti tanggal lahir mereka, hobi, jumlah saudara, dan hal-hal yang disukai dan dibenci.

"Ne." Chanyeol melirik pintu rumah Baekhyun. Matanya tak sengaja menatap kearah jendela yang tersingkap dengan seorang gadis yang mengintip disana. Tirai tersebut langsung tertutup kembali ketika sang empu tahu dirinya tertangkap basah. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol lalu mengernyit heran saat tak menemukan hal aneh. Ia kembali menoleh pada Chanyeol, yang ada pipinya langsung bersentuhan dengan bibir tebal kekasihnya. Chanyeol mencium pipinya.

Baekhyun memerah. "K-kenapa..."

"Hm?" Chanyeol menatapnya polos. "Kau tidak suka? Oke, aku akan mencium daerah yang lain." Chanyeol mempersempit jarak mereka, tetapi Baekhyun cepat-cepat menghentikan tindakannya. Ia menatap sekitar sambil merona malu.

"J-Jangan sekarang."

Chanyeol menyeringai mendengarnya. "Itu artinya kau tak menolak ciumanku jika tidak kulakukan sekarang? Apa aku bebas mencium dibagian manapun?"

"Bukan begitu!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Pulanglah,"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kau masuk dahulu,"

"Tidak, aku akan menunggu kau pergi baru aku masuk."

Melihat Baekhyun begitu ngotot saat mengatakannya, membuat Chanyeol mendengus geli. "Iya chagiya," nadanya terdengar main-main. Chanyeol memberi senyum singkat lalu berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu masuk kedalam halamannya. Ia merasa berdebar sendiri saat akan mengetuk pintu.

KRIEET

Belum juga Baekhyun mengetuk, pintu sudah terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Krystal yang melipat tangan didepan dadanya sambil menatap Baekhyun menuntut. Baekhyun mencoba bersikap biasa saja. Saat ia mencoba masuk, Krystal menghalangi pintu. Mau tak mau, Baekhyun menatap adik tirinya itu.

"Apa lagi Krystal?"

"Aku baru saja melihat adegan romantis didepan rumahku sendiri. Dan aku masih ingat dia orang yang kemarin mengantarmu." Krystal berkomentar, lalu menatap Baekhyun curiga. "Kau yakin itu temanmu? Hanya teman?"

"Ya." Baekhyun menjawab cepat lalu masuk segera saat Krystal lengah. Ia harus menghindari adik tiri yang serba ingin tahu ini. Sungguh, ia sedang tak ingin membicarakan tentang Chanyeol ke keluarganya sekarang. Mungkin nanti.

"Kenapa tidak kau suruh masuk?"

"Dia sibuk."

"Kalau begitu besok suruh dia masuk kedalam, ajak makan siang bersama."

"Dia mungkin tak sempat."

"Ajak besoknya lagi."

"Dia ada kencan."

Krystal menghadang jalan Baekhyun sebelum tiba dikamarnya. "Kau tidak sedang mencari alasan kan?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Untuk apa aku melakukan itu."

Krystal mengangguk saja. "Oh ya, kau kan masih ada janji denganku." Krystal tersenyum lebar. "Kemarin, kau akan mengenalkannya denganku kan? Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus mengenalkannya dan membiarkan aku melakukan pendekatan dengannya. Dia lumayan tampan tahu~"

Baekhyun mendelik tak suka. "Krystal, ingat kata Kris hyung." Tegurnya.

"Ayolah, aku tidak akan pacaran. Aku hanya mendekatinya kok, siapa tahu nanti setelah aku sukses dia akan menjadi suamiku hihihihi,"

"Tidak boleh."

Krystal mengerjap. "Wae? Wae?"

"Dia... sudah punya kekasih."

Krystal membulatkan matanya. "Mwo? Ahh! Sayang sekali." Krystal manyun. "Tapi, kau tetap harus mengenalkannya padaku. Itu janji kita Baekhyun hyung. Arra?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Yeah, yeah."

"Oh ya, siapa namanya?"

"Entahlah." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. Ia lalu meninggalkan Krystal berdiri disana dan sedang mengomelinya.

"Ya! Itu temanmu sendiri, masa tidak tahu!"

Baekhyun melirik adiknya lalu menyeringai kecil. "Kenapa tidak cari tahu sendiri?"

Suara pintu kamar Baekhyun tertutup mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Krystal mendengus kesal lalu mulai berpikir.

"Ini bukan hanya tentang nama pria itu." Krystal melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Aku jadi curiga dengan hubungan mereka. Tadi itu terlalu romantis untuk dikatakan sebagai 'teman'."

"Aku jadi penasaran..." Krystal kembali bermonolog. "Aku harus cari tahu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

"Aku Zitao, salam kenal."

Chanyeol menatap pria itu. "Ah, iya." Ia langsung teralih pada Baekhyun yang sibuk menjambak-jambak rambutnya. Ntah bagaimana kondisi rambutnya sekarang. "Baek—ugh, jangan keras-keras!" Chanyeol mendengus kesal lalu menahan tangan pria manis yang sedang dalam keadaan mabuk itu.

"Hahaha, dia merepotkanmu ya?" Tao duduk disamping kursi Baekhyun tanpa ingin memisahkan mereka. "Minwo, aku pesan minuman terbaikmu lagi." Ucapannya dibalas anggukan. Mata Tao lalu teralih pada Baekhyun yang sibuk mengusap-usapkan kepalanya ke dada Chanyeol, seperti anak kucing yang mengharapkan elusan dari pemiliknya.

"Huhuhuhu, aku kangen Ibu~" Baekhyun meracau sendiri. Chanyeol terlihat kebingungan, jadi memilih diam saja. "Ibu! Huweeeeeeeeee!"

Tangisan Baekhyun malah mengundang tatapan dari beberapa mahasiswa yang lewat, membuat Chanyeol gelagapan, takut dirinya dianggap melakukan hal aneh-aneh kepada pria dengan tingkah laku random ini oleh mereka. "O-oi, oi! Tenanglah... jangan menangis...!"

Baekhyun malah merengek sambil terus menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada pria tinggi itu, meski ia tidak mengeluarkan air mata, tetapi suaranya yang membuat Chanyeol geram. Suaranya malah semakin meninggi! "HWAAA! HYUNG JAHAT T^T"

"A-apa-apaan..." Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya. Tidak bisa cara biasa atau perintah, berarti ia harus menggunakan cara lembut. Chanyeol perlahan menggerakkan tangannya, mengusap kepala pria manis ini sambil berbisik ditelinganya. "Cup... cup... tak ada yang menjahatimu kok..." Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. "...sayang,"

"Jinjaaa?!" Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang tersentak ikut menatapnya dengan ekspresi idiot, nyaris saja tadi Baekhyun menabrak bibirnya. Dengan wajah memerah ia malah tersenyum bocah. "Kau akan mengajakku ke Paris, Luu?! Woaaaahhhhh! AHAHAHAHAHA! Kau memang teman terbaik!" Baekhyun tertawa lepas dengan mata membentuk bulan sabit, dan memukul asal, tepatnya mengenai pipi Chanyeol.

"Akh!" Chanyeol sudah geram setengah mati. Astaga, sampai kapan ia menangani sikap random seperti ini? Apalagi dengan wajah yang kelewatan manis, Chanyeol betah melihatnya, tetapi tak tahan dengan sikapnya! Chanyeol tersenyum miring melihat wajah tak berdosa Baekhyun. "Kau. memang. manis." Ucapnya penuh penekanan dan mencubit geram pipi Baekhyun. Entah sengaja atau apa, Baekhyun malah mempoutkan bibirnya. Ingin sekali Chanyeol melahap bibir tipis menggoda itu sekarang juga.

"Pfftt..." Pandangan Chanyeol teralih pada pria disamping Baekhyun, si Zitao. Pria itu menatapnya dengan senyum tipis. "Kalian terlihat menarik." Komentarnya, lalu meminum minumannya yang baru saja diberikan Minwo.

"Ah, anda mengenal pria ini kan? Apakah anda bisa menelpon pihak keluarganya—"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot." Zitao tersenyum. "Kita akan mengantarkannya, pakai mobilku."

Chanyeol mengerjap sesaat mendengar perkataan itu. "Kita...?"

"Ya," Tao menatapnya dengan sorot tak dimengerti. "Kau dan aku,"

"K-kenapa aku juga?!"

"Karena sepertinya dia suka menempel padamu." Zitao melirik Baekhyun, diikuti Chanyeol yang menatap Baekhyun. Pria itu sudah diam dengan posisi mencengkram kemeja Chanyeol dan tertidur di dadanya. Chanyeol menjauhkan wajah Baekhyun dari dadanya, tetapi tangan Baekhyun malah mendorong tubuhnya untuk menempel pada Chanyeol. Alis Chanyeol menukik tajam. Dilepaskannya cengkraman tangan Baekhyun, tetapi cengkramannya begitu kuat.

"Isshhh! Krystal!" Chanyeol tersentak saat Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap galak kepadanya. "Ini barang milikku! Jangan ambil sembarangan!"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Ini kemejaku, Baekhyun. Kalau kau mau nanti kupinjamkan."

"HAAAHHH?! Ini barang diskon katamu?" Baekhyun cemberut lalu melesakkan kepalanya ke dada pria itu. Cengkramannya pada kemeja itu malah menguat. "Pergi sana! Jangan menggangguku!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia menatap Tao dengan raut cuek. "Oke, dia tidak mau melepaskan kemejaku. Kupikir idemu bagus."

Zitao tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Idiot Chanyeol**

 **by: Minori Anra**

 **Disclaimer : Karakter bukan milik saya.**

 **Main cast : Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol**

 **Warning! : Typo's. BoysLove. Dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you enjoy it :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tebak siapa aku?"

Chanyeol merasakan kedua matanya ditutup oleh sepasang telapak tangan. Ia menahan senyumnya. "Hmmm~ Kalau aku benar, apakah ada hadiah?"

"Tidak ada."

"Bagaimana kalau satu ciuman?"

"Kubilang tidak!"

"Oh? Dikening? Oke, akan kutebak."

"Chanyeol!"

"Ya sayang~"

Dan orang yang berniat menjahili Chanyeol itu memerah sempurna. Telapak tangan itu menyerah untuk berlama-lama menutup mata pria itu dan memilih duduk didepannya. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah memerahnya itu. "Hadiahku mana~?"

Baekhyun mencibir kesal. "Kubilang tidak ada kan,"

"Tidak ada ya," Chanyeol menangkup kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya lalu tersenyum jahil. "Bagaimana kalau aku yang melakukannya?"

Baekhyun menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan buku. "Kau mau kulempar dengan ini?"

"Setelah itu aku beri hadiah? Boleh kok~"

"Ah! Lupakan!" Baekhyun cemberut dan Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Menggoda Baekhyun memang menyenangkan. "Ngomong-ngomong sudah berapa lama kau menunggu disini?"

Chanyeol merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. "Mungkin 30 menit, kelasku selesai lebih cepat."

Baekhyun mengangguk saja. Mereka janjian akan bertemu di kantin setelah kelas selesai. Ia melihat meja yang ternyata sudah kosong. "Kau belum memesan?"

"Aku menunggumu." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Kau ingin pesan apa? Aku pesankan."

"Marsmallow strawberry ice dan burger saja." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Chanyeol bangkit. "Tunggu disini, oke?"

Pria itu lalu pergi ke pusat kantin kampus besar ini. Baekhyun menatap punggungnya dengan seulas senyuman. Ia merasa perasaannya begitu menyenangkan ketika bersama Chanyeol, ia sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan perkataan Kris atau Krystal. Selama mereka bisa berhubungan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

"Baekhyun oppa~"

Baekhyun terkejut ketika seseorang tiba-tiba menyeret kursi yang Chanyeol tempati dan mendudukinya. Ia melotot melihat Krystal yang duduk didepannya.

"Kenapa kau disini?!"

"Aku penasaran dengan pria kemarin." Krystal cengengesan. "Jadi aku membolos sekolah."

"Apa?!" Baekhyun sedikit kalut. Matanya melirik kearah Chanyeol yang masih belum muncul. Ia berharap pria itu tidak muncul sekarang. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini? Dan kenapa kau membolos! Kau tahu kan, membolos itu akan membuatmu dikuliti Kris hyung nanti." Baekhyun mencoba menakut-takuti agar adik tirinya ini pergi dari kampusnya sekarang juga. Ia baru saja memikirkan tentang saudaranya, tetapi kenapa yeoja ini malah muncul mendadak?!

"Satpamnya lagi tidak ada. Lagipula kantin ini letaknya begitu dekat dari gerbang, jadi aku masuk begitu melihatmu. Kalau masalah membolos sih, yeah, kapan lagi kan? Ahahaha~" Krystal tertawa. "Oh ya, mana pria itu? Apa dia disini? Kenalkan padaku!"

Alis Baekhyun menukik tajam, tidak senang. "Kembali ke sekolah, Krystal. Disini bukan tempatmu. Atau aku harus memanggil satpam sekarang?"

"Kenapa pucat begitu, oppa?" Krystal mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku hanya ingin kau mengenalkan pria itu. Masalah sekolah itu mah, gampang. Lagipula aku tidak membolos seorang diri, aku bersama teman-temanku."

Baekhyun memukul kepala Krystal dengan bukunya. "Membolos tetap membolos! Pulang ke sekolah sekarang atau Kris akan benar-benar mengulitimu nanti."

"Tapi oppa!" Krystal menatapnya tajam. "Kenapa kau takut begitu? Kau mengusirku, iya kan? Pasti karena kau takut semuanya terbongkar!"

"Apanya? Aku tidak punya rahasia!" Baekhyun balas menatapnya tajam. "Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk tidak membolos, Krystal!"

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku~" Krystal tersenyum menggoda. "Kyaaa~ Oppa khawatir~"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Ya, ya, ya! Kembali ke sekolah sana!"

"Tapi aku ingin kenalan dulu sama pria itu. Dia membuatku penasaran sejak tadi malam tahu?" Krystal cemberut. "Apa salahnya mengajaknya kesini lalu _say hello_ padaku? Setelah itu aku akan kembali ke sekolah kok."

Baekhyun ingin menjawab, tetapi ia melihat dua orang yeoja dan satu namja yang menghampiri Krystal. Pakaian mereka sama, dan Baekhyun yakin itu adalah teman-teman Krystal.

"Krystal, kau kenapa sih masuk sini?" Sulli mendengus sebal lalu menarik tangan Krystal. "Tujuan kita bukan ke sini, sayangkuuuu."

"Hei-hei, sebentar!" Krystal menahan pergerakan Sulli yang ingin menyeretnya. Sulli berdecak kesal lalu tak sengaja matanya menatap Baekhyun.

"Ah, Baekhyun oppa! Annyeonghaseyo." Sulli membungkuk ramah, diikuti kedua temannya. "Disini kampus oppa ya? Ahaha, maaf ya kami malah ke sini. Hehehe~"

"Ah, ne." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kenapa kalian berkeliaran pada jam sekolah begini?" Baekhyun pura-pura tak tahu.

"Kami disuruh membeli beberapa perlengkapan untuk festival kok, oppa." Sulli menyahut. "Dan yeoja ini tiba-tiba kabur dari tugasnya." Ia menatap tajam Krystal, diikuti Baekhyun yang menatap mereka curiga. Dia ditipu Krystal atau ditipu Sulli sebenarnya?

"Hey, kita harus pergi segera. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan satpam kampus." Namja yang mengikuti mereka itu segera menarik Krystal.

"Ya! Seungri! Aku belum selesai! Aku harus bicara pada Baekyun oppa!"

"Kajja, Sulli-ah." Namjoo menarik tangan yeoja itu. Sulli mengangguk lalu menatap Baekhyun.

"Maaf mengganggu oppa~" Sulli membungkuk diikuti Namjoo lalu mengekori Krystal dan Seungri. Baekhyun menatap kepergian remaja-remaja itu lalu mendengus. Ia menghela nafas beberapa kali untuk membuat dirinya lega. Sungguh, ini hanya Krystal, tetapi kehadirannya tadi sukses membuatnya tak tenang. Apalagi jika itu Kris yang memorgokinya sedang bersama Chanyeol, bisa-bisa—

"Kenapa ada anak SMA disini ya, Baek?"

"HWAAA!" Baekhyun kaget dengan tangan bergerak asal, mengenai nampan yang dipegang Chanyeol. "Eh! Eh! Eh!" Chanyeol gelagapan mempertahankan isi nampan agar tidak tumpah akibat benturan keras tangan Baekhyun. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang sibuk mengusap tangannya akibat terbentur nampan besi itu.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia meletakkan nampan itu ke atas meja, lalu menggantikan tugas tangan Baekhyun dengan mengusap punggung tangan kanan tersebut. "Kaget ya? Hahaha." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Baekhyun sendiri menggaruk pipinya kikuk. Apalagi ketika Chanyeol mencium punggung tangannya lagi, mengingatkannya pada moment pertama ketika mereka bertemu, saat Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya. Wajah Baekhyun memanas mengingatnya. "Tak sakit lagi kan?"

"Iya." Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. "Ah, duduklah. Aku sudah tidak apa kok!" Baekhyun lalu teralihkan pada nampan yang sempat dicueki oleh mereka. Ia lalu menyusun makanan tersebut ke atas meja dan meletakkan nampan itu ke sisi lain. Chanyeol sudah duduk didepan Baekhyun dan dihadapannya kini sudah tersaji ramyun dan chocolate milk ice.

"Tadi aku sempat melihat siswa SMA itu bicara padamu," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, gerakan tangan Baekhyun yang ingin meraih minumannya terhenti seketika. "ada apa memangnya?"

"Oh, mereka hanya menanyakan tentang seseorang," Baekhyun tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. "Dan aku tak mengenal orangnya."

"Begitu," Chanyeol meraih sumpitnya dan mengaduk ramyunnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau ada acara sore ini?"

Baekhyun menyedot minumannya sambil mengerjap lucu. Ia menggeleng dengan ekspresi polos. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihatnya. "Bagus!" Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun dengan sumpitnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita kencan?"

Baekhyun membeku dengan mulut terbuka. "K-kencan?" ulangnya dibalas anggukan antusias dari Chanyeol. Kencan? Chanyeol mengajaknya kencan? Kencan pertamanya bersama Chanyeol? Gyaaaaa~

"Apa kau mau?" Chanyeol menatapnya. Dari pandangan itu Baekhyun sedikit menangkap sorot memohon dari mata kelamnya. Tentu saja, apalagi yang Baekhyun tunggu? Senyuman pria manis itu mengembang hingga membuat mata sipitnya membentuk bulan sabit, membuat wajahnya semakin cantik dengan sinar bling-bling sebagai backroundnya.

"Tentu saja~!"

Chanyeol terpana dengan telinga memerah. Sungguh, ia begitu menyukai senyuman itu. Tidak-tidak, lebih tepatnya Baekhyun menjeratnya dalam pesonanya. Pria itu tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menjemputmu nanti sore pukul tiga."

Menjemput? Senyum Baekhyun perlahan menghilang digantikan dengan wajah bengong. "Kau akan menjemputku?!"

Chanyeol menyedot minumannya sebelum menjawab Baekhyun. "Ndeeh."

Chanyeol akan menjemputnya, ke rumahnya, yang artinya ada kemungkinan besar saudaranya akan melihat mereka. Baekhyun khawatir Chanyeol nanti kenapa-kenapa, ia belum siap membiarkan Chanyeol diintograsi nantinya. "Tidak-tidak-tidak!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan raut serius. "Jangan menjemputku, biar kali ini aku yang menjemputmu!"

Alis Chanyeol terangkat. "Memang kau tahu rumahku dimana?"

"Aaa..." Baekhyun berpikir. "Aku akan tahu kalau diberitahu,"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Tidak perlu, biar aku saja yang menjemputmu. Aku malah tidak nyaman jika dijemput oleh pria secantik dirimu."

Baekhyun mencibir kesal. "Maaf ya kalau aku cantik."

Ucapannya membuat tawa Chanyeol meledak. "Serius Baek. Aku saja yang jemput, masalah kendaraan, pakai milikku saja."

Baekhyun pikir mereka akan jalan kaki nanti. Tetapi bukan itu inti masalahnya. Yang terpenting jangan menjemputnya di depan rumah! "Bagaimana kalau kau menjemputku di depan kompleks rumahku saja?"

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Jemput saja aku di sana, jangan di rumahku, ya?" Baekhyun menatapnya dengan puppy eyesnya. Chanyeol tersedak, membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Wae? Gwencana?" Baekhyun dengan kalut meraih gelasnya dan menyodorkannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol meraihnya lalu meminumnya dengan cepat. Setelah itu ia mendesah lega. Ditatapnya Baekhyun yang menatapnya cemas. Sungguh, tadi itu seperti serangan jantung bagi Chanyeol. Wajah kekasihnya ini manisnya berlipat ganda saat memasang wajah memelas begitu.

"Gwencana?" ulang Baekhyun.

"Ndeh." Chanyeol tertawa. "Kau tahu, aku hampir mati tadi."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Baiklah... aku akan menjemputmu didepan kompleks."

"Jinja?" Baekhyun berbinar ceria. "Yeeeyyy!"

Chanyeol pun tertawa lagi melihat suara lucu kekasihnya.

-MIC-

Penampilan? Oke. Perlengkapan? Siap. Baekhyun menatap dirinya dicermin. Ia tersenyum puas. Sempurna. "Saatnya berangkat!"

Tetapi semua itu tidak sempurna saat ada yang bertanya.

"Mau kemana?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan memakai sepatunya segera. "Jogging."

"Dengan celana jeans begitu? Dan bau parfum siapa yang sampai tercium hingga ke dapur heh?" Krystal melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Penampilanmu itu seperti mau pergi kencan tahu."

"Aku hanya jalan sore bersama temanku kok." Baekhyun berdiri lalu menatap adik tirinya dengan senyum. "Jaga rumah baik-baik ya, adikku sayang~"

Blam.

Krystal cemberut. Lagi-lagi ia ditinggal sendiri di rumah. Ia selalu kesepian jika begini terus. Tetapi ia penasaran juga dengan Baekhyun. Tumben-tumbennya ia mau diajak jalan bersama temannya, apalagi dandanannya rapi begitu. "Ah, masa bodoh." Krystal mendengus lalu menuju kamarnya. "Paling juga mau cari cewek." Baru beberapa langkah, ia terhenti. "Atau..." Matanya menatap tajam kearah pintu. Dengan segera ia berlari menuju kamarnya. Terdengar suara gaduh dari kamarnya sebelum ia keluar dengan memakai jaket merah muda, topi abu-abu, dan masker putih.

Penyamaran sudah siap.

"Saatnya beraksi."

Seringai terbentuk dari balik maskernya.

-MIC-

Baekhyun berjalan santai. Ia tersenyum lebar sedari tadi. Tetangga-tetangganya ia sapa dengan ramah, nenek-nenek dijalan ia lemparkan senyuman ceria, bahkan kepada peliharaan tetangga ia beri senyuman manisnya. Sungguh, ia begitu senang hanya karena akan berkencan dengan Chanyeol.

Ia bahkan tak menyadari adik tirinya sedang membuntutinya sejarak tiga blok rumah.

Krystal sengaja menjaga jarak cukup jauh. Baekhyun memiliki insting yang peka. Ia akan merasakan keanehan jika ada yang berniat jahat atau mencurigakan saat berjalan sendirian, makanya Krystal mengambil jarak yang cukup aman. Tetapi mungkin kali ini insting Baekhyun sedang error, karena ia sudah tertutupi oleh perasaan berbunga-bunganya dan tidak peduli dengan hal-hal kecil lainnya.

"Oh!"

Baekhyun melihat sosok Chanyeol didepan kompleks. Ia segera berlari kecil, menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sepedanya. Chanyeol kini mengenakan topi. Ia mengenakan kaos navy dengan tulisan typografi yang berbunyi _"Do! And Smile!"_ dengan jaket hitam yang membalut tubuhnya. Tudungnya sengaja ia pakai karena kebiasaan. Bawahannya hanya celana jeans longgar dengan sepatu kets membalut kakinya. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri mengenakan kaos hitam dengan lengan sepanjang siku, dan hoodie tanpa lengan berwarna putih. Celana jeans biasa dan sepatu kets. Terlihat lebih elegan dan muda, ditambah wajah cantik yang mempesona dan natural.

"Ah, aku sudah curiga. Gaya mereka seperti anak SMA. Tidak mungkin juga jooging dengan celana jeans." Krystal yang bersembunyi dibalik semak itu mengomentari.

"Chanyeol! Sudah lama?"

Chanyeol menoleh lalu tersenyum. "Tidak juga."

"Maaf ya, kalau aku telat, ehehehe~" Baekhyun tertawa.

"Naiklah," Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Mau didepan, atau dibelakang?"

Baekhyun berdehem sejenak. "Belakang saja." Ucapannya membuat Chanyeol tertawa, ia tahu, Baekhyun hanya malu untuk duduk didepan. Lagipula ini tempat umum. "Okey."

Chanyeol bersiap memegang handle sepeda, dan sebelah kaki di atas pedal. Baekhyun sendiri duduk pada boncengan sepeda gunung itu lalu meremas ujung jaket Chanyeol. "Pelan-pelan, oke?"

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Hmmm~ Aku lebih suka yang menantang."

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Kau mau kebut-kebutan?"

"Begitu yang menarik," Chanyeol tersenyum nakal. Tubuhnya ia condongkan sedikit lalu menginjak pedal segera. "Pegangan~"

Chanyeol pun membawa Baekhyun keliling kota dengan sepeda gunungnya. Baekhyun tidak berteriak, ia malah tertawa saat Chanyeol membawa sepeda begitu laju hingga wajahnya menerpa angin sore. Ia akan menikmati sore ini.

Lain lagi dengan Krystal yang berlari kearah tempat _start_ kedua insan itu dan menatap punggung oppanya hingga menghilang diujung jalan. "Argghh! Aku harus mengejar dengan apa?!" ucapnya kesal. Ia baru sadar saat Baekhyun menaiki sepeda, ternyata mereka menggunakan kendaraan. "Aku sempat melihat wajah temannya itu, dia yang kemarin itu kan? Ck! Aku akan memaksanya lagi untuk mengenalkannya padaku!"

Alhasil, Krystal memilih untuk pulang dan membatalkan acara membuntuti Baekhyun.

-MIC-

"Kau mau kita kemana Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menatap sekitar sambil menunggu jawaban Baekhyun. Mereka kini sudah berada di pusat kota. Kini mereka hanya perlu menentukan tujuan.

"Bagaimana kalau taman bermain yang baru buka?" Baekhyun memberi saran. "Sudah tiga minggu sih mereka buka, tetapi aku tidak sempat ke sana. Lagipula aku tidak mengajak siapapun sih,"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Jadi aku yang pertama yang akan mewujudkan keinginanmu itu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. "Ya, ya. Lagipula kau juga yang menemaniku di kencanku yang pertama bersama kekasih."

"Aku juga yang pertama."

"Eh?"

"The first date." Ungkap Chanyeol. "Bersama kekasih pertamaku."

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Jadi, kau belum punya pacar sebelum aku?"

"Ndeh."

"Dan kau memilih lelaki dari sekian banyak wanita?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sangat membenci wanita."

"Apa?"

"Itu... hal yang bersangkutan masa lalu keluarga, dan aku sampai sekarang membenci wanita." Ucapan Chanyeol terdengar sedikit bergetar. Baekhyun menjadi ingin tahu tentang hal itu. Tetapi ia urungkan saat Chanyeol mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku—"

"Biar kutebak." Chanyeol memotong. "Aku yang pertama kan?"

"Tahu da—"

"Karena kau begitu frustasi tentang masalah cinta karena hyungmu."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "Kau—"

"Waktu itu kau mabuk, dan kau meracau tak jelas. Aku tahu dari situ."

"Tapi kau—"

"Hahahaha, membosankan ya menjomblo sejak zaman SMA."

"Hei—"

"Aku tahu perasaanmu—"

"BERHENTI MEMOTONG UCAPANKU!" Baekhyun berteriak cepat. Ia dengan gemas mencubit pinggang Chanyeol membuat pria itu kewalahan antara menjaga pinggangnya dari cubitan ganas Baekhyun atau menjaga keseimbangan sepeda.

"Ya! Ya! Nanti kita jatuh Baek!"

"Ya aku tahu!" Baekhyun kesal. "Kau yang pertama! Karena hyungku jugalah aku tidak bisa berpacaran, tetapi aku bangga karena hal itu sehingga tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan pacarku disaat aku sibuk dengan segala urusan sekolahku! Dan maaf saja ya kalau aku bicara aneh-aneh saat mabuk! Kenapa tidak kau plester saja mulutku agar tidak mengganggu?! Apa salahnya juga jomblo waktu SMA? Toh tidak ada ruginya juga!" Baekhyun mengomel, tak peduli orang-orang yang memperhatikannya saat mereka dua lewat.

"Ya sayang, aku tahu perasaanmu~" Chanyeol membalas dengan godaan dan itu membuat Baekhyun tambah kesal karena omelannya dibalas main-main oleh Chanyeol.

"KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

"Gomawo, chagiya~"

"AKU BENCI PADAMU!"

"Benci itu, benar-benar cinta, sayang."Chanyeol tersenyum jahil, meski itu tak terlihat oleh Baekhyun.

"Itu benar-benar benci dalam arti benci sesungguhnya!"

"Aku juga benci padamu~"

"Wae?! Aku salah apa sampai kau membenciku?!"

"Apa ya?" Chanyeol membalas dengan nada main-main. Baekhyun kesal dan mencubit pinggangnya bertubi-tubi. Chanyeol kewalahan. "Ya! Ya! Ya! Baekhyun! Hei~"

"Kau sih menyebalkan!"

Bukannya marah, Chanyeol malah tertawa. Baekhyun berhenti mencubitnya dan memilih merajuk. Chanyeol sendiri memilih berkonsentrasi mengendarai sepeda menuju taman bermain. Sebentar lagi mereka sampai—

TIIINNNTTT!

Chanyeol menarik rem setelah terkejut dengan klakson mobil dibelakangnya yang kini melewati mereka. Ia _blank_ sesaat dan cepat-cepat menguasai diri. Emosinya tersulut. "WOI! KALAU KLAKSON TUH BILANG-BILANG!" Ia lalu menghela nafas, sepertinya pengemudi brengsek itu sengaja mengerjai mereka. Kemudian ia menatap Baekhyun dibelakangnya, pria manis itu sepertinya terkejut juga. Dapat terlihat Baekhyun yang mencengkram kuat jaketnya sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ah, ya?"

"Gwencana?" Chanyeol menatapnya khawatir. Baekhyun membalas dengan senyuman.

"Ndeh. Lanjutkan saja Chanyeol,"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu melanjutkan perjalanan. Sedangkan Baekhyun memilih menunduk. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia terkejut setelah mendengar suara klakson tersebut. Tetapi ia lebih terkejut lagi melihat siapa yang berada didalam mobil tersebut dan menatap kearah Chanyeol tadi dengan tatapan tajam.

Kris. Kakak tirinya ada di mobil itu. Yang membuatnya gelisah, apakah Kris melihatnya?

Baekhyun mencengkram jaket Chanyeol lebih kuat.

Baekhyun harap tidak.

-MIC-

"Kau kenapa sih?"

Pria berkepala dua itu mendengus. Ia memilih tak menjawab dan berkonsentrasi menyetir.

"Mereka hanya dua orang yang bersepeda, mereka juga bersepeda begitu tepi di jalan raya. Kau tahu kan, klakson mobil Sungchon seperti apa? Seperti toa, Kris. Memekakkan telinga! Kau menekannya lama lagi! Aku saja jengah, aku kaget juga tahu! " Yeoja itu, Taeyeon mendengus sebal. "Kita memang sepupu, tetapi Sungchon sudah bilang sebelum kau mengendarai mobil ini. Jangan menggunakannya seenaknya, tahu! Apapun perkataan pacarku, jangan kau anggap enteng!"

"Mereka itu pasangan gay," Kris mendengus sebal. "Ku klakson saja biar mereka terkena serangan jantung."

"Setiap lelaki yang berduaan bukan berarti mereka gay, Kris. Kau ini sensian sekali?!" Taeyeon mendengus sebal. "Kalau mereka serangan jantung beneran bagaimana? Kau mau tanggung jawab?!"

"Bagus, artinya kaum gay semakin menipis."

"Astaga!" Taeyeon menghela nafas kesal. "Apa salahnya juga? Itu urusan cinta mereka, jangan campuri urusan mereka dengan perasaan pribadimu Kris."

Kris menghela nafas. "Kau tahu apa yang paling kubenci di dunia ini?" Ia malas memandang Taeyeon yang kini menatapnya. "Pertama, seseorang yang terlalu terobsesi terhadapku. Kedua, kaum gay. Ketiga, suara cerewetmu yang memecahkan telinga, sama seperti klakson ini."

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTT!

Orang-orang disekitar mobil terperanjat, pengemudi motor mengerem mendadak saking kagetnya, kucing-kucing menggeram kaget beserta lolongan anjing yang bersaut-sautan, pengemudi dibelakang mereka memaki-maki Kris, bahkan ada pesepeda yang terkejut dan melanggar tiang hingga kepalanya terjatuh kedalam tong sampah.

Namun Kris tak peduli. Ia menatap Taeyeon denga tatapan dingin. "Jadi tutup mulutmu dari sekarang."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Taeyeon langsung menjambak rambut pria itu membuat Kris mengerem mendadak. "KAU MENYAMAIKU DENGAN KLAKSON BUNTUT INI! Sepupu sialan! Brengsek! MATI SAJA KAU!"

-MIC-

"UWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAHAHHAAH!"

Pacuan adrenalin ikut tergerak pada tiap detik benda yang menampung pengunjung itu digerakkan dengan toystick dipusat game dengan gerakan memutar dengan tempo cepat. Beberapa pengunjung yang tidak ikut main memilih menonton satu lusin manusia yang duduk pada benda memutar tersebut. Game ini disebut Tsunami, dan ini adalah game entah keberapa sudah yang pasangan ChanBaek mainkan setelah memasuki kawasan taman bermain.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan-teriakan ketakutan, kegembiraan, kengerian menggelegar disetiap toystick itu digerakan memutar sesuai tempo keinginan penjaga game itu. Disaat putarannya melambat, disaat itulah semua pengunjung yang bermain disana mengambil nafas. Tetapi mereka langsung menahan nafas ketika tubuh mereka bergerak terayun kekanan sebelum akhirnya memutar searah jarum jam mengikuti tempo cepat dari penjaga yang memegang toystick itu. Teriakan kembali terdengar.

"WAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! INI MENYENANGKAN! WAOOOOOOO!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA! FANTASTICCC BEYBEEEHHH!"

Itu teriakan ChanBaek. Teriakan yang paling berbeda dari pengunjung yang lain. Mereka menikmati permainan yang menantang adrenalin.

Perlahan, benda tersebut berhenti terayun. Lalu kembali ke posisi awalnya. Tempat pengaman yang mengurung tubuh semua pengunjung itu terbuka ke atas. Beberapa pengunjung turun dengan tubuh lunglai, ada juga yang ceria. Seperti Baekhyun misalnya.

"This so argghhh!" Baekhyun begitu gembira mengekspresikan bagaimana perasaannya setelah menaiki wahana tsunami itu. Chanyeol disampingnya juga tertawa riang. Seakan-akan masalah hidup mereka sudah melayang dari teriakan-teriakan mereka. Perasaan dan pikiran mereka terasa kosong dan damai.

Sungguh, taman bermain adalah tempat paling cocok untuk melepas stress.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Baek~ Lapar~" ucapnya dengan nada riang. Baekhyun tersenyum ceria.

"Makan yuk!"

Kedua manusia itu bergandengan tangan dengan senyuman bocah diwajah keduanya. Mereka berjalan mencari stand makanan terdekat. Baekhyun menatap langit. Mereka sedari tadi tak sadar jika langit tiba-tiba dipenuhi awan gelap, ditambah hari semakin sore. Mereka terlalu asyik bermain, melupakan bahwa waktu dan cuaca sekitar.

"Mau es krim?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Chanyeol tersenyum dan berhenti pada stand es krim. "Rasa apa?"

"Hmmm~" Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. "Vanilla~"

Chanyeol mendengus geli. "Vanilla dua ya." Ucapnya pada pedagang es krim itu. Baekhyun memilih duduk di kursi dekat stand itu, sedangkan Chanyeol menunggu hingga pesanannya jadi.

"Tadaa~"

Chanyeol memamerkan es krim tersebut didepan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan mengambil es krim itu lalu melahapnya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu merangkul pria manis itu sambil menjilati es krimnya. Baekhyun mengerjap lalu masa bodoh dengan tangan Chanyeol yang bertengger dibahunya. Yang penting ia mencicipi es krim lezat ini~

Tes...

Tangan Chanyeol terangkat, menggenggam tangannya yang sempat ditetesi air. Ia menatap langit. "Sepertinya akan hujan," Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun dan menemukan wajah Baekhyun yang terdapat noda dipipinya. "Pfftt—"

"A-apa?" Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya. Ia merasakan ada yang salah di wajahnya.

"Kau makan seperti anak kecil." Chanyeol terkekeh sambil menunjuk kearah pipinya, memberitahu Baekhyun bekas noda es krim tersebut. Baekhyun hendak mengelapnya dengan tangannya, namun ditahan Chanyeol. "Tunggu! Tahan sebentar."

Chanyeol bangkit, sedangkan Baekhyun mematung sambil menatap bingung kearah Chanyeol yang mengambil sesuatu di stand es krim itu. Ia kembali dengan tisu ditangannya. Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk lalu menyentuh dagu Baekhyun untuk mendongak kearahnya. Baekhyun menatap pria tampan itu tak berkedip, bahkan sampai pada detik dimana Chanyeol mengusapkan tisu itu ke wajahnya dan membuang tisunya.

Wajah Baekhyun memanas.

Kenapa pacarnya setampan itu?

"Kajja." Chanyeol tersenyum padanya dan Baekhyun segera berdiri sambil menghabiskan es krim yang tersisa. Kakinya melangkah mengikuti Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tahu.

Semakin lama ia bersama Chanyeol, maka semakin sering pula ia terjerat pada pesona pria ini. Dan hal itu akan membuat perasaannya terus-menerus menyukai Chanyeol.

Walau begitu, Baekhyun menyukai perasaan ini.

"Terimakasih, Channie~"

Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya yang tersenyum manis lalu merangkul kekasihnya. "Hmmmm."

Ia tersenyum tipis.

-MIC-

Tetesan air hujan menghantam aspal dan atap bangunan cukup deras. Daun pepohonan bergoyang dengan suara gemerisik. Sore ini hujan deras disertai angin. Orang-orang memilih untuk tetap berada di rumah, sedangkan mereka yang terperangkap memilih berteduh, meskipun terkena tempias.

"Hattchi!"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang mengusap hidungnya. Pria itu kemudian memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan tubuh menggigil. Mereka sudah menunggu selama lima belas menit, juga mereka sudah terguyur hujan dalam perjalanan pulang. Untung saja mereka menemui sebuah halte dan berteduh sesaat. Tetapi hal ini membosankan, apalagi ia melihat Baekhyun yang mulai memucat.

Chanyeol membuka jaketnya lalu memasangkan tudung jaket itu ke kepala Baekhyun, membiarkan bagian lainnya hanya membungkus bagian bahu mungil Baekhyun, karena jaketnya sedikit lembab. Ia lalu menarik pria itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Kedinginan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk di dadanya. Ia bahkan tak sanggup untuk berbicara. Bibirnya sudah mendingin. Pria manis itu memeluk erat Chanyeol, mencari kehangatan. Daya tahan tubuhnya menurun drastis jika sudah kedinginan. Chanyeol kini mengetahuinya dan ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun berlama-lama disini dengan situasi ini, karena menurut instingnya, hujan ini tetap terus bertahan, menumpahkan airnya setelah beberapa minggu tidak hujan.

"Kalau kita meneruskan perjalanan, kau mungkin akan semakin basah dan kedinginan, Baek. Kau bisa sakit."

Benar. Rumahnya masih jauh, dan Baekhyun tidak ingin pulang dalam keadaan lemas dan kedinginan begini. Bisa-bisa kalau kakaknya tahu, ia akan dikurung di rumah dan dilarang keluar beberapa minggu untuk mencegah Baekhyun supaya tidak sakit akibat hujan seperti ini.

Baekhyun tidak mau.

"D-dima-mana r-rumahmu?"

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. "Lumayan dekat jika melewati jalan pintas..."

"K-k-ki-kita ke-kesa-na s-sa—"

"Sttt..." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya. "Cukup jawab dengan anggukan dan gelengan saja. Jangan bicara, oke?" Chanyeol cukup tahu jika saat berbicara Baekhyun juga memikirkan tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan. Itu menghabiskan energi.

Baekhyun mengangguk didadanya.

"Kau yakin ingin ke rumahku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Sungguh? Tidak apa?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap kepala Baekhyun. Ia menatap lembut. "Maaf jaketku lembab, kuharap bisa membuatmu hangat."

"I-I-Ini s-sudah—" ucapannya terhenti saat jari telunjuk Chanyeol berhenti dibibirnya.

"Tunggu disini, aku mengambil sepeda."

Chanyeol berlari mengambil sepedanya lalu menghampiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun menunggu sambil memakai jaket Chanyeol. Jaket ini sedikit menghangatkan tubuhnya meski lembab. "Kajja." Ucap Chanyeol sambil sedikit membenarkan letak topinya. Baekhyun segera duduk dibelakangnya. Sebelah tangannya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang Chanyeol. Setelah siap, Chanyeol segera meneroboh hujan. Tidak peduli jika ia hanya mengenakan kaos navy dengan lengan sesiku, guyuran hujan bukan satu-satunya halangan baginya untuk menerobos hujan ini, demi Baekhyun, kekasihnya yang sedang kedinginan.

Jemari Chanyeol menggenggam tangan dingin Baekhyun dipinggangnya. Ia menggenggamnya begitu erat, membagi rasa hangat tubuhnya kepada tubuh dingin Baekhyun.

"Bertahanlah."

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan menggenggam balik jemari Chanyeol. Tubuhnya memang mendingin, tetapi Baekhyun tahu, hatinya menghangat setelah mendengar suara husky itu. Wajahnya bahkan merona memikirkan kembali kepedulian Chanyeol kepadanya. Sungguh, ia meleleh detik ini juga.

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol lebih erat.

"Ndeeh."

-MIC-

"HATTCCHII!"

"M-maaf Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sambil menggosok hidungnya yang memerah. Mereka kini sampai di rumah Chanyeol. Rumah sederhana yang begitu sepi, sangat sepi. Baekhyun berpikir, mungkin orang rumah sedang tidak ada.

Baekhyun kini sudah mengenakan pakaian kering Chanyeol yang sedikit kebesaran ditubuhnya. Selimut tebal Chanyeol juga membungkus seluruh tubuhnya sekarang. Baekhyun kini duduk di sofa sambil menikmati susu coklat hangat yang disungguhkan Chanyeol. Pria yang sudah berpakaian kering itu langsung duduk disampingnya sambil meminum susu coklat buatannya.

"Hangatnya~" ucapnya dengan suara sedikit memberat. Baekhyun tahu itu tanda-tanda gejala flu. Ia jadi merasa bersalah membiarkan Chanyeol memberikan jaket kepadanya.

"K-kau ada obat flu? Sebaiknya kita berdua meminumnya."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lalu tersenyum tipis. "Kalau sudah meminum susu itu, tidak boleh langsung minum obat, Baek~~" Chanyeol menepuk kepala kekasihnya. "Aku juga tidak suka minum obat, jadi tenang saja. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Flu bukan masalah besar untuk kesehatanku."

"T-Tapi, kau begini gara-gara aku...kan?" Baekhyun terlihat murung. Chanyeol mendengus geli melihatnya. Ia merangkul kekasihnya.

"Aku begini karena diriku sendiri. Aku rindu main hujan, rasanya seru, kembali ke masa kecil." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Aku malah akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri jika kau sampai sakit dan mati kedinginan disana. Aku tak mau hal itu terjadi. Jadi berhenti menyalahkan dirimu."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol meletakkan cangkirnya ke meja lalu mengambil selimut lain untuk membungkus tubuhnya yang sedikit kedinginan. "Oh ya, tidak apa jika kau terjebak hujan di sini? Hujannya masih belum berhenti, laju derasnya terus stabil dan kemungkinan akan lama."

Baekhyun menatap jendela. Seperti kata Chanyeol, hujan masih sama derasnya seperti tadi. Hari juga sudah menjelang malam, ditambah lagi angin ribut. Cuaca yang buruk untuk pulang sekarang.

CTARR!

Baekhyun terkejut melihat cahaya kilat diantara awan gelap tersebut. Chanyeol mengetahui hal itu segera berdiri dan menarik gorden untuk menutupi suasana diluar. Ia kembali duduk disamping Baekhyun dan membaringkan kepalanya disandaran sofa, tak lupa menarik selimut hingga lehernya. Baekhyun mendengus dan meminum susu coklat panasnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memandanginya. "Entahlah. Aku tak peduli. Mungkin jika kau pinjamkan aku ponsel, aku akan mendapat izin dari kakakku."

"Ponselku di meja disampingmu, gunakan saja."

Baekhyun mengerjap dan mengangguk. Diletakkannya cangkir itu disamping cangkir Chanyeol lalu mengambil ponsel Chanyeol. Begitu ia menggeser layar, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wallpaper 'Byun Baekhyun'.

"Kau menjadikan namaku wallpaper?" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol.

"Mm-hm." Chanyeol memandang polos.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku menyatakan perasaanku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Meski hal ini sederhana, tetapi itu justru membuat darahnya berdesir dan menghangatkan perasaannya. Jemari Baekhyun segera bergerak untuk tujuan utamanya. Diketiknya nomor Kris yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala lalu menelponnya.

 _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk—_

Baekhyun mendengus. Kakaknya memang selalu sibuk. Ia lalu mengirim pesan ke Kris. Tetapi matanya tertarik melihat satu-satunya pesan disana. Melihat tanggalnya yang sudah sangat lama, membuat Baekhyun penasaran karena pesan ini tidak dihapus hingga sekarang.

 **Ibu.**

Baekhyun membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya.

 ** _Sayang... Eomma sayang padamu. Kembalilah, jebal._**

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Ibu Chanyeol seperti mencari-cari Chanyeol? Apa Chanyeol melarikan diri dari rumah? Kenapa? Baekhyun ingin tahu. Ia ingin mengetahui tentang Chanyeol, terutama keadaan rumahnya yang begitu sepi.

Tetapi... ia agak ragu, apakah Chanyeol mau menerima keberadaannya? Ini masalah pribadi. Sejujurnya Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol bercerita banyak tentangnya, keluarganya, dan saudara-saudaranya kepadanya. Namun Baekhyun bukanlah sosok manusia yang sudah sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol. Jika dibilang, mungkin ia masih tergolong orang baru. Chanyeol pasti masih belum mempercayainya.

Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol akan mempercayainya.

Ah, iya. Ia harus ketik pesan ke Kris!

Hmmmm...

 _ **Aku kehujanan, tetapi jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku sudah berteduh di tempat yang aman. Semoga pekerjaannya lancar.**_

 _Send._

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Mungkin ia harus mengirim ke Krystal juga.

 _ **Aku kehujanan, jangan mengkhawatirkanku, aku ada ditempat yang aman.**_

 _Send._

"Wajahmu lucu saat mengetik pesan." Chanyeol berkomentar. "Kau seolah sedang bermain game teka-teki."

"Hee? Game teka-teki?"

"Ya, terlalu banyak berpikir, dan terlihat tak yakin." Chanyeol terkekeh. "Sampai begitu ya mengetik pesan untuk saudara mun yang protektif itu."

Baekhyun manyun. "Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka salah paham."

Ding!

Baekhyun menatap layar dan membuka pesan balasan dari Krystal.

 _ **Siapa juga yang khawatir padamu? Btw, ini nomor temanmu ya? Yang ganteng itu!**_

Baekhyun mendengus.

 _ **Ingin tahu saja.**_

"Aku iri padamu."

"Eh?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Sepertinya seru memiliki saudara."

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Kau...tinggal sendiri? Anak tunggal?"

Chanyeol hanya diam, terdiam cukup lama menatap Baekhyun lalu menghela nafas. "Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa hanya sendirian sejak lahir." Chanyeol menatap lurus. "Mungkin orangtuaku terlalu banyak masalah jadi..." pandangan Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengosong. Ia tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Baekhyun bingung sendiri.

"Lalu... dimana orangtuamu sekarang?"

Chanyeol masih terdiam. Pandangannya perlahan teralih pada Baekhyun, dengan pandangan yang masih sama kosongnya. Dan Baekhyun dikejutkan oleh mata kiri Chanyeol yang membentuk sebuah aliran air dari sudut matanya, mengalir hingga ke pipi. "C-Chanyeol?"

"Ah..." Chanyeol menyentuh pipi kirinya dan merasa tetesan liquid itu, ia terdiam. "Aku hanya..."

"Kau kenapa?" Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol. Ia duduk disampingnya sambil menatap kekasihnya. Duduk diam sebagai pendengar. Tangannya bergerak menghapus aliran air mata dipipi kiri Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatapnya lembut. "Aku akan dengarkan, jika kau tak keberatan."

"Tentang alasan kenapa aku tidak ingin berpacaran dan membenci wanita," Chanyeol menyentuh tangan Baekhyun dipipinya. "Itu karena aku kehilangan Ibuku, karena aku..."

.

 _ **Flashback. 8 years ago.**_

 _Ibu dan Ayahku sering bertengkar. Dulu Ibuku bilang bahwa Ayahku selingkuh. Mungkin hanya kesalah pahaman, karena aku dan Ayahku tahu kondisi kejiwaan Ibuku terganggu setelah dipecat dari sebuah perusahaan besar dengan cara tak layak. Aku malas terlibat dengan urusan orangtuanya. Aku tidak mempercayai ucapan Ibuku bahwa Ayah selingkuh. Bagaimana mungkin? Sepengetahuanku, mereka kan teman dekat. Ibuku terlalu berlebihan dan aneh, pantas saja ia dipecat dari tempat kerjanya karena memikirkan hal yang tidak penting._

 _._

 _._

Dan...

" _KAU DI HOTEL BERSAMANYA! SIALAN!"_

" _YA! HENTIKAN JESSICA!"_

 _Chanyeol berhenti menulis dan menghela nafas. Bahkan disaat ia harus belajar ujian besok, orangtuanya tidak pengertian sama sekali. "Apa lagi sekarang?" Chanyeol bangkit lalu menghampiri asal suara. Ibunya selalu mengawali pertengkaran, itu benar-benar mengganggu._

" _KAU TAHU AKU BEGITU MENCINTAIMU! KAU JUGA CINTA PADAKU KAN?! TETAPI KENAPA KAU PERGI BERSAMANYA, BAHKAN KALIAN TIDUR SATU KAMAR DI SEBUAH HOTEL?! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? TIDUR BERSAMA DAN MENCICIPI TUBUH JALANGNYA?!"_

" _Astaga! Kau benar-benar gila! Kau mengikutiku?!" Ayahnya mengepalkan tangannya. "Kami hanya, hanya menginap semalam untuk rapat dengan CEO perusahaan kami. Kenapa kau curigaan sekali?"_

" _LALU INI APA?!" Jessica, Ibunya, dengan mata sembab menampilkan ponsel milik suaminya yang terdapat chattingan dengan seseorang. "Apa maksud dari 'Terimakasih sayang.', 'Malam yang indah ya, sayang', 'Sayang, aku membutuhkanmu.', dan yang lainnya dari teman kerjamu itu hah? Mana ada teman yang seperti ini! Kenapa kau begitu tega, Kangin-ah, kenapa?" Jessica menutup wajahnya, terisak penuh kesedihan. Chanyeol memperhatikan semua itu, ia masih tak percaya dengan ucapan Ibunya._

 _Mana mungkin Ayahnya seperti itu, kan? Tetapi ada bukti chatting mereka berdua, walau ia belum melihatnya. Tetapi kan Ibunya sedang stress, ia kurang mempercayai Ibunya yang seperti ini._

 _Chanyeol terdiam, melihat Ibunya yang kacau mengambil sebuah vas bunga keramik diatas meja. Astaga, Ibunya benar-benar akan bertindak gila?_

" _Sayang, suaminya teman kerjaku, ia meminjam ponselku untuk chattingan dengannya. Kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku? Jangan seperti ini, sayang. Kau terlalu banyak melukai dirimu sendiri. Ayo ke rumah sakit, dan letakkan kembali benda itu ya?"_

" _Heh..." Jessica tersenyum miris. "Kau berbohong padaku... kenapa... kau berbohong. Aku sudah mengeceknya, dan kau masih berbohong padaku..." Jessica tersenyum, namun air matanya terus mengalir. "Aku akan pergi bersama Chanyeol setelah ini, aku harus pergi jauh dari manusia sialan sepertimu, aku harus—"_

" _Aku tidak seperti itu!" Kangin mengepalkan tangannya sambil melirik kearah Chanyeol yang berjalan mendekati mereka._

" _Ibu, hentikan." Chanyeol menatap Jessica yang begitu berantakan. Ibu itu memang sebatang kara, Chanyeol mengerti kenapa ia begitu posesif terhadap Ayahnya dan dirinya. Begitu menyayangi mereka. Tetapi kenapa merusak semuanya dengan sesuatu yang tak jelas? "Apa yang terjadi pada Ibu? Kenapa seperti ini?"_

" _Chanyeol..." Jessica menatapnya penuh harap. "Ayo pergi bersama, nak. Temani Ibu, Ibu tidak tahan lagi dengan pengkhianatan dari Ayahmu. Ibu hanya punya kau satu-satunya, Chanyeol..."_

" _Ya! Jessica, kau ini bicara apa?! Jangan menuduhku begitu!"_

" _Apa lagi yang harus kukatakan?" Jessica berteriak kesal. "Kau, dan teman bangsatmu itu, harusnya mati saja sekalian!" Jessica hendak melemparinya dengan vas bunga. Chanyeol segera menahannya, ia tidak ingin ada yang terluka._

" _Ibu, hentikan!"_

" _Jangan menghalangiku, Chanyeollie!"_

" _Sudahlah Ibu! Ayah tidak mungkin berselingkuh dengan Minah—"_

 _PLAK!_

 _Chanyeol merasakan rasa perih dipipinya. Ia tidak percaya, tidak percaya bahwa Ibunya menamparnya. Ia memang tidak pernah diperlakukan kasar oleh orangtuanya, dan ini kali pertamanya. Namun Chanyeol merasa kecewa, kenapa orang yang begitu ia sayangi menamparnya hanya untuk masalah tak jelas seperti ini?_

 _Jessica terkejut sendiri dengan tindakan refleknya. Kangin sendiri terdiam melihat itu. Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Maaf, aku mengganggu. Silakan lanjutkan." Chanyeol langsung pergi dari rumah, tidak memperdulikan ucapan Ibunya yang berteriak memanggilnya._

" _Chanyeol-ah!"_

 _Ia tidak peduli lagi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _DRRTTTT DRRTTTT_

" _Hyung, ponselmu berbunyi tuh."_

" _Biarkan saja."_

 _Kai yang baru pulang sekolah mendengus melihat Chanyeol yang begitu sibuk berfokus pada PSP ditangannya. Pria itu sudah tiga hari menginap di rumahnya, bahkan izin tidak masuk sekolah atas alasan sakit hanya untuk menghindari Ibu dan Ayahnya. Kai sebenarnya tidak tega dengan orangtua Chanyeol yang bertanya padanya, ia terpaksa berbohong untuk Chanyeol. Untung saja orangtuanya sedang pergi ke rumah neneknya, jadi mempermudah Chanyeol untuk bersembunyi dari orangtuanya._

 _Kai mengambil ponsel Chanyeol dan melihat layarnya. Ia menghela nafas setelah panggilan itu terhenti dan melihat notifikasi. Terdapat 4 pesan dan 18 panggilan dalam tiga hari ini. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa Chanyeol tidak peduli perasaan orangtuanya yang khawatir tentang keberadaannya. Chanyeol menginap di rumahnya karena alasan muak dengan pertengkaran orangtuanya. Ia sudah bercerita pada Kai, dan memohon untuk menginap disini. Kai tidak masalah dengan kehadiran Chanyeol di sini, tetapi ia kasihan pada Ibu dan Ayah Chanyeol._

 _Kai menghampiri Chanyeol dan merampas PSPnya. Chanyeol mendelik tidak terima. "Apa-apaan—"_

" _Cek ponselmu dan lihat betapa khawatirnya orangtuamu."_

 _Chanyeol mendengus. "Tidak mau."_

 _Kai menatapnya tajam. "Sebusuk-busuknya aku sebagai berandalan, aku masih memikirkan orangtuaku yang begitu baik dan suci hatinya karena mau-maunya mengkhawatirkan anaknya si berandalan bangsat ini."_

" _Kau ya kau. Aku, ya aku."_

" _Cih! Cek ponselmu sekarang atau aku akan menendangmu keluar dan menyeretmu ke rumahmu sekarang."_

 _Chanyeol mendesah malas dan mengambil kasar ponselnya. Ia membuka satu persatu pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab. Dari 18 panggilan tak terjawab, 2 dari Kyungsoo—sahabatnya, 3 dari Ayahnya, dan 13 dari Ibunya. Chanyeol membaca pesan tersebut._

 _Oi Chan, kau sakit gara-gara ujian matematika ya? Ahahahhaha! Dasar pengecut. –_ _ **Kyungsoo**_

 _Jawab pesanku bodoh. Kau benar-benar sekarat ya, cepat sembuh ya. –_ _ **Kyungsoo**_

 _Kau dimana nak? Cepat pulang, jangan membuatku khawatir. –_ _ **Ayah**_

 _Sayang... Eomma sayang padamu. Kembalilah, jebal. –_ _ **Ibu**_

Chanyeol memandang sendu pesan tersebut. Ia merasa bersalah juga karena meninggalkan Ibunya sendirian, Ayahnya sering sibuk. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia mungkin sudah keterlaluan. Ia harus pulang.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia baru saja akan berbelok ke kiri pada persimpangan jalan, ketika matanya tanpa sengaja melihat mobil Ayahnya didepan sana, di samping mobil itu ada Ayahnya juga. Chanyeol heran, ini hari sabtu, Ayahnya tidak mungkin lembur hingga pulang selarut ini. Lalu kenapa Ayah disana? Ia memilih bersembunyi dibalik tiang dekat belokan menuju rumahnya itu._

" _Terima kasih telah mengantarku pulang. Malam ini menyenangkan." Wanita cantik itu tersenyum pada pria separuh baya didepannya. Chanyeol sepertinya mengenalnya. Itu teman kerja Ayahnya, Minah. Kenapa mereka pulang lama sekali? "Cepatlah pulang, atau istrimu melihat kita lagi."_

 _Istri? Maksudnya Ibu?_

" _Tentu." Ayahnya tersenyum dan meraih pinggang Minah, lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka kedalam sebuah ciuman hangat. Chanyeol terbelalak. "Apapun untukmu, sayang."_

" _Tidak..." Chanyeol berbisik lirih, ia kehabisan kata-kata. Ia tidak mempercayai ini. Ayahnya benar-benar berselingkuh dengan teman kerjanya? Lalu kenapa berbohong kepadanya dan Ibu? Ibunya benar, ucapannya selama ini benar. Ia terlalu mempercayai Ayahnya yang ternyata pendusta besar. Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya dan berlari menuju rumah. Ia harus menemui Ibunya dan meminta maaf. Ia sudah membuat Ibu khawatir dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Ibunya tidak gila. Ibunya hanya sedikit depresi dengan perasaannya yang dikhianati._

 _Lari Chanyeol melambat ketika ia melihat tetangga berkerumun didepan rumahnya. Ada mobil ambulance, dan juga polisi didepan rumah. Chanyeol merasakan perasaan buruk tentang ini. Ia segera mendekat dengan cepat._ _Ia memilih untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya, namun ia segera dicegah._

" _Anda tidak bisa memasuki kawasan itu." Chanyeol menoleh dan memperhatikan pria itu. Dia seorang polisi. Chanyeol melirik kearah rumahnya yang ternyata sudah terdapat garis polisi disana. Chanyeol menegang, perasaan buruknya semakin menjadi-jadi._

" _Ada apa ini? Saya harus masuk dan menemui Ibu!" Chanyeol tidak bisa mengontrol rasa penasarannya. "Kenapa ada polisi dan ambulance? Kenapa orang-orang berada disini?"_

" _Ibu?" Pria itu bertanya hati-hati. "Wanita yang berada di rumah ini maksudmu?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Maafkan aku sebelumnya, tetapi anda tidak bisa menemuinya. Dia sudah tewas, bunuh diri dengan meminum zat kimia."_

" _A-apa..." Chanyeol terpaku. "Apa sih maksud Bapak?" Ia tak mengerti—tidak, ia tidak ingin mengerti. Ibunya tidak mungkin bunuh diri. "Sudahlah, saya ingin masuk menemui Ibu."_

" _Tidak bisa, nak." Pria separuh baya itu menahan tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol memberontak, tangannya terkepal kuat._

" _Ayolah Pak, biarkan saya masuk." Chanyeol menyahut kesal meski suaranya bergetar. "Ibu tidak mungkin—"_

 _Perkataan Chanyeol terhenti ketika petugas ambulance membawa sebuah tubuh yang diselimuti kain putih itu dengan tandu. Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan penuh harapan agar yang ia lihat dibalik kain ini bukanlah Ibunya. Pihak petugas meletakkan tandu itu ke lantai dan membiarkan Chanyeol melihatnya. Pihak polisi hanya menatap iba dan melanjutkan tugas mereka. Tangan Chanyeol bergetar ketika ia membuka bagian atas kain, memperlihatkan wajah pucat seorang wanita yang memejamkan matanya dengan damai. Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya. "I-Ibu..."_

 _Tidak, ini tidak seperti dugaannya. Ibunya pergi dan memilih bunuh diri setelah berpikir Chanyeol meninggalkannya setelah menamparnya. Chanyeol bersalah, ia merasa bersalah tidak menemani Ibunya disaat-saat dirinya rapuh dan malah mempercayai pria pendusta yang bersenang-senang dengan istri orang. Perasaan Ibunya pasti lebih sakit dibandingkan dirinya yang ditampar Ibu._

" _Ibu, Maafkan Aku. Bangun Ibu... Kumohon..."_

 _Tubuhnya bergetar, menangisi kepergian orang tersayangnya. Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri, memeluk Ibunya yang sudah kaku diatas tandu. Chanyeol salah, ia bodoh, ia brengsek, ia tidak tahu diri, ia tidak termaafkan!_

 _Suara mobil berhenti terdengar. Tetangga yang sedang berkerumun menatap kearah pria yang baru saja tiba disana. Pria itu kebingungan dan menatap sekitar. Ia khawatir dan gugup melihat ada polisi dan ambulance didepan rumahnya. Matanya menangkap sosok anaknya disana, dan ia segera menghampirinya._

" _Chanyeol! Kenapa... Jessica?" Pria itu terkejut. "Apa yang terjadi?"_

 _Kangin hendak berjongkok, mendekati tubuh Jessica. Ia hendak menyentuh istrinya. "Bajingan..." desis Chanyeol sinis. Kangin menatap bingung dan tak mengerti. "Keparat kau, brengsek!" Chanyeol menghantamkan kepalan tangannya dan memukuli Ayahnya sendiri dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Butiran air mata terus mengalir tanpa henti, hidung yang memerah menahan tangis, dan tangan yang tak bisa berhenti untuk tidak memukuli Ayahnya. "Padahal aku sudah mempercayaimu, brengsek! Kupikir kau tidak seperti yang dikatakan Ibu!" Chanyeol putus asa dan berteriak kesal. "Mati saja kalian!"_

 _BUAGH! BUAGH!_

" _H-hentikan Chanyeol!"_

 _Chanyeol menangis pilu, ia terus memukuli Ayahnya hingga pihak kepolisian menyadari keributan itu dan menjauhkan Chanyeol dari Ayahnya._ _Chanyeol melemas dan menjatuhkan diri ke tanah. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya, terisak penuh pilu atas kepergian Ibunya, bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan ucapan Ayahnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Flashback off.**_

Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar. Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh tersebut. Ia mencengkram kuat baju Baekhyun, pelukannya semakin erat tatkala tubuhnya semakin bergetar akibat hatinya yang kembali tersayat oleh kejadian pahit dimasa lalu. Tangisan yang teredam dipelukan Baekhyun dan hanya terdengar oleh Baekhyun seorang, membuat hatinya ikut tersayat merasakan pedih yang Chanyeol rasakan. Ia tidak pernah tahu, sosok tenang dan ceria Chanyeol selama ini memendam kenangan pahit dan dihantui rasa bersalah. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya.

Hidup sendirian tanpa saudara, menghadapi pertengkaran orang dewasa, dibohongi orang terpercaya, dikhianati, dan kehilangan orang berharga yang telah ia sakiti. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol memendam semua itu sendirian? Baekhyun yang mendengarkan ceritanya saja ingin menangis.

"Keluarkan Chanyeol... Keluarkan semua kesedihanmu. Ada aku," Baekhyun berbisik lembut, dan suaranya membuat pelukan Chanyeol semakin erat dengan isakan yang semakin keras. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar. Baekhyun mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"Aku takut Baek. Aku sayang Ibuku... Harusnya... harusnya aku ada disisinya." Tangis Chanyeol terdengar pilu, suaranya bergetar dan nyaris hilang menjelaskan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. "Aku membenci wanita itu Baek... Ia menghancurkan keluargaku! Ibuku menderita, tetapi dia bersenang-senang dengan Ayahku. Sejak saat itu aku tidak menyukai wanita. Aku—"

"Stttt..." Baekhyun mengelus punggung Chanyeol, mencoba meredakan emosinya. "Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti, Chanyeol."

Perlahan, pelukan Chanyeol mengendur. Ia melepas pelukannya lalu duduk didepan Baekhyun, menatap pria manis itu dengan mata sembabnya. Pipi memerah, hidung memerah, mata memerah dengan berlinang air mata. Penampilan Chanyeol yang tampan kini terlihat kacau dengan rambut berantakannya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan menyisir rambut ikalnya.

"Jadi aku memisahkan diri untuk tinggal sendiri, dan dia memberiku rumah ini sebagai permintaan maaf dan memberiku uang hanya pada saat masa SMA. Aku tak peduli lagi dengannya."Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Aku bukan homoseksual, tetapi aku membenci wanita, karena wanita itu ibuku menghilang selamanya. Tetapi bukan berarti aku membenci semua wanita. Aku hanya belum bisa menerima mereka dikehidupanku dan belum siap berhubungan dengan siapapun. Tapi... aku sudah bertemu denganmu..."

Baekhyun mendengus geli mendengarnya. "Itu hakmu, Chanyeol. Kau berhak memilih apapun yang kau inginkan. Setidaknya Ayahmu masih peduli padamu." Ia tersenyum lembut. "Lalu kenapa kau malah berpacaran denganku kalau tidak siap?"

"Karena aku suka padamu." Chanyeol menatapnya sambil menyedot ingus. Baekhyun ingin tertawa melihat wajah menggemaskannya. "Kau duluan yang menebar pesona pada saat festival kampus dan menjeratku, lalu kau mabuk didepanku dan bertingkah lucu, memaksaku untuk kembali terperangkap pada pesona manismu seakan-akan aku tak akan lepas dari sana." Chanyeol menggerutu pelan. "Aku begitu suka padamu." Telinga Chanyeol sedikit memerah, dan matanya bergulir ke tempat lain, menghindari mata kelam Baekhyun yang akan membuatnya semakin terperosok kedalam keindahan dirinya nanti.

Baekhyun geram melihat wajah malu-malu Chanyeol dengan telinga yang memerah dan seluruh wajahnya memerah. Aishh, itu menggemaskan dan lucu~ ahahaha~ Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya lalu tersenyum lebar yang manis dengan mata membentuk bulan sabit dengan backround blink-blink berkilauan.

"Terimakasih sudah menyukaiku~ sayangku~"

Sebelum sempat Baekhyun melihat wajah memalukannya lebih dari ini, segera saja Chanyeol memeluknya cepat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memerah level maksimal keperpotongan leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum bocah dan menepuk-tepuk punggung Chanyeol.

"Tak perlu malu, sayang, tak perlu malu, ahahahahaha!"

"Diamlah." Chanyeol cemberut dan masih betah berada dibahu Baekhyun, menikmati wangi khas Baekhyun yang akan diingatnya. Wangi vanilla yang menenangkan dengan bau yang sama seperti es krim yang ia cicipi tadi. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dengan ekor matanya lalu menghela nafas.

'Aku begitu suka padamu. Sangat sangat suka, Baekhyun. Itulah alasanku yang pertama yang membuatku berani untuk melakukan alasan yang kedua.' Chanyeol memejamkan matanya.

'Alasan kenapa aku menerima tawaran pria bernama Zitao tersebut.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued!**

 _ **#bangkitlagisetelahhibernasi  
**_

HAYOYOYOYO! HALOO EVRIBADEHH! HAIIIIII!

(Readers : BERAPA LAMA LO NGILANG! GRAAAAAAAA!)

Maafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaaf T^T Jadwal aye (saya) padat sejak juli, alhasil aye gak nyentuh laptop dan hiatus sampai September. Saat itu fanfic aye keteteran, hasilnya jadwal aye berantakan T^T Sooooooooo, saya comeback lagii #DIGAMPAR

Yang lain bakal nyusul kok—insyaallah kalo idenya jalan dan ada titik cerahnya, TAPI! Udah ada saya ketik lanjutannya, setengah jalan sih, ehehehe.

Selesai cuap-cuap dari Minori Anra. Maaf buat kalian menunggu lama :')

So...

LEAVE ME A REVIEW~? :D


	6. Chapter 6

**My Idiot Chanyeol**

 **by: Minori Anra**

 **Disclaimer : Karakter bukan milik saya.**

 **Main cast : Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol**

 **Warning! : Typo's. BoysLove. Dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you enjoy it :D**

 **.**

 **Saturday morning~**

"Hngh..."

Pria manis itu membuka matanya perlahan saat cahaya matahari yang mengintip dari celah gorden mengenai wajahnya. Byun Baekhyun mengumpulkan kesadarannya, ia mulai sadar jika ini sudah pagi. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Yang ia lihat adalah sebuah ruangan bernuansa cream dengan perabotan yang tertata rapi. Ini bukan kamarnya. Baekhyun tidak ingat ia pernah menempel poster suatu anime berjudul One Piece didepan sebuah keyboard disudut ruangan.

Baekhyun hendak duduk, dan pada saat itu pula ia menyadari bahwa sesuatu melingkar dipinggangnya. Sebuah tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya posesif. Baekhyun melirik kebelakang dan melihat wajah sang pangeran tidur yang terlihat lugu.

Itu Park Chanyeol, yang sedang menyelami alam mimpi.

Baekhyun mengerut bingung, ia merasa terakhir kali mereka berada di ruang televisi, lalu tanpa sadar ia terlelap di sofa. Dan ketika bangun ia berada di sebuah ruangan—lebih tepatnya sebuah kamar. Mungkinkah kamar Chanyeol? Chanyeol membawanya ke kamarnya? Dengan cara apa? Apakah digendong? Begitu banyak pertanyaan di pagi hari ini, tetapi Baekhyun lebih memikirkan satu hal lagi yang lebih penting dari yang lainnya.

Jadi, apa yang mereka lakukan di kasur?

Baekhyun reflek memegang tubuhnya, lalu bernafas lega karena pakaian masih melekat pada tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu memilih tidur kembali, namun kali ini menghadap sang pangeran tidur. Niatnya untuk menjahili pria itu.

Baekhyun menatapi Chanyeol yang masih terpejam. Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh helaian poni yang menutupi matanya, menyingkirkan helaian rambut itu dari wajah tampan tersebut. Bahkan disaat tidur saja, Chanyeol begitu tampan. Baekhyun sedikit iri sebenarnya. Tanpa sadar pria manis itu mempoutkan bibirnya. Namun setelah itu ia tersenyum manis.

"Kalau saja kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu waktu pertama kita bertemu, mungkin aku tidak sesenang ini." Baekhyun menyentuh lekuk wajah Chanyeol perlahan. "Ah, aku jadi ingin mengganggu orang tidur~"bisiknya.

Jemari Baekhyun berhenti dihidung Chanyeol. Ia lalu memencet hidung pria itu hingga membuat Chanyeol terganggu dan kesulitan bernafas. Cepat-cepat Baekhyun menarik tangannya dan memejamkan matanya, bersikap senatural mungkin seperti orang yang masih tertidur. Bertepatan dengan itu, Chanyeol begitu terganggu dan membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya sedikit menyipit saat cahaya matahari mengenai matanya. Chanyeol lalu melirik Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa didalam hati. Ia yakin tadi ada yang memencet hidungnya.

Dan Chanyeol tidak cukup bodoh jika orang itu pasti orang yang tidur bersamanya sekarang.

Jadi, mari ikuti permainan ini.

"Ah, siapa sih yang mengganggu tidurku?" Chanyeol terdengar kesal, dan mampu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum meski wajahnya tak menampilkan hal itu. "Baekhyun sedang tidur, jangan-jangan hantu?!" Baekhyun mencoba mengontrol wajahnya agar tidak tertawa karena Chanyeol terdengar idiot saat mengatakan hal ini. "Aku tidur saja!"

Baekhyun sedikit mengintip dari celah matanya. Yang benar saja, Chanyeol kembali memejamkan matanya lalu tidur kembali. Baekhyun menunggu hingga beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya ia membuka matanya sambil tersenyum tak jelas.

"Hantu katanya..." Baekhyun berdesis pelan sambil mendengus geli. Ia lalu mengganggu Chanyeol lagi. Kali ini incarannya rambut. Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya perlahan, setelah ia yakin Chanyeol kembali terlelap dalam mimpi. Begitu tangannya hendak menyentuh helaian rambut itu, ia kaget saat pinggangnya ditarik mendekat, dan sebuah kaki melingkari tubuh bagian bawahnya, membuatnya seperti guling.

"Yach!" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol, tetapi posisinya kalah kuat untuk mendorong pria yang malah asyik melesakkan kepalanya ke leher Baekhyun. "Kau mengerjaiku?"

"Coba tebak siapa yang memulainya tadi?" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Ia menciumi leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun cemberut. "Yaaa, kau menang. Sekarang lepaskan aku. Ada kuliah hari ini—hngh, kenapa kau gigit?!" Baekhyun segera menjauhkan kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat tak begitu peduli.

"Aku tidak ingat ada kuliah di hari Sabtu." Tangan Chanyeol yang semula berada dipinggang perlahan turun menyentuh bokong sintal Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun sedikit memekik. "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu yang menarik?"

"Yach! Kau—"

Nyutt!

"Akh!" Chanyeol meringis dan menjauhkan tangannya saat Baekhyun mencubitnya dengan bringas. Kesempatan itu Baekhyun lakukan untuk meloloskan diri dari kuncian maut Chanyeol. Wajahnya begitu merona, dan Chanyeol menyadarinya. Ia menyeringai kecil. "Itu baru dipegang, Baek. Belum diapa-apakan, tapi kau sudah selucu ini."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku terkejut, tahu!"

"Kupikir kau menolak?" Seringai Chanyeol malah membuat Baekhyun semakin panas. "Jadi, mau lanjut~?"

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku mau mandi!" Secepat kilat ia keluar dari kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat cara Baekhyun berkilah. Well, ia hanya bercanda. Tapi Baekhyun terlihat imut juga. Chanyeol benar-benar terhibur.

"Err..." Chanyeol memandang kearah pintu, dimana pria manis itu menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik pintu dengan pipi merona, sambil curi-curi menatapnya. "Handuknya dimana ya? Kamar mandinya juga..."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Tidak sekalian bertanya apa aku mau memandikanmu?"

"Tidak!" Baekhyun menutup pintu segera dengan kasar. Hal itu malah membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

Pagi ini lebih menyenangkan dari biasanya untuknya. Karena adanya Baekhyun, setidaknya rumahnya tidak sepi seperti dulu lagi.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya, dan Baekhyun ternyata duduk di depan pintu kamarnya sambil menatapnya kaget. Mungkin Baekhyun sedang dilema untuk meminta bantuan Chanyeol atau kembali malu dengan setiap godaan yang terlontar. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku menjawabnya atau tidak?"

Baekhyun terdiam lalu tersenyum manis. Kali ini Chanyeol terlihat serius, ia tidak menggodanya lagi. Baekhyun cukup tenang sekarang. "Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah, tunggu disini, aku ambilkan handuknya lalu menunjukkan kamar mandinya." Chanyeol terdiam sejenak memperhatikan Baekhyun yang mengangguk dengan senyuman manis. "Lalu, aku akan memandikanmu, Byun Baekhyun~"

Senyum Baekhyun pun luntur.

"BERHENTI BERCANDA CHANYEOL!"

Baekhyun tidak tahu seberapa beratnya ia menahan rasa panas yang menjalar ke wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

Penampilan? Oke. Perlengkapan? Siap. Baekhyun menatap dirinya dicermin. Ia tersenyum puas. Sempurna. Pagi yang sempurna. "Kau tampan, diriku~"

Chanyeol yang sedang memakai kemeja disudut lain melirik kearah Baekhyun yang begitu berbinar-binar didepan cermin. Ia memutar bola matanya. "Dasar narsis."

Baekhyun berhenti memandangi wajahnya lalu menyipitkan matanya, menatap tajam sosok yang selesai memakai kemeja putihnya. "Setiap orang akan seperti aku jika berada didepan cermin!" Baekhyun membela diri. "Kau akan dapat melihat seberapa tampannya dirimu."

Chanyeol selesai dengan kancingan terakhir. Ia menggulung lengan kemejanya sedikit lalu mendekati Baekhyun. "Jinja?" Ia berdiri disamping Baekhyun, merangkul pria mungil itu lalu mendekatkan sedikit wajahnya ke cermin. "Well, aku memang tampan." Ia menyisir sedikit rambutnya kebelakang lalu menatap Baekhyun. "Tampan diatas 100%~"

"Dasar narsis." Baekhyun mengikuti perkataan Chanyeol, dan itu membuat Chanyeol langsung mencubit pipinya pelan.

"Dasar manis~"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Sudahlah. Aku mau pulang dulu," Ia menjauh dan rangkulan terlepas. Baekhyun menuju rak sepatu, dan Chanyeol mengikutinya.

"Biar kuantar."

Seketika gerakan Baekhyun terhenti. "Tidak perlu!" Baekhyun menoleh. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, jadi—"

"Aku sedang tidak sibuk, jadi aku tidak merasa direpotkan." Chanyeol memasang sepatunya. "Karena aku yang menjemputmu, jadi aku juga harus mengantarkanmu dengan selamat."

Baekhyun menggigit ibu jarinya selagi Chanyeol sibuk memasang sepatu. Ia sedikit takut jika nanti Chanyeol bertemu Krystal. Krystal hari sabtu tidak sekolah, karena sekolahnya menganut sistem pendidikan lima hari sekolah. Tapi Krystal mungkin sibuk dengan urusan festival sekolahnya kan? Jadi ada kemungkinan Krystal tidak ada di rumah untuk mempersiapkan festival itu.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya. Pukul delapan, semoga dia sudah pergi.

"Apa kau ada acara besok?"

Baekhyun mengerjap dua kali. "Emm, tidak ada."

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat. "Mau menemaniku ke perpustakaan daerah?"

Baekhyun sedikit ragu. "Baiklah, kita bertemu di depan kompleks rumahku ya."

"Kenapa harus disitu?"

Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya, mencari alasan. "Karena aku ada sedikit urusan di kedai dekat kompleks, jadi lebih baik kalau menunggu disitu."

Chanyeol memandanginya intens, Baekhyun ragu jika Chanyeol tidak mempercayai ucapan dustanya. Itu hanya alasan agar Chanyeol tidak menjemput ke rumahnya.

"Oke."

Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol tersenyum, namun sekilas Baekhyun melihat raut kekesalan yang ditampilkan selama dua detik. Baekhyun mengerjap dua kali.

Apa maksudnya?

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan menuju rumah Baekhyun. Ternyata tidak cukup jauh dari rumah Chanyeol untuk menuju rumahnya jika menggunakan jalan pintas. Baekhyun yang sudah hapal jalan pintas sekitar rumahnya itu mengira-ngira, mungkin hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit jika berjalan kaki.

"Kau lapar?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Aku bisa makan di rumah kok."

Raut wajah Chanyeol mendadak berubah suram. "Artinya, aku akan makan sendirian..."

Dan situasi ini membuat Baekhyun tak nyaman. Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya. "Anu, maksudku, untuk makan siang aku bisa di rumah! Ya! Mungkin jika sekarang, aku ingin makan sesuatu~" ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Aura kemuramannya menghilang entah kemana. Meski tahu sikap atau akting Chanyeol yang tadi itu adalah kode agar Baekhyun mau makan bersamanya, tapi Baekhyun senang dengan hal ini.

"Jadi, dimana?"

"Kedai ramyun disamping kompleks?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Setujuu!" Ia lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Kajja! Aku sudah lapar~"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia menyamakan langkah larinya dengan Chanyeol. Sungguh, Chanyeol terlihat kekanakan sekarang. Dengan antusiasnya, dengan tingkahnya, dengan ekspresinya, dia terlihat begitu lucu. Baekhyun tak bisa menahan senyumannya.

"Kajja! Aku juga sudah tak sabar! Woohoo!"

Baekhyun merasa beruntung karena kisah cinta pertamanya berjalan semulus ini. Mengesampingkan saudara-saudaranya, dengan perasaannya dan Chanyeol, kisah cinta pertamanya ini begitu menyenangkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah kita seperti berkencan sekarang?"

"Yeah~ Anggap saja kencan kedua~"

Benar-benar menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja ingin menyantap ramyunnya, namun matanya menangkap hal yang janggal dari pria jangkung didepannya. "Apa? Kenapa tidak makan?"

Chanyeol yang berada didepannya malah menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya, menatapi Baekhyun dan membiarkan ramyun didepannya mendingin secara perlahan. "Aku ingin menatapmu yang sedang makan~"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus senang karena Chanyeol begitu sukanya memperhatikannya, atau tak nyaman karena dipandangi bahkan saat makan? Ini sedikit memalukan.

"Terserahlah." Baekhyun memilih tak peduli dan memakan ramyunnya dengan tenang. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu meraih sumpit. Ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Baekhyun dan meraih ramyun di mangkok Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Baekhyun sendiri kaget dengan tindakannya. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini bagianku~" Baekhyun memukul punggung tangan Chanyeol dengan sumpitnya.

"Aish!" Chanyeol mengerutkan bibirnya kesal. "Aku punya alasan melakukan itu, Baek~"

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya. "Apa lagi?"

"Karena kau begitu menikmatinya, jadi kupikir ramyunmu lebih enak." Chanyeol tersenyum bocah, dan Baekhyun menganga mendengarnya.

"Ramyunku, dan ramyunmu sama enaknya, Chanyeol. Makan bagianmu atau itu akan mendingin."

"Suapi~"

Baekhyun tercengang untuk kedua kalinya. "Apa?"

"Aku ingin kau menyuapiku. Sekali saja~" Chanyeol menatapnya penuh harap. "Jebal?"

Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya. Kenapa Chanyeol menjadi manja begini? Baekhyun tak pernah tahu hal ini sebelumnya. Walau sebenarnya Baekhyun menyukai hal ini sih. Baekhyun mendengus pelan lalu meraih ramyun Chanyeol dan menyuapi pria tinggi itu. "Katakan, aaa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Baekhyunaaa~ Auph!"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, lihatlah dirinya sekarang. Seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menyuapi seorang bayi, lebih tepatnya bayi besar. Baekhyun meraih bagiannya lalu memakan ramyunnya dengan penuh nikmat, sama seperti Chanyeol.

Beberapa lama memakan ramyun, akhirnya Baekhyun selesai makan. Pria itu meminum segelas air mineral lalu bernapas lega. "Nyummy~"

Chanyeol yang sedang meminum air mineralnya, tersenyum. Matanya lalu tak sengaja melihat sedikit noda kuah ramyun dipipi pria manis itu. "Aigoo. Kau makan seperti bayi,"

"Eh?" Baekhyun meraba daerah bibirnya, mengira ada bekas ramyun tertinggal disana. "Apa maksud—"

Chanyeol menyentuh dagu Baekhyun, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. Chanyeol akan...!

Baekhyun sedikit merona memikirkan hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Chanyeol akan menciumnya? Sungguh? Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, tak siap menerima hal ini, tapi ia menunggu. Meski ini tempat umum, dan posisi meja mereka juga terlindungi patung di kedai itu sih, jadi ada peluang tidak ketahuan. Namun yang ditunggu tak terjadi juga. Chanyeol malah mempertahankan posisi wajah mereka yang begitu dekat sambil memandangi wajahnya lekat-lekat.

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Chanyeol kini memandang wajahnya, bukan matanya. Entah apa yang ia lihat. Tindakan selanjutnya, Chanyeol malah mengusap pipinya dengan perlahan, "Ada kuah ramyun dipipimu." Ia lalu menjauhkan diri, tanpa menatapnya.

Baekhyun sendiri? Ia hanya terdiam mematung, cukup malu dengan pemikirannya yang tidak terwujud.

'Seperti ini kah rasanya realita?' batinnya merana.

Chanyeol sendiri? Sibuk menghilangkan rona merah dipipinya yang akan menjalar ke pipi karena menatap cukup lama bibir kekasihnya.

'Sial... Tahan, Chanyeol! Tahan!' batinnya meraung.

Mungkin ini yang dinamakan sama-sama mau tapi gengsi? Si mungil gengsi untuk meminta, dan si tinggi gengsi untuk menyerang.

Entahlah, hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu.

.

.

.

.

"Gomawo, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis menatap si tinggi. Chanyeol membalas senyumnya sambil menepuk kepala si mungil. "Ya, terimakasih juga untuk hari ini dan kemarin."

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu." Chanyeol menjauh darinya lalu hendak berbalik untuk pulang. Namun sebuah suara menginterupsi niatnya.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menegang. Ia membeku ditempat. Kenapa... kenapa disaat seperti ini ia malah mendengar suara berat ini. Suara dari salah satu saudaranya. Baekhyun melirik kaku keatas, sebuah sumber suara yang berada dari lantai dua, dari sebuah jendela yang menampilkan sosok sang saudara yang sedang bertelanjang dada dengan handuk di lehernya. Baekhyun memasang senyum kakunya.

"Kris hyung..."

Baekhyun lupa memikirkan pria ini dan sibuk mengkhawatirkan Krystal.

Chanyeol menatap pria diatas sana. 'Jadi dia Kris?'

Pria dengan sorot mata tajam memandang menusuk pada pria yang tak jadi melangkah tersebut. Dari jarak mereka, mereka masih tergolong aman. Kris tidak terlalu curiga. "Baru pulang? Habis darimana?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah. "Aku habis menginap di rumahnya, kemarin hujannya deras jadi karena aku tidak mau sakit aku menginap. Aku sudah kirim pesan kok."

Mereka bahkan tidak sadar bahwa mereka bisa menjadi tontonan sedikit tetangga, dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dibawah, dan Kris di lantai atas. Chanyeol tak habis pikir kenapa Kris tidak menanyakannya setelah Baekhyun masuk rumah saja.

"Oh, ponselku mati." Kris sedikit mengusak rambut basahnya dengan handuk. Ia duduk di sisi jendela sambil meminum sekaleng cola. "Lalu, siapa dia?"

Chanyeol tak habis pikir, kenapa tidak bertanya-tanya di dalam rumah sih? Tidakkah ia memikirkan kepala mereka yang terus mendongak untuk menatapnya? Dan jika dipikir-pikir, mereka terlihat seperti bawahan yang menghadap sang raja.

Gila.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemana pikirannya melantur tadi?

Chanyeol berdehem. "Aku—"

"D-DIA TEMANKU!" Baekhyun sedikit ngos-ngosan. Chanyeol berkedip dua kali. Kris memandang datar. "Dia mengantarkanku karena takut aku ditabrak pengendara motor liar di kompleks ini!"

Sedikit kecewa, tepat. Chanyeol menarik nafas guna menghilangkan perasaan itu. Ia tahu alasan Baekhyun mengatakan itu. Ia sangat paham. Ia dapat melihat sinar mata 'maaf' atau 'nanti akan kujelaskan' dari pandangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendengus pelan. "Benar. Jadi karena sekarang Baekhyun sudah pulang dengan selamat, aku akan pulang. Permisi."

Chanyeol pergi begitu saja. Moodnya menurun drastis. Dan Baekhyun gelisah sendiri karena ia yakin sudah menyakiti Chanyeol meski sedikit saja. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Setidaknya ia harus mengejar Chanyeol dan menjelaskan maksudnya mengatakan hal itu, tapi pria dengan wajah sangar kebule-bulean ini malah menatapinya dengan tatapan intimidasi.

"Kenapa masih disitu?" Kris memandang heran. "Masuklah. Ada pizza di meja makan jika kau lapar, Baek."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Nde."

Terpaksa. Ia akan menjelaskannya nanti, atau lebih tepatnya hari saat ia pergi ke kampus.

.

.

.

.

 **Sunday morning~**

"Aku akan pergi ke perusahaan hari ini."

Kris memakai sepatunya. Krystal yang menemaninya dibelakangnya, memasang mimik cemberut. "Bahkan di hari minggu? Astaga, kau ini _workholic_ ya, Oppa?!"

Kris berdiri lalu mendengus pelan. Ia menepuk kepala Krystal pelan. "Ini benar-benar urusan penting, Krystal. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Mungkin aku akan menginap dengan rekan kerjaku hingga besok."

Krystal mendengus dengan wajah menggerutu. Kris benar-benar sibuk, tapi ia tak punya hak untuk melarangnya. "Tapi Oppa, kau akan datang ke festival kan besok? Mereka mengundang keluarga juga. Kau tak pernah datang setiap event sekolahku. Selalu Baekhyun oppa. Aku juga ingin kau menghadirinya, Oppa. Jebal~ Sekali ini saja."

Kris terhenyak. Ia baru menyadari jika ia tak menyempatkan diri untuk mewakili adiknya dalam acara tahunan sekolah itu, acara pamer dan hal menggembirakan lainnya yang dapat dilakukan bersama teman atau keluarga.

Benar-benar kakak yang tidak berguna.

Kris tersenyum tipis. "Aku usahakan datang."

"Janji?" Krystal mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. "Kalau kau melanggarnya, aku akan membencimu."

Kris mendengus geli. Ia mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari adiknya. "Janji. Setelah pekerjaanku selesai dengan cepat."

"Yach!"

Kris terkekeh pelan. "Aku pergi dulu, dah. Oh ya, mana Baekhyun? Tolong bangunkan dia ya."

Krystal tersenyum evil. "Serahkan padaku."

Setelah Kris pergi, Krystal melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Baekhyun. Ia meregangkan jemarinya, lalu menggerakkan lehernya yang kaku sambil menggulung lengan bajunya. Ia benar-benar bersemangat dalam hal membangunkan oppanya yang satu ini yang akan selalu molor di hari minggu pagi.

BRAK!

"Ba-ek-hyun-oppa~" ucapnya dengan senyuman evil. Ia mengendap-endap mendekati kasur Baekhyun yang terdapat gundukan yang diselimuti itu. Pria itu bahkan tak terbangun disaat ia membanting pintu kamarnya. Luar biasa.

Krystal menarik nafas, berniat mengejutkannya. Ditariknya selimut itu lalu berteriak kencang. "TSUNAMIII! KAU AKAN MATI! BANGUN OP—pa?" Krystal menaikkan alisnya ketika mengetahui gundukan itu adalah sebuah guling. "Dimana dia?"

Klek.

Pintu kamar mandi dipojok ruangan terbuka. Krystal menatap sosok Baekhyun yang bertelanjang dada disana. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Krystal sibuk menatapi tubuh oppanya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" Baekhyun menatap heran.

"Kau ng-gym?" Krystal menatap menilai perut Baekhyun yang ramping yang mulai menunjukkan sisi 'roti sobek'nya. "Tak dapat kupercaya."

"Apa?" Baekhyun berjalan melewatinya, menuju ke lemari. "Aku hanya berolahraga secukupnya. Aku terlalu malas membentuk otot. Lagipula, latihan hapkido-ku cukup membuatku kuat."

"Kau sedikit gagah lho, oppa~" Krystal cekikikan sendiri, dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Baekhyun.

"Pergi atau aku tendang kau dari kamarku? Aku mau berpakaian!"

Krystal mencibir. "Iya-iya." Mata tajam gadis itu tak sengaja menatapi hal ganjal di leher oppanya. Ia mendekati Baekhyun untuk melihat dengan jelas. Baekhyun yang melihat gerakannya itu menjadi heran.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" sindirnya karena Krystal begitu mengganggu. Krystal menatap kearah leher Baekhyun lalu membulatkan matanya.

"Kau... tadi malam menginap kan?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Lalu?"

"Apa kau digigit nyamuk?"

Baekhyun semakin heran. "Apa-apaan sih, kenapa—" Baekhyun tersadar akan kejadian kemarin pagi, yang mana Chanyeol menggigit lehernya tiba-tiba. "Astaga! Ada bekasnya?!"

Ups. Keceplosan.

Baekhyun merona, apalagi melihat pandangan menggoda dari Krystal. Sial. Ia terjebak dalam kebodohannya sendiri.

"Jadi, itu bukan hanya sekedar nyamuk yang menggigit kan. Bentuknya seperti gigi dan nyamun hanya memiliki jarum penghisap itu." Krystal tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kau melakukan dengan siapa, pacarmu? Wow, sudah punya pacar rupanya~"

"Tidak!" Baekhyun berkilah, meski wajahnya memerah. "Aku digigit nyamuk dan menggaruknya, jadi seperti ini!"

"Ohh~ Digaruk~" Krystal semakin melebarkan seringainya. "Kenapa tidak sekalian dijilat? Mungkin lebih nikmat."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Keluar atau kutendang?"

"Ya~ Ya~ Aku keluar~" Krystal terkikik sendiri lalu tertawa puas setelah keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

"Sial!" Baekhyun meremas rambutnya lalu menatap ke cermin, melihat kembali jejak gigitan Chanyeol di lehernya yang cukup kuat kemarin. Ini masih membekas. Kenapa juga mata Krystal setajam itu? Lalu bagaimana kalau dia berpikiran macam-macam? Bagaimana kalau ia mengadu pada Kris? Bagaimana kalau—argghh! Baekhyun pusing sendiri.

"Bagaimana ini?!"

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun oppa yang mulai duluan." Krystal tersenyum lebar. "Mungkin ini bisa jadi peluang aku terbebas dari siksaan Kris oppa, huahahahahahaha!"

Krystal menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa. Ia tersenyum sendiri. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang membuat kissmark itu?"

Lima detik ia berpikir, Krystal malah melamun tentang kejadian dua hari yang lalu, yang mana Baekhyun kencan dengan seorang pria tampan itu. "Jangan-jangan pria yang ingin dikenalkannya padaku?"

Ting tong.

Krystal tersentak. "Krystal, kau yang menerima tamunya!" itu suara Baekhyun. Krystal mendengus. "Dasar pemalas!" Ia lalu menuju pintu utama. "Sebentar!"

Krystal membuka pintu tersebut. Begitu pintu terbuka, Krystal mematung.

"Annyeong." Chanyeol menatap gadis itu. "Apakah aku bisa bertemu Baekhyun?"

Panjang umur! Baru saja dipikirkan! Krystal terlihat sumringah. Ini saatnya berkenalan dengan pria yang selalu Baekhyun sembunyikan darinya dan menguak hal tersembunyi lainnya!

Krystal tersenyum kecil.

Sedangkan Baekhyun merasakan perasaan yang buruk sekarang. Ia bergegas memakai pakaiannya dan menuju pintu utama.

"Anda siapa ya?" Krystal tersenyum dengan polos, meski sebenarnya ia tersenyum licik sekarang. Ingat, dia pandai berakting dan mengelabui siapapun.

"Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, sedangkan Krystal mengingat namanya. 'Park Chanyeol~ Lelaki masa depanku~' batinnya girang.

"Kekasih Baekhyun."

JDEGERRR!

Krystal membatu, dan Baekhyun yang baru datang dua meter dibelakang adiknya terpaku. Dua saudara tiri itu bagaikan tersambar petir disaat bersamaan. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

"Kekasih?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

"Kenapa kau membawa kami kesini?" Chanyeol menatap tak percaya saat Zitao menutup pintu kamar pada sebuah bar.

Kini mereka berada di ruangan sederhana yang dilengkapi tempat tidur. Zitao membawa mereka ke sebuah bar. Chanyeol jadi curiga tentang orang asing ini, tapi Zitao terus meyakinkan, dan Chanyeol mengikutinya saja. Meski ia was-was. Baekhyun sudah berbaring di kasur dengan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya. Kini Chanyeol duduk di tepi kasur, menatapi Zitao yang meraih minuman kaleng dari freezer mini lalu berdiri dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, tepat disamping Baekhyun tidur.

"Bukankah kita akan mengantarkan dia pulang?" Chanyeol memicing curiga, ia jadi kurang percaya dengan orang asing ini. Zitao meneguk minuman sodanya, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tak bermaksud buruk padanya." Zitao menatap kaleng minumannya. "Aku bahkan mengenalnya dengan baik."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi. "Apa hubunganmu dengannya? Aku harus memastikan kau bukan orang asing yang berpura-pura mengenalnya."

Zitao menatap Chanyeol. "Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya, cukup rumit untuk dijelaskan." Ia terkekeh. "Tapi aku mencintai hyungnya."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Hyung? Maksudnya orang yang dikatai jahat oleh Baekhyun saat mabuk tadi? "Kau...kakak iparnya?"

Zitao tertawa keras, begitu merasa lucu dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam bingung. Apa yang lucu dari ucapannya?

"Aku sangat ingin sebenarnya," Zitao menatapnya dengan senyuman yang masih melekat. "Tapi dia tak pernah mengakuiku." Zitao menghela nafas dan menatap Baekhyun yang terlelap.

"Kau tahu, pada saat aku masih SMA aku ini cukup populer, karena aku kaya, kuat, dan tampan." Zitao tersenyum pamer. "Lalu, ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang padaku dan menyatakan perasaannya padaku tepat didepan umum. Namanya Kris. Tanpa pikir panjang, karena aku tertarik, aku menerimanya saat itu juga. Ia begitu manis meski sedikit kaku, dan semakin lama aku menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, aku malah mencintainya. Tiga tahun aku menjalin hubungan dengannya, dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" Zitao menggertakkan giginya. "Dia memutuskanku dengan alasan membenci gay, dan aku hanya sebagai bahan taruhan. Bukankah aku dipermainkan dalam waktu cukup lama? Siapa yang percaya tiga tahun berlalu dengan manis dan dia malah mengatakan hal itu? Dan dia selalu menghindariku!"

Chanyeol mengerjap dua kali. Ada orang asing yang tiba-tiba curhat padanya, bukankah ini sedikit aneh?

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?"

Zitao mendekati Chanyeol dan berdiri didepannya, memasang wajah serius. "Itu melukai harga diriku, hingga aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya terus-menerus dan menerornya. Aku akan mengganggu hidupnya, dan seseorang yang penting baginya." Ia memandang tajam Chanyeol. "Dan aku tahu sekarang, ia sangat posesif pada adik kandung atau adik tirinya. Hingga melarang mereka berpacaran setelah putus dariku. Jadi, aku membuat rencana."

Chanyeol tersentak saat kedua bahunya digenggam erat oleh pria itu. Begitu kuat, hingga membuatnya meringis. "Kulihat sejak tadi, kau begitu tertarik padanya, kan?"

"Apa? Tidak, aku tidak tertarik." Chanyeol mendengus. Tapi Zitao tersenyum, ia cukup berpengalaman mengartikan tatapan seseorang.

"Jika kau tidak tertarik padanya, kenapa kau menanyakan hubunganku dengannya? Lalu saat di pesta tadi, kenapa kau begitu betah saat ia mabuk seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya khawatir, banyak kasus kriminal akhir-akhir ini. Jadi aku hanya memastikan." Chanyeol membalas menatapnya. "Dan untuk yang satu itu, aku memiliki jiwa sosial tinggi, peduli sesama, jadi itu wajar saat aku memaklumi Baekhyun tadi."

"Dan kenapa kau begitu suka memperhatikannya? Aku bisa mengartikan tatapanmu tadi, kau tahu."

"Karena..." Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Ia memang suka memperhatikan Baekhyun sejak ia tampil diatas panggung. Begitu memikat dan mempesona, menarik perhatiannya hingga ia terjebak disini.

Dan kenapa? Apa penyebabnya?

Zitao tersenyum kecil. Ia memiliki peluang sepertinya. "Bagaimana kalau aku membuat tawaran menarik untukmu? Dengan syarat kau mau bekerja sama denganku." Chanyeol memandang pria bermata panda itu. "Tolong buat dia berpacaran dengan lelaki lain. Kudengar adik tirinya ini normal, dan aku meminta padamu untuk membuatnya 'belok'."

"Apa?" Chanyeol menatap tajam. "Aku tidak mau."

Zitao menghela nafas. "Well, aku akan memberikanmu mobil dan sejumlah uang sebagai imbalan, bagaimana?" Chanyeol tercengang. Chanyeol tahu Zitao kaya—katanya. Tapi semudah itu ia membuang uangnya?

"Aku tidak mau." Chanyeol berucap tegas. Ia melirik kearah Baekhyun, yang begitu damai tak sadarkan diri tanpa tahu jika dua namja didekatnya sedang memperdebatkan tentang dirinya. "Aku tidak mau..."

Zitao mengerutkan keningnya. Chanyeol kini memasang wajah tak suka. Mungkin ia tidak suka dipaksa. Zitao mendengus, ia menjauhi Chanyeol. "Baiklah. Aku akan cari orang lain—"

"Aku." Chanyeol menatapnya. "Biar aku saja." Semburat tipis muncul dipipinya, membuat Zitao sadar. Seringai terkembang dibibir Zitao.

"Kau mengakuinya, eh?"

"Apa? Aku hanya ingin menjaganya, takut kau apa-apakan dia nanti."

Zitao tertawa. Pria ini gengsi juga untuk mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya ia rasakan. Mengingatkannya pada Kris...

"Baiklah, kau berpacaran dengan Baekhyun hingga batas waktu yang kutentukan."

"Memang apa rencanamu?"

"Cukup membuat Baekhyun mencintaimu. Saat Kris mengetahuinya, saat itulah aku akan melaksanakan rencanaku yang lain untuk mendapatkan Kris kembali. Dan setelah itu, putuskan Baekhyun." Zitao menyeringai tipis melihat perubahan raut Chanyeol. "Itu rencanaku. Tapi kasusnya beda jika kau menyukainya. Jika kau tidak mau putus, yah, hadapi dia setelah rencanaku selesai. Aku tak tahu kau bisa menanganinya atau tidak, tapi melihat kau begitu suka pada Baekhyun, jadi terserahmu."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Aku hanya perlu membuat Kris mengetahui hubungan gay kan? Akan kulakukan dengan cepat."

"Setidaknya kau dekati adik dari Baekhyun dulu baru kakaknya," Zitao tersenyum kecil. "Dan asal kau tahu, Kris tidak main-main. Ketahuan hubungan gay adiknya, maka keselamatanmu terancam, bagaimana? Deal?"

Chanyeol terdiam menatap uluran tangan itu. Ia menyeringai tipis. Tantangan... ah, sudah lama hidupnya tidak dipenuhi tantangan. Mungkin bisa dijadikan sedikit hiburan dalam hidupnya. Lalu imbalannya, ia mendapatkan mobil dan uang, lalu pria manis ini... Tidak ada ruginya jika ia menerima tawaran ini, malah ia akan memperoleh keuntungan untuk hal tak jelas seperti ini.

Chanyeol menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan percaya diri dan melebarkan seringainya.

"Deal."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Idiot Chanyeol**

 **By. Minori Anra**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol**

 **Warning! : Typo's. BoysLove. Dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you enjoy it :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Setidaknya kau dekati adik dari Baekhyun dulu baru kakaknya,"**_

Mungkin Chanyeol benar-benar mengikuti perkataan Zitao itu. Ia kini berada didepan pintu rumah keluarga Byun dan dihadapkan dengan saudara Baekhyun. Ia sudah cukup heran kenapa Baekhyun begitu menghindar untuk dijemput ke rumahnya. Mungkin terlalu takut dengan Kris atau saudara lainnya seperti Krystal. Ia sudah mengetahui seluk-beluk tentang _larangan-mempunyai-pacar-bagi-keluarga-Byun_ , dan Chanyeol maklum. Tapi kenapa ia malah kesal karena Baekhyun mengatakan mereka adalah TEMAN dihadapan Kris? Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Tapi ia tak melupakan janji yang ia buat bersama Baekhyun. Karena belum diberitahu jam berapa mereka bertemu, jadi Chanyeol memilih menjemput Baekhyun di rumahnya, dan malah bertemu dengan adik Baekhyun.

"Anda siapa ya?" Krystal tersenyum dengan polos. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya datar. Ia sedikit gugup sebenarnya, ini pertama kalinya bertemu saudara kekasihnya yang ia tidak tahu seperti apa mereka.

"Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Ia sangat ingin mengatakan bahwa ia adalah—"Kekasih Baekhyun."—pada saudara Baekhyun.

"Kekasih?"

Chanyeol tersentak. Suaranya keluar tanpa sadar, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tapi anehnya, ia sedikit lega...?

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Begitu bahagia dengan perasaan leganya. Dan Krystal mengartikannya sebagai hal lain, bahwa itu respon 'iya' dari Chanyeol.

Lain Chanyeol, lain lagi Baekhyun.

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak tak karuan. Ia dapat merasakan perutnya mulai mulas saking gugupnya. Kenapa Chanyeol malah mengatakan hal sejujur itu kepada Krystal?! Baekhyun malah berpikir Chanyeol marah padanya, tapi kenapa malah mendatangi rumahnya?! Untung saja tidak ada Kris, tapi tetap saja ada Krystal!

Baekhyun mendekati mereka, berusaha keras agar tungkainya tidak melemas sehingga tidak jatuh kapan saja. Krystal menatap pria dihadapannya dengan tajam.

"Jadi kau pacar oppa-ku yang memberi kissmark di lehernya?"

Baekhyun membulat lebar, sedangkan Chanyeol tercengang. Apa? Kissmark? Dan Krystal sudah tahu tentang Baekhyun punya pacar? Chanyeol sedikit melirik Baekhyun yang tak bisa mengatakan apapun. "Sepertinya itu privasi setiap orang, bukan?"

Alis Krystal menukik tajam. "Silakan masuk dahulu, aku akan siapkan air."

"Apa—" Baekhyun hendak melarang, tetapi Chanyeol terlihat tenang. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Dengan senang hati."

Krystal berbalik meninggalkan mereka. Ia sempat menatap Baekhyun lalu mengarahkan jari telunjuk dan tengah menunjuk matanya, lalu ke mata Baekhyun. 'Aku mengawasimu. Dan aku butuh penjelasan. Temui aku di dapur.' Seperti itulah Baekhyun men-translatekan tatapannya.

Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya. Ditatapnya Chanyeol setelah Krystal pergi. Pria tinggi itu menatapnya intens.

"K-kenapa mendadak datang?"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Lupa dengan janji kita ke perpustakaan?"

Mulut Baekhyun langsung membentuk huruf 'o'. "Bukankah kubilang kita bertemu di depan kompleks?"

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol menampilkan raut tak suka, ini pertama kalinya bagi Baekhyun melihat raut ini. "Bukankah tidak apa jika aku menjemputmu ke sini?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Mungkin Chanyeol masih marah perihal kemarin? "Baiklah." Ia tidak bisa membicarakan hal ini disini. "Duduklah dulu. Aku harus ke dapur dahulu."

Setelah mempersilakan Chanyeol duduk, Baekhyun segera ke dapur. Didapur, Krystal sedang menyiapkan teh hangat sebanyak tiga cangkir. Ia melirik Baekhyun dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Jadi itu kenapa kau tak mau mengenalkanku padanya?" Krystal menghela nafas. "Jadi ini rahasiamu? Memiliki pacar setampan itu? Astaga."

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. "Benar. Dia pacarku, jadi wajar aku tidak mau mengenalkannya padamu."

Krystal mendesis sinis. "Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja dari awal?"

"Aku melakukannya karena aku tidak ingin kau tahu! Kau bisa saja melaporkannya pada Kris." Baekhyun menggeram kesal. "Tapi sekarang kau mengetahuinya, dan ini akan membuatku was-was."

"Sialan, kenapa tidak bilang dari awal?!" Krystal membentaknya, membuat Baekhyun tersentak. "Kalau kau tidak jujur dari awal, aku tidak akan memiliki perasaan ini!"

Baekhyun mematung. "Maksudmu...?"

Krystal menggertakkan giginya. "Aku menyukai pacarmu, oppa." Ia lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan terluka. "Aku benar-benar suka saking tampannya. Kau membuatku penasaran padanya, jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku menyingkirkanmu. Dengan melaporkan kepada Kris hyung, maka tamatlah hubungan kalian." Krystal menatapnya tajam, benar-benar menusuk. Lalu berbalik memunggungi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap tak percaya, benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. "Kau..." Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. "Maaf saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu. Bagaimana pun, aku akan memperjuangkan cintaku bersamanya. Lihat saja. Jadi, hilangkanlah rasa sukamu itu pada pacarku!"

Hening sesaat, hingga Krystal menarik nafas dan memalingkan wajahnya menatap Baekhyun.

"Ah~ Oppa-ku memang sweeeettt~" Krystal menyeringai jahil. "Jarang-jarang lho, kau bersikap drama seperti tadi—ADAWW!"

"BRENGSEK!" Baekhyun memukuli bahu mungil Krystal, benar-benar kesal. Wajahnya sudah memerah padam berkat drama picisan tadi. Malu dan kesal, yeah, padahal ia sudah serius dengan ucapannya dan menekan rasa takutnya, tapi ternyata hanya dijadikan lelucon oleh adik tirinya yang menyebalkan ini. Ia dipermainkan. "KAU MENGERJAIKU? SIALAN!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sumpah, aktingmu tadi benar-benar amatir, hahahahaha! Oppa-ku akan memperjuangkan cintanya, WAHAHAHAHAHA—AKH! Appo oppa~"

Krystal sibuk mentertawai Baekhyun. Yang tadi itu ia benar-benar bercanda, Krystal itu kan sangat pandai berakting dan mengelabui lawan bicaranya, jadi ia ingin menjahili oppanya yang kadang suka gengsi tentang perasaannya. Tapi tak dapat dipercaya, hasilnya lumayan, dan ia benar-benar berbakat dalam hal menjahili oppanya yang satu ini.

"Ampun Baekhyun oppa! Mian-mian! Aku benar-benar bercanda! Aku tidak berniat seperti yang kukatakan tadi kok! _I swear_!" Krystal cekikikan sambil memeluk Baekhyun yang sudah jengkel setengah mati. "Mian! Aduh~ Jangan marah dong~ Ahahahahaha!"

Baekhyun melepas kasar pelukan adiknya. "Sudahlah, lupakan!" Baekhyun mendengus. "Benar candaan? Kau tak melapor pada Kris hyung?"

"Untuk apa?" Krystal tersenyum kecil. "Well, kupikir aku akan terkekang lebih lama lagi dalam peraturan Kris oppa. Jika dia mengizinkanmu, maka aku pun bisa saja memiliki izin untuk memulai hubungan asmara~" Krystal sedikit menahan pekikannya. Ia terlihat antusias. "Jadi pertahankan saja ya! Perjuangkanlah cintamu seperti kata-katamu tadi. Lagipula aku tak menyesal memiliki kakak ipar seganteng dia! Kyaaaaaa~"

Baekhyun terbengong melihat Krystal yang malah melompat gembira dan _dance_ secara acak.

Krystal mulai gila.

Tapi Baekhyun bersyukur, karena adiknya tidak keberatan akan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun benar-benar lega...

.

.

.

.

"Diminum ya."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Gomawo, seharusnya tak perlu repot-repot."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu meletakkan nampan. Ia duduk didepan Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol menatapnya. Sungguh canggung, lebih canggung lagi karena ada wanita idiot yang duduk di kursi lainnya bersama mereka, mengawasi dengan raut antusias.

Sial... Krystal kembali menyebalkan.

"Chanyeol oppa, diminum lho, buatan spesial penuh cinta dari Baekhyun oppa~" Krystal tersenyum manis, sedangkan Chanyeol menatapnya penuh tanya. Kenapa Krystal terlihat gembira?

Chanyeol memilih mengangguk dan mencicipi teh itu. Ia menyerup teh hangat itu, namun peluh mengalir dari pelipisnya. Itu diakibatkan karena Krystal yang menatapnya dari meja didekatnya sambil memangku dagunya dengan tangan sambil tertawa cekikikan.

Chanyeol merasa tak nyaman.

"Krystal, jangan bercanda. Pergi sana." Baekhyun berdesis, cukup peka jika Chanyeol merasa tak nyaman, dan ia merasa kesal dengan sikap adiknya. Krystal menatap Baekhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Tenang, sebentar lagi aku pergi." Ia menatap Chanyeol lagi. "Aku hanya penasaran sekarang."

Chanyeol yang merasa bingung dengan ucapan ambigunya, hanya bisa menatap bergantian Baekhyun dan Krystal. Chanyeol memilih tidak peduli lalu menatap Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, apa kita bisa berangkat sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya—"

"Tidak!" Krystal memotong. "Aku ingin mengobrol sebentar dengan kakak iparku, Baekhyun oppaaa~" rengeknya. Chanyeol yang dibilang 'kakak ipar' berdehem, merasa bangga(?), sedangkan Baekhyun mulai jengah.

"Kami harus buru-buru, Krystal."

Krystal cemberut. "Oke-oke! Aku akan mengizinkan Baekhyun oppa pergi jika Chanyeol oppa mau melakukan satu hal untukku!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya. "Apa?"

"Bolehkan oppa?" Krystal menatap memelas pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit bimbang akhirnya mengangguk.

"YESS!" Krystal segera berdiri. "Tunggu disini sebentar!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling tatap saat Krystal menghilang. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Apa tidak apa?"

"Tenang saja." Chanyeol terlihat santai. Lalu Krystal datang lagi sambil membawa air botol mineral. ChanBaek mengerutkan dahinya bersamaan.

"Nah, Chanyeol oppa." Krystal tersenyum kecil. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang mengenakan kemeja. "Bisa lepas tiga kancing atas kemejamu?"

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. "Apa?"

Chanyeol mengerjap dua kali lalu menatap Baekhyun sejenak. "Oke." Dengan santai Chanyeol membuka kancing kemejanya hingga bagian tulang hulunya, menampakkan sedikit dada bidangnya. Baekhyun menatap tak berkedip, dan Krystal semakin bersemangat.

"Chanyeol, kau tak perlu lakukan—mph?" Baekhyun mengerjap saat mulutnya dibekap adik tirinya. Krystal memandanginya.

"Diam dan nikmati saja, oppa. Oke?" bisiknya dengan misterius. Baekhyun diam dan Krystal menjauhinya. Ia lalu tersenyum manis menatap Chanyeol. "Lalu, boleh oppa mengacak rambut oppa?"

Chanyeol bingung, namun perlahan ia mengusak tangannya ke rambutnya. "Seperti ini—ah!"

Chanyeol langsung melompat dari tempat duduknya saat kepalanya disiram dengan air dari botol mineral oleh Krystal. Untung saja tidak mengenai kemejanya karena Chanyeol lebih dulu menyingkirkan tubuhnya daripada kepalanya. Rambut Chanyeol basah. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Chanyeol menyisir rambutnya setelah mengibas kannya. Aliran air yang mengalir dari rambutnya turun menuju leher, membuat Baekhyun menelan ludah menyaksikan leher seksi Chanyeol begitu menggoda.

Chanyeol menatap Krystal yang mengulurkan sebuah kartu undangan polos. "Gigit ini."

Chanyeol melongo. "Gigit?"

"Ya, gigit ini sambil sebelah tangan menyisir rambutmu, sedangkan tangan lainnya mencengkram kerah bajumu." Krystal tersenyum penuh arti. "Jebal~ Demi Baekhyun oppa~"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi melirik Baekhyun yang terpana menatapnya. Apakah dirinya terlihat begitu aneh sekarang? Ah, pasti penampilannya berantakan. Chanyeol mendengus sebal. Diraihnya undangan itu lalu menggigit ujungnya. Lalu meletakkan tangannya sesuai ucapan Krystal.

Baekhyun menahan nafas. Chanyeol, dengan kancing kemeja terbuka menampakkan sedikit dada bidangnya, begitu menggoda dengan rambut basah dan aliran air yang mengalir dari kepala, ke leher, dan turun ke dadanya. Rambut yang disisir dengan jari, begitu membuatnya manis, dengan tangan lainnya yang mencengkram kerah bajunya hingga terlihat seksi. Belum lagi wajahnya yang menggoda saat menggigit kertas undangan itu, ekspresinya yang terlihat pasrah, yang malah membuat semua itu semakin seksi dan menggoda.

Baekhyun... tegang.

Krystal menatap puas sambil menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang memerah. "Sial, ini melebihi ekspentasiku." Krystal langsung berlari masuk sebelum darah mengucur dari hidungnya.

Chanyeol mendengus pelan dan duduk dengan canggung. Ia begitu memalukan sekarang. Dan kenapa pula ia malah menuruti perkataan anak SMA? Mungkin karena Krystal memaksanya sambil menjual nama Baekhyun untuknya. Demi Baekhyun, kenapa tidak? Tapi apa yang Baekhyun dapatkan dari tingkah konyolnya ini?

Chanyeol menjatuhkan keras undangan itu, lalu memalingkan wajahnya menatap Baekhyun, namun ia terperanjat karena Baekhyun ternyata sudah ada didepannya. "Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggiran sofa yang diduduki Chanyeol, menatap begitu intens. Sedangkan sebelah lututnya naik ke atas sofa, diantara kedua paha Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya diam, menatap wajah kekasihnya yang selalu membuatnya terpana karena kecantikannya. Baekhyun perlahan mengelus rambut basah Chanyeol lalu turun ke pelipisnya, dan menuruni lekuk tulang pipinya hingga berhenti pada rahangnya yang tegas.

"Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol terbawa suasana. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Baekhyun, membawanya lebih dekat kepadanya. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol bergerak menggapai leher belakang Baekhyun, mendorongnya kearah kepalanya untuk lebih dekat padanya.

"Baekhyun..." suara Chanyeol memberat saat Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya di dadanya. Ia sudah tergoda sekarang. Segera saja Chanyeol membenturkan lembut bibir mereka, meresap rasa satu sama lain. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol terlalu menggoda hingga ia benar-benar ingin menyentuhnya. Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Nafas mereka sama beratnya, dimabuk oleh cinta.

"Hngghh..." Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya menuju pantatnya, mengelusnya perlahan. Chanyeol membuka matanya yang terpejam dan menatap sayu Baekhyun yang menjauh darinya. Benang saliva terbentuk saat Baekhyun menjauh dari Chanyeol dan terputus. Baekhyun merona lucu, sedangkan telinga Chanyeol memerah. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum kecil.

"Kau menggodaku." Baekhyun mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Chanyeol, berbisik rendah yang menggoda. Chanyeol berdesis.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun," Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan mengecup leher terbuka Baekhyun didekatnya. "Kau yang menggodaku."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Jadi tidak ke perpustakaan?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Terserahlah, aku sudah tidak minat." Ia terkekeh kemudian. Baekhyun mengecup pipinya dan segera menjauh.

"Ke perpustakaan, kita sudah janji kan~"

"Bagaimana kalau ke tempat lain saja?"

"Terserah deh."

Sedangkan Krystal sibuk mencakar dinding saking gregetnya saat mengintip kegiatan mereka saat tak sengaja mendengar suara 'desahan'.

"Eomma... aku ke kurangan darah~" Krystal mengelap hidungnya dengan tisu.

.

.

.

.

"Festival sekolah Krystal?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu. "Iya, kau mau?"

Baekhyun sedikit kesal sebenarnya. Pasalnya, saat ia akan berangkat pergi bersama Chanyeol, Krystal menyeretnya dan memaksanya untuk mengajak Chanyeol keacara festival sekolah yang akan Baekhyun hadiri juga. Hanya acara pameran biasa dan beberapa kegiatan serta penampilan menarik dari siswa sekolah itu. Baekhyun pernah menghadiri kegiatan itu dengan mengajak teman-temannya, well, orang luar diizinkan berada di festival itu untuk meramaikan. Tapi mengajak Chanyeol... ia ragu jika Chanyeol akan pergi. Chanyeol pasti akan—

"Aku ikut." Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sebenarnya temanku juga mengundangku ke sana, tetapi tak ada yang mau menemaniku. Jadi kurasa itu tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama kita besok."

Baekhyun harusnya tahu ini. Mereka memang harus lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Permisi. Pesanan redvelvet cake, marshmallow ice, whitecoffe special, dan pancake dari cafe kami telah siap untuk menemani waktu anda, Tuan-Tuan. Selamat menikmati." Pelayan datang dan melayani dengan senyuman. Meletakkan pesanan diatas meja. Ia menatap Chanyeol lalu Baekhyun—sedikit lebih lama. "Ada pesanan lagi?"

Alis Chanyeol menukik tajam. "Tidak." ia menjawab ketus. Ditatapinya tajam pelayan itu.

Shit. Dia curi-curi pandang kearah Baekhyun! Dia pikir dia siapa eh?!

Chanyeol kesal.

Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, lebih tepatnya tak ambil peduli tentang sikap Chanyeol, pelayan itu tersenyum manis. "Baiklah, selamat menikmati." Dan pelayan itu pergi dari sana.

"Kenapa wajahmu?" Baekhyun ternyata menyadari perubahan drastis dari wajah Chanyeol tadi. "Dia hanya melayani dengan ramah, kenapa harus cemburu sih?" Baekhyun menahan senyumnya.

"Cemburu? Siapa?" Chanyeol menjawab cuek, tidak ingin dipermalukan oleh Baekhyun disini. Ia meraih cangkir coffenya dan menikmatinya. "Aku hanya sedang kesal kenapa kau menyebutku 'teman' dengan lantang waktu itu."

Baekhyun ternganga. Chanyeol malah langsung menyerangnya dengan persoalan kemarin, padahal mereka sudah baik-baik saja tadi. Baekhyun mendengus pelan. "Itu salahku. Aku berniat menjelaskannya padamu sebenarnya, tapi disaat yang bersamaan aku tidak bisa."

Chanyeol menatap ke luar jendela cafe. "Lupakan saja, lagipula itu tidak penting. Aku hanya asal bicara."

"Tapi aku tetap akan menjelaskan, setidaknya dengarkan aku." Baekhyun menutup matanya lalu menatap Chanyeol yang membalas tatapannya. "Aku ingin jujur, mungkin kau tak tahu, tapi... hyungku tidak mengizinkanku pacaran sebenarnya."

 _Aku tahu..._

"Tapi aku tidak menurutinya, karena aku ingin sedikit bebas. Dan bertepatan saat aku sudah yakin untuk menerimamu dan percaya hyungku pasti mau menerimanya, hyungku tidak suka jika aku mempunyai hubungan terlebih lagi menjadi gay. Saat itu, aku tahu bahwa ia membenci gay."

 _Aku tahu..._

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya saat Chanyeol tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. "Tapi aku akhirnya tetap melanjutkan hubungan ini, tapi perasaanku menjadi tak tenang dihadapan saudaraku. Aku takut terjadi hal buruk, makanya aku bilang pada hyungku begitu waktu itu. Maaf."

Chanyeol terdiam, Baekhyun terdiam. Baekhyun gelisah melihat Chanyeol tak meresponnya. "K-kenapa kau diam saja?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya perlu mendengar kan? Jadi aku hanya mendengarkan." Candanya, sukses membuat Baekhyun menggerutu sebal. Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Tapi aku sangat senang kalau ternyata Krystal senang menerimamu." Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Dan Kris?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Aku tak tahu. Aku masih ragu untuk memberitahunya, dia sedikit keras orangnya." Pria itu mencicipi sedikit pesanannya. "Apa kau tak masalah jika kita sembunyikan hal ini darinya?"

Chanyeol menatapnya intens lalu tersenyum kecil. "Tak masalah."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia sudah lega karena tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal ini. Ternyata Chanyeol mau memakluminya. Ia memang sedikit pengecut mungkin, tetapi sejujurnya ini bukan karena ia takut pada Kris.

Alasannya karena ia takut jika keselamatan Chanyeol terancam.

Well... meski ia penasaran bagaimana Chanyeol mengetahui nama hyungnya, Baekhyun memilih memendam hal itu dan menikmati waktu berdua mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Wahh, Chanyeol oppa datang lagi."

Raut kegembiraan terpampang diwajah manisnya, menatap dua manusia yang berdiri didepan pintu sambil memandangnya aneh. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol baru pulang dari kencan mereka tepat malam sore hari. Mereka saling tatap sebelum menatap Krystal lagi.

"Ayo masuk oppa!" Krystal menarik tangan Chanyeol. Belum sempat Chanyeol menarik kembali tangannya, Baekhyun memisahkan tangan Krystal dengan Chanyeol dan menjauhnya dibelakang tubuhnya. Ditatapnya tajam adiknya itu, mengirim sinyal kekesalan atas tingkah tidak sopan adiknya.

Chanyeol mengerjap sesaat.

Raut kecemburuan... Baekhyun sesaat menampilkan tatapan itu. Hal itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

Chanyeol menepuk kepala Baekhyun lembut lalu menatap Krystal. "Aku hanya mengantar Baekhyun. Aku akan pulang." Ia mengacak pelan rambut si mungil. "Byee."

Chanyeol langsung pamit dan pergi meninggalkan kediaman Byun. Baekhyun tersenyum. "Byee Channie~" ucapnya dan dibalas angkatan tangan kanan dari Chanyeol yang berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh.

"Kenapa tidak dilarang?" Krystal cemberut. "Kapan lagi mengobrol sama pria ganteng coba?"

Baekhyun menatap sengit. "Kapanpun Krystal, asalkan bukan Chanyeol." Baekhyun mendengus lalu masuk kedalam rumah.

"Tapi dia pria tampan, Baek. Temanmu juga tampan,si Luhan oppa! Kau sangat jago mencari pria tampan ya?"

Baekhyun berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamarnya. Ditatapnya Krystal yang mengekorinya itu. "Bukan aku yang jago mencari teman tampan, teman-temanmu saja yang payah atau mungkin kau saja yang payah dalam hal menggoda." Baekhyun langsung memasuki kamarnya dan menguncinya sebelum Krystal berhasil menjambak rambutnya.

"Kau pikir kau lebih baik dariku?! Yach! Keluar Baek! Akan kucabut habis rambutmu!"

Baekhyun tertawa dari dalam kamarnya. "Aku bercanda, Krys~"

.

.

.

.

"Kris belum tahu apapun."

Chanyeol berdecih dengan ponsel digenggamannya. "Tenang saja, akan kukabari saat ia sudah mengetahuinya. Ya ya ya." Ia memutar bola matanya. "Nanti kuhubungi."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Tao baru saja menelponnya setelah Chanyeol meninggalkan kediaman Byun. Ia sedikit berprasangka kalau Tao kini sedang mematainya. "Tao dan obsesinya, hah." Chanyeol mendengus. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, melewati trotoar. Sedikit bosan, ia menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil di trotoar itu. "Memang semengerikan apa sih si Kris?"

Chanyeol menendang kesal kerikil yang sedikit besar itu sembarang arah, dan tanpa sengaja mengenai alis seseorang yang sedang menelpon di pinggir trotoar dengan mobilnya. Chanyeol tersentak.

"Aish sialan!" Pria dengan kacamata hitam itu mengusap alisnya yang sedikit memerah. Ia mengedarkan pandangan dan menemukan satu-satunya pria tinggi didekat situ yang sedang berpura-pura meregangkan tubuhnya, pemanasan seolah sehabis olahraga sore. "Hei kau!"

Chanyeol menatap pria itu, lalu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Ya kau! Kemari!"

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol memandang pria itu dengan wajah polos. "Apa ban mobilmu bocor? Ah, atau kau kehabisan pulsa? Atau mungkin—"

"Diam." Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau sengaja melempariku dengan kerikil ya."

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, berakting seolah dia orang yang tak berdosa. "Kau menuduhku?"

"Tiada orang lain lagi yang bisa kutuduh, lagipula aku melihatmu menggerutu dan menendang kerikil itu, jadi itu alasan yang tepat bahwa kau pelakunya!"

"Masa bodoh." Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. Ia sedang malas berdebat sekarang, dan pria ini seperti akan menuntutnya, jadi Chanyeol sengaja berdusta untuk menghindari masalah yang tak berguna ini. "Itu hanya hal kecil, dan kutekankan lagi. Bukan aku."

Chanyeol berlalu, mengabaikan pria yang sama tingginya dengannya itu. Pria itu berdecak kesal, lalu membuka kacamatanya sambil menatap punggung pria itu. "Ck, jelas-jelas aku melihatnya menendang tadi." Pria itu menyipitkan matanya. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihat dia... dimana?" Pria itu berpikir cukup lama. "Entahlah, tapi lihat saja kalau ketemu lagi."

" _Kris! Kris! Kau masih disana?!"_

Pria itu melupakan ponsel digenggamannya. "Ah ya, sorry. Ada pengganggu tadi jadi... iya iya! Cerewet kau Taeyeon!"

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, ada yang mencarimu."

Chanyeol menatap Sehun. Dia kini berada didalam ruangan. Dosen sudah keluar dan entah dari mana pria albino ini datang ke arahnya. Ia sibuk mencatat sekarang. "Siapa?" tanyanya. "Bilang aku sedang sibuk."

"Oh? Oke." Sehun langsung pergi ke depan pintu ruangan. Chanyeol memandangnya heran kemudian memilih tak peduli. Tapi suara Sehun yang sengaja dikeraskan membuatnya menoleh cepat. "Chanyeol sedang sibuk, jadi sepertinya tidak bisa ketemu. Maaf ya, **Baekhyun**."

"Ah begitu," Baekhyun mengangguk. "umm... gomawo ya Sehun, aku tak mau mengganggu sih, jadi aku akan pergi—"

Brak!

"Tunggu!" Chanyeol ngos-ngosan, pintu ruangan sedikit ia pukul agar tubuhnya bisa mengerem tepat didekat mereka. Ia tergesa-gesa setelah tahu bahwa orang itu Baekhyun. "Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, jadi ayo pergi."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, bahkan sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apapun. Sehun hanya memandang datar mereka.

"Tadi sibuk, trus tiba-tiba selesai. Dia mencoba memberi kesan untuk Baekhyun bahwa aku pendusta, heh? Dasar tidak konsisten!" Sehun mendengus kesal lalu berbalik, bertepatan dengan itu ia menabrak seseorang yang sedang lewat dibelakangnya.

"Aah!"

Jika didalam kisah cinta mainstream ala sinetron, Sehun menahan pinggang orang itu agar tidak jatuh, bertatapan cukup lama dengan keterkejutan satu sama lain. Terpesona akan ketampanan dan kecantikan satu sama lain.

Tapi itu hanya ekspentasi, karena Sehun bukan tipe mainstream.

Bruk!

Luhan—orang itu—tersenggol oleh Sehun dan kaget karena terfokus pada ponsel awalnya. Ia terdorong ke kiri, tepat pada sekat menuju tangga ke lantai bawah kampus. Luhan melebarkan matanya. Ia akan jatuh dari tangga!

Sekali lagi, jika kisah cinta ala sinetron, Sehun akan menarik Luhan ke tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh, dan Luhan menabrak dada bidang pria itu hingga posisi mereka seperti pelukan.

Tapi realita lebih jahat, pemirsa.

Luhan terpaksa jatuh dari tangga dan berakhir dengan pantat yang memanas, akibat terbentur anak tangga sesekali. Untungnya tak ada cidera serius. Luhan meringis kesakitan. Sialan! Ini bukan sinetron!

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "Kok jatuhnya tragis ya?" Sehun menggeleng tak percaya. "Aneh." Ia kemudian melangkah tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

...

... _please, Sehun. Peka dong._

.

.

.

.

"Aku kangen, chagiya~"

Chanyeol menyengir ria sambil mencubiti pelan pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit manyun karena Chanyeol tak berhenti mencibuti pipinya. "Hentikan, Chanyeol! Sakit tahu."

"Kau tak kangen padaku?" Chanyeol kini menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Baekhyun merona lucu.

"Hentikan ini Chanyeol—"

"Jawab aku, Baek~" Chanyeol menatap lebih dalam lagi dan Baekhyun malah semakin memerah.

"Chanyeol—" Baekhyun berusaha menjauh dari Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tak membiarkannya begitu saja dan mempertahankan posisi mereka. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Bukan karena wajah Chanyeol—eh, maksudnya wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat darinya termasuk alasan memerahnya wajahnya ini, tapi ada alasan yang lebih besar lagi. Dimana kini mereka berada di kantin, tempat umum, dan mereka semeja dengan teman Chanyeol, Kim Jongin. Bukankah ini memalukan?

"Aigo, perlukah aku minggat dari sini?" Kai melirik sinis Chanyeol.

"Pergi sana, pergi jauh-jauh." Chanyeol bahkan tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit sebal juga lama-lama.

"Kucolok matamu kalau tak segera menjauh dariku." Baekhyun mengancam dan Chanyeol malah tertawa. Ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun membulat. Kai menatap datar.

"Well, kenali situasi dan kondisi, Chanyeol. Ada orang lain lho, disini." Kai mendengus sebal, dasar pasangan dimabuk cinta.

"Kau bukan orang." Sahut Chanyeol santai dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung meletakkan telapak tangannya didepan wajah Chanyeol, menutupi mukanya, menyuruhnya menjauh.

"Benar! Benar! Kau selalu benar!" Kai jengkel karena ejekan Chanyeol itu. "Kusarankan, menjauh darinya Baekhyun. Kau akan sengsara nanti."

"Tidak akan." Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun dan menatap mengejek Kai. "Sebaiknya kau cari pacar daripada menghasut Baekhyun. Aku tahu kau kesepian karena menjadi jomblo."

"Sombong sekali," Kai mendengus. "Mati saja kau sana."

Chanyeol tertawa. Baekhyun ikut menggeleng melihat pertengkaran akrab mereka. Ia memilih memakan es krimnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan festival sekolah Krystal nanti?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Kau yakin akan pergi?"

"Well, kenapa tidak?" Chanyeol tersenyum. "Dan kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin mengajak si dekil ini untuk ikut, bagaimana?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Kai menatap tajam, sedikit tersinggung. Chanyeol menyengir lebar.

"Tentu saja kau. Kkamjong."

"Kau benar-benar ingin berkelahi ya?!"

"Stop!" Baekhyun melerai dan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Aku tidak keberatan. Jadi kita pergi bersama setelah ini. Bagaimana? Biasa aku menggunakan kereta untuk ke sekolah Krystal."

"Aku juga niatnya ingin menggunakan kereta." Kai menyahut. "Baiklah, setelah kita menghabiskan makanan kita, kita pergi."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk. "Okeey!"

.

.

.

.

Festival sekolah adalah festival yang begitu ditunggu-tunggu siswa-siswi sekolah. Event terbesar yang berlangsung beberapa hari dan menyenangkan, selain itu keadaan juga ramai. Banyak stand-stand, ada penampilan menarik juga dari siswa-siswi, dan yang lebih menyenangkan adalah disaat sekolah mengizinkan orang luar untuk masuk ke acara festival mereka.

"Kau yakin Kris hyung akan datang?"

Krystal menatap sahabatnya, Do Kyungsoo. "Tentu saja. Dia sudah janji. Lalu tentang Baekhyun oppa, kau tak akan percaya dengan perkataanku kalau pacarnya itu tampan."

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Ya, aku tak sabar." Ucapnya tanpa minat. Ia tak begitu tertarik tentang orang tampan yang dibilang Krystal. Ia lebih memilih berfokus pada tugas menyambut tamunya bersama beberapa siswa lainnya daripada pacar hyung Krystal itu.

"Ah! Itu dia Kyungsoo!" Krystal terlihat bersemangat. Kyungsoo memilih tak peduli dan menyambut tamu yang lainnya. "Chanyeol oppa! Baekhyun oppa!"

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat mendengar itu. "Chan...yeol?"

"Hei." Chanyeol menyapa ramah, dan Baekhyun tersenyum menatap adiknya. "Ramai sekali, lebih ramai dari tahun lalu." Komentar Baekhyun. Krystal cengengesan.

"Oh ya! Kyungsoo merindukanmu lho!" Krystal merangkul Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggaruk pipinya, sedikit malu mengakui hal itu. Memang benar, ia merindukan Baekhyun karena ia sudah jarang berkunjung ke rumah Krystal. Kyungsoo sedikit curi-curi pandang kearah Chanyeol yang juga meliriknya sedikit terkejut.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Oh? Kalian saling kenal?" Krystal mengerutkan dahinya heran. Kyungsoo langsung berbisik pada Krystal. Krystal mengangguk paham dan ia melirik Baekhyun, yang memandang dengan bingung.

Krystal tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku mengenalnya, dia itu temanku, dia..." Chanyeol melirik kearah lain. Ia sedikit bingung. "Bagaimana ya, menjelaskannya."

"Whoo, Kyungsoo, jadi dia mantan yang kau ceritakan?" Krystal menggelengkan kepalanya, tak menyangka. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya heran, lalu tersentak kemudian.

"Mantan?" Baekhyun berbisik pelan, menatap Krystal lalu Chanyeol. "Apa maksudmu Krystal?"

"Kyungsoo yang mengatakannya padaku tadi lho, oppa." Krystal mengangkat bahunya. Baekhyun memicing kearah Chanyeol yang sama sekali tak mau menatapnya. Gelagat ini sedikit mencurigakan bagi Baekhyun.

"Dia mantanmu...?" bisik Baekhyun pelan, Chanyeol bahkan tak mendengarnya.

"Jadi begini?" Kyungsoo menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan tak percaya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap tajam Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggaruk pipinya. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya canggung dan melirik Kai yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan raut acuh tak acuh.

"Aku tak bermaksud membawanya kesini, Soo. Tapi setidaknya—"

"Cih." Tidak dijawab, Baekhyun memilih memasuki sekolah itu, meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyadarinya.

"Baek?"

"Apa maksudmu, Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo menatapnya kesal. "Bukannya sudah kubilang—hey! Kau mengabaikanku?!" Kyungsoo kesal saat Chanyeol melewatinya untuk mengejar Baekhyun. "Ah, sudahlah!" Kyungsoo mendengus, memicing matanya sesaat kearah Kai lalu memilih menghampiri temannya disisi lain, meninggalkan Krystal bersama Kai disana. Kai dan Krystal saling pandang. Tepat ketika Kai mendengus, pria itu masuk secepatnya ke dalam halaman sekolah.

Krystal kebingungan.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Lagi puyeng sama RL, tapi alhamdulillah masih bisa lanjut. :D**


End file.
